The long way to love
by AngelShep
Summary: Le passé rattrape Tony et le tourmente, sans qu'il puisse y échapper. Mais il n'est pas seul : Ziva est là et ne le laissera pas plonger... Tiva.
1. Vengeance d'un autre temps

**Voici ma première véritable fanfiction sur NCIS. Ce n'est pas un one-shot et elle est beaucoup plus joyeuse que celui-ci. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sera pas trop grave non plus... Bon maintenant, voilà le premier chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vengeance d'un autre temps**

Tony sortit du taxi et entra dans l'immeuble. Il monta tous les étages et sortit ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, le 50. Il entra, posa sa veste et s'assit sur le canapé. La pendule indiquait 1h07. « Génial, je vais encore être en retard demain… » Pensa-t-il. Il soupira et alluma la télé. Il partit dans sa salle de bain se rafraichir. Il n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir ; l'eau coulant et la télé couvrant le bruit de grincement. Il coupa le robinet et alla dans le salon pour éteindre la télé. Il prit la télécommande lorsque, soudain, il s'écroula à terre, assommé. Deux autres hommes entrèrent et le soulevèrent avant de sortir de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière eux.

*******

9h30, Ziva décida d'appeler Tony pour lui dire de ramener ses fesses en vitesse car Gibbs était vraiment énervé. Deux heures de retard, Tony avait battu son record. Au bout de quelques minutes, le répondeur se fit entendre. Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de son portable. Elle tomba de suite sur la messagerie. « Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Elle raccrocha. A ce moment-là, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

– Gibbs !

– …

– On arrive, dit-il en raccrochant. Prenez vos affaires. On travaille avec le FBI sur cette enquête. Ziva, la voiture, McGee, prévient Ducky.

– Tout de suite, patron.

McGee partit en direction de la morgue alors que Ziva et Gibbs allaient dans l'ascenseur.

– Tony ?

– Il ne répond pas chez lui, ni sur son portable.

– Règle n°3 : ne jamais être injoignable. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et tous deux sortirent.

***

_Sur la scène du crime_

Gibbs et Ziva se dirigèrent vers l'agent Fornell du FBI. Celui-ci semblait inquiet. En voyant Gibbs arriver, il s'avança.

– Jethro.

– Tobias. Que se passe-t-il ? Depuis quand le FBI a-t-il besoin de nous ?

– Où sont les agents McGee et DiNozzo ?

– McGee est avec Ducky.

– Tony est en retard, comme à son habitude, termina Ziva.

– DiNozzo a une bonne excuse, alors.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tobias ?

– Suivez-moi.

Fornell les conduisit près des autres agents du FBI. Ils virent alors une main sortant de la terre et, à côté, Tony, la chemise couverte de sang.

– Il est…

– Non, Officier David. Nous avons appelé une ambulance et notre médecin a plus ou moins stoppé l'hémorragie.

– Il a pu dire quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

– Il a estimé ça à 8h30 ce matin. Mais il a des traces de coups sur le visage et un hématome au niveau d'une côte. Il a également reçu un coup derrière la tête comme on peut le voir avec le sang séché. Il a du être assommé.

– Pourquoi l'ambulance est-elle si longue ?

– Justement la voilà, Jethro !

Deux brancardiers se précipitèrent vers eux et mirent Tony sur le brancard avant de l'emmener dans l'ambulance. Gibbs se tourna vers Fornell.

– Et pour le corps enterré ?

– Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas si c'est un marine ou quelqu'un d'autre.

– Hum.

Gibbs fit signe à Ziva et ils retournèrent à la voiture. Il entra ainsi que Ziva. Il mit la clé dans le contact mais ne démarra pas.

– Gibbs ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Oui. Fornell m'a donné une prise de sang, je la donnerai à Abby. On verra s'il a été drogué ou quoi que soit d'autre.

– Gibbs…

– Quoi ?!?

– Je devais aller chercher Tony ce matin.

– Comment ça ?

– Sa voiture était en panne depuis hier… Et il m'a demandé d'aller le chercher.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, Ziva ?

– J'ai oublié, je viens juste de me rappeler… Si je n'avais pas oublié, ça ne se serait pas passé et… C'est de ma faute Gibbs !

– Non !

Il lui donna une tape sur la tête. Ziva sourit.

***

Gibbs entra dans l'open-office. Aussitôt, McGee et Ziva se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'écran.

– D'après ce que le FBI a découvert en pratiquant l'autopsie avec Ducky, l'homme est mort d'une hémorragie, une balle dans la poitrine comme Tony. Il y avait des traces de coups sur son corps et sur sa tête. La mort daterait d'il y a approximativement deux jours. Il a été enterré hier, d'après eux. Ils ont envoyé la terre et une poudre trouvée sur Tony et le corps à Abby pour qu'elle l'identifie.

– L'homme se nomme comment McGee ?

– Il se nomme… euh…

– Il se nomme Jeff Wilkinson, c'est un professeur en philosophie. Il a 32 ans, fiancé à Catherine Foucachomb, une française et père d'une petite fille, Emmy Dwayne, d'un ancien mariage. Pas de casier judiciaire, pas de problèmes à son travail. Ce type est blanc comme laine.

– Comme neige, Ziva. On dit blanc comme neige.

– Peu importe, McGee, on s'en fout.

– Arrêtez de discuter et dites-moi plutôt son lien avec Tony.

– Il n'y en a pas Gibbs.

– Ziva va voir Abby, McGee, avec moi, on va interroger la fiancée.

Ils se séparèrent.

***

– Abby ?

– Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

– Gibbs m'envoie chercher du nouveau. Alors ?

– Oui. Alors, la terre est toute simple : du calcaire mélangée à du terreau. On en trouve dans les parcs, les jardins, de partout.

– La prise de sang ?

– Je l'ai analysé et il y a des traces de GHB, pas grand-chose mais il y en a quand même. Ils ont dû lui injecter ça pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rappeler qui étaient les agresseurs.

– On n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de l'hôpital.

Elle s'appuya sur le bureau avant de reprendre :

– Et la poudre ? McGee a dit que le FBI t'avait envoyé de la poudre.

– C'est exact. De ce côté-là, c'est un peu plus concluant. Du plâtre avec… Devine un peu !

– De la peinture ?

– Tu n'es pas drôle Ziva.

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors ?

– De l'amiante ! L'amiante est interdit d'utilisation dans l'isolation. J'ai regardé la liste des maisons où il y a encore de l'amiante et devine quoi ?

Ziva s'était approchée de l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle sourit. Abby posa ses mains sur ses hanches et, fière d'elle, dit :

– Que concluez-vous, Officier David ?

– Que Gibbs va être content. Bon travail !

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs.

– Abby a découvert que la poudre, retrouvée sur Tony et le professeur, se trouve être du plâtre mélangé à de l'amiante.

– En quoi est-ce que ça nous aide, Ziva ?

– L'amiante est interdit depuis plusieurs années. Il n'y a que deux maisons qui en ont encore à Washington et dans ses environs. La première est au 3, Radnor Road et la seconde au 19, Cardiff Road.

– Remercie Abby pour moi. On fonce.

Gibbs raccrocha. Il alla voir McGee et remercia la fiancée. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

– La poudre est du plâtre mélangé à de l'amiante. Il n'y a plus que deux maisons à Washington qui en a.

– Et le sang ?

– Ziva ne m'a rien dit là-dessus, répondit l'agent en grimpant dans la voiture.

McGee hocha la tête en entrant dans la voiture. Ils démarrèrent.

***

_Labo d'Abby_

Ziva souffla et commença à partir. Abby la rattrapa et se tint devant elle.

– Abby, je dois remonter, laisse-moi passer.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Ziva, dit-elle. Tony va s'en sortir.

– Merci Abby.

Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras.

***

Ziva entra dans la chambre de Tony. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle. Les médecins l'avaient appelée pour lui dire que l'opération était finie et qu'ils pouvaient le voir. Il pourrait sortir dans une semaine si tout se passait bien.

– Salut Tony.

– Salut.

– Ça va ?

– J'ai connu pire et j'ai connu mieux !

– Tu ne perds jamais ton sens de l'humour, hein ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– Non, mademoiselle David. Alors, l'enquête avance ?

– Plus ou moins. On a une piste, Gibbs et McGee s'en occupent. Gibbs ne veut pas de moi, il m'a mis sur le coin.

– Sur la touche, Ziva, sur la touche !

– Si tu le dis ! Ça reste pareil pour moi, tant que l'on me comprend.

– Je me souviens vaguement de deux, trois trucs. L'un des types avait un accent, je dirais allemand. Il me rappelle un de mes camarades de lycée, d'ailleurs. Un autre était blond et petit. Ils étaient trois, si je me trompe pas.

– Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

– Non… Si ! Quand je suis rentré chez moi, hier, c'était vers 1h du matin… C'est tout. Ça ne vous aidera pas beaucoup mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

– C'est déjà pas mal. D'après Abby, tu as été drogué au GHB donc tu ne…

– Je ne devrais me souvenir de rien. Comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ?

– Un policier t'a trouvé dans un parc. Il a d'abord appelé le FBI. C'est Fornell qui nous a prévenus. Il y avait un cadavre enterré à côté de l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Un certain Jeff Wilkinson.

– Jeff Wilkinson ? Tu es sûre ?

– Oui. Tu le connais ?

– C'était le frère d'un de mes amis. Mon ami s'appelait Fred Wilkinson. Il a été tué, il y a dix ans, en 97. Une balle dans la poitrine.

– Tony, tu viens de faire le lien ! Tu es génial !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de sortir, laissant un Tony bouche bée.

***

_3 Radnor Road_

Gibbs sonna à la porte. Un homme vint leur ouvrir.

– NCIS. Agent spécial Gibbs et voici l'agent spécial McGee. On a…

L'homme leur ferma la porte au nez. Gibbs fit signe à McGee de prendre par derrière avant de forcer la porte d'entrée. Il mit son arme en avant. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans le salon et recouvraient quelque chose avec un drap.

– NCIS, ne bougez plus !

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. McGee arriva et prit des menottes qu'il leur passa. Gibbs s'approcha du drap et le souleva : une femme se trouvait dessous. Elle avait des traces de coups au visage mais respirait encore. Il appela une ambulance.

***

L'ambulance arriva et embarqua la jeune femme.

– Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Elle n'a rien de grave ?

– Non, agent Gibbs. Elle doit juste avoir une côte cassée. Vous êtes arrivés à temps.

– Quand elle se réveillera, contactez-moi, dit-il en tendant une carte.

– Bien, monsieur.

L'ambulancier ferma la porte arrière et l'ambulance démarra. Gibbs se tourna vers McGee.

– Appelle Ziva et dis-lui qu'on a deux suspects à interroger. Je veux les salles d'interrogatoire prêtes en arrivant.

– Bien patron.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

***

_Labo d'Abby_

Ziva entra dans le labo où Abby dansait sur du rock.

– Abby ! cria-t-elle.

– Quoi ? demanda cette dernière en coupant la musique.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide en ordinateur.

– Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

– Un camarade allemand de la probation de Tony au lycée.

– Tu veux dire la promotion, non ?

– Oui, c'est ça, c'est pareil pour moi !

– Okay. Alors… On a neuf correspondances. Tu n'as pas plus de détails ?

– J'appelle Tony.

Elle prit son téléphone et l'appela.

– Tony ? Ton camarade de promo allemand, tu te souviens de quoi d'autre sur lui ? … Okay, merci.

Elle raccrocha. Abby la regardait en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Oh, rien, rien. Alors ?

– Il était dans son équipe de football.

– C'est déjà mieux. Alors, voilà. Bill Karscov, né en 1971 à Berlin. Il est entré aux Etats-Unis en 1987. Tu veux autre chose ?

– Non, ça ira, merci Abby !

– De rien.

Ziva quitta la pièce. Abby regarda son écran et fit apparaitre une photo de Tony et une autre de Ziva. Elle les regarda sur le grand écran.

– Ah, Ziva, on ne peut pas refouler l'amour et ses sentiments ! J'espère que c'est réciproque…

Elle haussa les épaules et ralluma sa musique.

***

_Open-office, NCIS_

Ziva était à son ordinateur lorsque Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent. Les deux suspects furent emmenés par la sécurité dans les salles d'interrogatoire.

– Gibbs ! J'ai des infos supplémentaires !

– Pas maintenant Ziva, je dois interroger les deux hommes qu'on a trouvés. McGee, trouve-moi qui était cette femme.

– Je sais le lien entre les personnes attaquées et Tony, Gibbs.

Ziva avait dit cela calmement. Gibbs revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant elle.

– Je t'écoute. Tu as deux minutes.

– J'ai parlé avec Tony. Il va bien au passage. Jeff Wilkinson était le frère d'un ami de Tony. Son ami s'appelait Fred Wilkinson. Il a été assassiné en 1997. Cette année-là, il y a eu trois autres meurtres. Même façon de tuer à chaque fois : une balle dans la poitrine. Il y a eu Jack Franks, sa sœur Alexandra et enfin Tom Krag. Jack, Fred, Tom et Tony étaient de la même promotion au lycée. Et donc ils connaissaient Alexandra et Jeff.

Les photos des cinq morts et de Tony apparurent à l'écran. McGee et Gibbs s'approchèrent et le regardèrent. Ziva continua.

– J'ai demandé à Tony, s'il y avait d'autres personnes avec eux dans leur « bande ». Il y avait Daniela Gómez et la sœur de ce Tom Krag, Karine.

Les photos des deux jeunes femmes apparurent. Gibbs dit en montrant la première photo :

– C'est la femme qu'on a retrouvé, non ?

– Oui, patron.

– Daniela Gómez. Une des filles de la promo de Tony. Tony a dit qu'un de ses camarades avaient un accent allemand, tout comme un de ses agresseurs. J'ai fait le rapprochement. Maintenant, voici un autre groupe.

Une photo de quatre personnes, trois hommes et une femme, apparut. Ils portaient les tenues de remise de diplôme.

– Ziva ?

– Avec l'aide d'Abby, j'ai retrouvé ce mystérieux camarade allemand. C'est celui à droite, Bill Karscov. Les autres sont Yvana Faste, Sam Berrick et Derek Fennell. Tony et ce Bill étaient en compétition au lycée. Ils faisaient tous deux partis de l'équipe de football. Bill n'aurait pas digéré le fait que Tony soit devenu le roi de l'année et le quater back de l'équipe. D'après Tony, Bill lui en a aussi voulu d'être sorti avec cette Yvana alors que lui s'était fait repousser. Peu de temps après la remise des diplômes, Yvana et Tony ont eu un accident de voiture. Elle n'a pas survécu. Tony s'en ai sorti mais non sans dommages. Après être sorti de l'hôpital, Bill s'en est pris à lui en disant que c'était sa faute. Après ça, Tony a déménagé et ils ne se sont plus jamais revus.

– Ils ont retrouvé le tueur de 97 ?

– Non. Ils n'avaient jamais assez de preuves, ni de pistes. Elles débouchaient toutes nulle part.

Les photos de tout le groupe et celles de la bande de Tony apparurent à l'écran.

– Les deux hommes qu'on a arrêtés, ce sont eux, dit Gibbs en pointant les photos des amis de Bill Karscov. Ziva, viens interroger ces types avec moi. Je sens que tu vas être très persuasive.

– Oh que oui, Gibbs !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les photos à l'écran, une dernière fois.

***

McGee était derrière la vitre dans la salle d'observation. Ziva et Gibbs entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sam Berrick était assis sur une chaise. Ziva tira une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit dessus avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Gibbs posa ses mains sur la table et fixa l'homme.

– Sam Berrick. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre et de tentative de meurtre. Connaissez-vous ces personnes ?

Il étala devant lui les photos de Tony et de ses amis.

– Non.

– C'est étrange parce que la jeune femme que l'on a retrouvé chez vous, est celle-ci, dit Gibbs en montrant la photo de Daniela.

– Je ne la connais pas. Vous faites erreur. Dites la femme là-bas, elle sert à quoi ? Elle fait juste figuration ?

– Croyez-moi, si vous ne répondez pas aux questions, vous saurez qu'elle ne fait pas figuration.

Ziva sourit. Elle regarda le suspect avant de se lever et de déposer le dossier sur la table.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une pimbêche pareille pourrait me…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ziva lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit dans son dos.

– Ne me traitez plus jamais de pimbêche ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle le relâcha et retourna s'assoir sur la chaise.

– Maintenant répondez à mes questions ou je la laisse vous interroger.

– Elle ne me fait pas peur. Laissez-moi avec elle, si vous voulez, mais je ne dirais rien.

– Tony DiNozzo, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

– Non.

– Il est à l'hôpital, une balle dans la poitrine et nous avons de très bonnes raisons de croire qu'un certain Bill Karscov y est pour quelque chose. Vous êtes ses complices, nous le savons. Vous ne voulez pas raccourcir votre peine ?

– Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici !

– Classique, dit Ziva en se levant. Mon ami est à l'hôpital et, voyez-vous, je déteste ça. Je deviens plus agressive, plus persuasive aussi.

Elle se mit derrière lui et lui souffla :

– Je pourrais vous tuer avec un stylo alors ne me faites pas sortir de mes gonds et répondez.

– Tuez-moi alors car je ne sais rien donc je ne peux rien dire et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne le dirai pas à un vieux fou et à une pimbêche hargneuse !

– Officier David ! s'écria Gibbs pour l'arrêter.

Elle leva les mains et alla s'assoir sur la chaise.

***

_Salle d'observation_

La porte s'ouvrit. McGee tourna la tête et vit alors Tony.

– Appelle-les, je veux leur dire deux mots.

Il ressortit. McGee prit son téléphone et appela Gibbs, en maudissant Tony au passage.

– Quoi McGee ?!?

– Tony est là, Gibbs. Il veut nous parler.

Gibbs raccrocha et fit signe à Ziva. Tous deux sortirent, tout comme McGee. Tony était assis sur un fauteuil à l'extérieur.

– Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'ont déjà fait sortir ?

– Ils n'ont pas exactement donné leur accord. Mais, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Gibbs, j'aimerai interroger Sam Berrick.

– Hors de question ! Retourne à l'hôpital.

– Gibbs; réfléchis ! Je connais Sam, je sais comment faire pour qu'il parle !

– Tony, tu as été opéré ce matin, tu as failli y passer, alors tu retournes à l'hôpital et tu te reposes !

– Ziva, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi.

– Tony, je suis d'accord avec eux.

– Le bleu, tu sais, ton avis, garde-le. Je me sens bien et ce n'est pas une balle qui va arriver à bout d'un DiNozzo.

– Tony, retourne à l'hôpital. Ziva, tu l'accompagnes.

Gibbs se retourna pour retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Tony se leva alors et vint se placer entre lui et la porte.

– Gibbs, écoute-moi. Sam Berrick a toujours eu peur de moi. Il ne s'en est jamais pris à moi de face. Je suis son point faible. Je parviendrais à tirer quelque chose de lui sans même le menacer, tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien pratique, hein ? Tu ne t'es jamais arrêté pour des petits détails pareils ! Tu as été dans le coma et pourtant quelques heures après t'être réveillé, tu étais déjà au bureau. Alors, si tu veux gagner une bonne heure, laisse-moi y aller.

– Tony, commença-t-il, calmement. Tu n'iras pas dans cette salle alors…

Tony, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, avait tourné la poignée de la porte dans son dos. Il s'engouffra très vite à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il tira la table, la mit contre et s'assit dessus.

– Salut Sammy.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça !

Le suspect s'était levé et se tenait debout face à Tony.

***

_De l'autre côté de la porte_

Ziva déverrouilla la serrure et tourna la poignée mais la porte était bloquée.

– Tant pis. On va dans la salle d'observation.

Ils s'exécutèrent et observèrent la scène.

– Tu ne me reconnais pas, _Sammy_, dit Tony en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa et il recula jusqu'au mur. Tony esquissa un sourire.

– Tony n'est pas effrayant, pourquoi ce type a peur comme ça ?

– Va le lui demander, McGee, souffla Ziva.

– C'est impossible, tu es mort !

– Quoi ? Attends que je vérifie !

Il leva les mains devant lui et les tourna plusieurs fois.

– Je crois que tu fais erreur Sammy. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant !

– Bill t'a tiré dessus ! Juste devant nous ! On l'a vu le faire ! On t'a même balancé dans le parc, nous-mêmes !

– Bill m'a tiré dessus ? répéta Tony en se levant et en s'approchant de Sam.

– Oui, il voulait se venger de toi. Juste avant que tu déménages, il avait dit que, tôt ou tard, il te retrouverait et qu'il te ferait payer pour tout ce que tu as fait… Il… il a même dit que… pour t'atteindre, il… il s'en prendrait à… à tous tes amis…

– Tu sais, je crois que je me souviens très bien que Bill me détestait. Mais, je ne pensais pas que… Attends un peu, depuis quand tu es blond, Sammy ? C'était donc toi ce petit blond qui riait dans le parc !

Sam se laissa glisser le long du mur et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Tony s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

– Peut-être que Tony est un peu effrayant comme ça !

– Où est Bill ?

– Je ne dirais rien.

– Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Tu sais comme moi qu'on le retrouvera. En disant où il est, tu ne seras pas accuser d'entrave à enquête fédérale, tu sais ? Alors, maintenant, dis-moi où il est ! dit Tony, sa voix montant d'un cran à chaque mot.

– Ne me fais pas de mal ! Il est allé chercher Karine, tout seul.

– Ok. Maintenant, dis-moi où il habite.

–21 Waldorf Forest Road, c'est en dehors de la ville, près de…

– Waldorf, je connais.

Il se leva et tira la table de la porte.

– Merci pour ton aide. Au fait, Karine t'a attendu à la promo. Toute la soirée. Elle a refusé toutes les invitations à danser. Elle était magnifique dans la robe qu'elle s'était achetée spécialement pour cette soirée. Elle t'aimait vraiment, Sam.

Il sortit, laissant Sam avec ses pensées et un air stupéfait au visage.

– Elle m'aim… Karine, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee rejoignirent Tony à l'extérieur. Celui-ci les regarda et sourit.

– Vous m'y avez obligé !

– Et tu as bien fait Tony.

– Tu sais, tu peux vraiment être effrayant, Tony !

– Tu avais peur, le bleu ?

– Non mais je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de ce type.

– Donc tu as eu peur le bleu !

– Tony, tu ne fais pas peur, la seule chose qui a été effrayante, c'est la manière dont tu as fini l'interrogatoire.

– Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Tony, tu retournes à l'hôpital maintenant.

Il acquiesça et ils partirent dans l'open-office. En passant devant les bureaux, le téléphone de Tony se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

– DiNozzo.

– Tony, ici Bill. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te remets bien de ta blessure à ce que je vois.

– Où es-tu ?

– C'est entre toi et moi. Je tue Karine si tu me rejoins avec des agents du NCIS.

– Où es-tu ?

– Sur le toit en face. Viens, désarmé.

Tony raccrocha. Bill sourit en tenant toujours le téléphone.

***

Gibbs regarda Tony et les autres.

– On suit le plan ?

– Oui, quand je dis « J'arrive Karine », vous partez pour venir m'aider, de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas le coup venir.

– Ziva, donne le micro à Tony.

Elle prit le micro et s'approcha de Tony. Ce dernier déboutonna sa chemise qu'il s'était enfilé en quittant l'hôpital.

– Ziva, pour ce qui…

– Oublie, Tony. C'était dans l'excitation, on avait aucune preuve, enfin, t'as compris.

Elle fixa le micro dans sa poche intérieur et s'éloigna. Il reboutonna la chemise et dit :

– Ouais, j'ai compris…

– Fais gaffe à toi, Tony !

– Pas de problème, Abby.

Il sortit du labo de cette dernière.

***

Tony sortit du NCIS en courant. Il traversa la rue et entra dans le bâtiment en face.

***

_Sur le toit_

Karine était menottée à un tuyau et Bill se tenait à côté d'elle, un 9mm à la main. La porte s'ouvrit et Tony arriva.

– Tony, ça fait longtemps.

– J'aurai préféré ne jamais te revoir, Bill.

– Tu n'es pas le seul. Je pensais t'avoir tué et m'être débarrassé de toi pour de bon.

– C'est loupé, on dirait. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, beaucoup de personnes ont essayé de me tuer avant toi, je suis toujours là comme tu le vois.

– Plus pour très longtemps.

Il leva son arme vers Tony. Karine se débattit avec ses menottes. Deux coups de feu retentirent. Elle se tourna vers Tony et le vit debout se tenant simplement l'épaule. Elle souffla de soulagement.

– Tony, détache-moi !

– J'arrive Karine.

***

_Au NCIS_

« J'arrive Karine. » C'était le signal. Ils se précipitèrent tous trois dehors.

***

_Sur le toit_

Il rangea son arme, prit une barre de métal sur le sol et frappa le tuyau. Il céda au bout de trois coups. Karine se leva et regarda son poignée gauche. Les menottes pendaient. Elle les enlèverait plus tard. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Tony. Elle vit alors Tony, lui souriant, et derrière Bill, le 9mm pointé sur lui.

– Tony, derrière toi !

Un coup de feu retentit. Tony tomba sur le sol.

– NCIS, ne bougez plus !

Bill leva les mains et lâcha son arme. Il allait être arrêté mais il souriait. Son ennemi de toujours était mort. Enfin. Ziva se précipita vers Tony pendant que McGee appelait une ambulance et que Gibbs arrêtait Bill.

– Tony, si tu meurs, je ne pourrai pas te tuer alors tu as intérêt à tenir bon !

– Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Karine en s'agenouillant.

– Il a plutôt intérêt ou bien c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Hein, Tony, t'entends ?

Karine sourit légèrement. Ziva tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie ; la balle avait traversé Tony. Karine l'aida tant bien que mal. McGee les rejoignit. Lui aussi était inquiet. Ils entendirent alors les sirènes des ambulances et furent à moitié soulagés.

– Tiens bon Tony, l'ambulance est là.

***

Abby était sur son ordinateur lorsque McGee entra. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda ce qu'elle faisait.

– C'est le logiciel de recherche pour trouver un mari ?

– Oui !

– Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

– Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Ziva.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu te souviens qu'on avait essayé Ziva et Tony ?

– Oui. Et alors, ils ne sont pas ensembles quand même ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ahuri.

– Non, mais j'espère qu'ils le seront.

– Quoi ? Tu sais, on parle de Tony et Ziva ! Tony, le dragueur invétéré, et Ziva, la tueuse sans pitié !

– Je suis sûre à 90% que Ziva a craqué sur notre dragueur préféré !

– Tu rigoles là ?

– Non. Ah, ça y est. J'ai trouvé une photo de Tony !

– T'en avais pas ?

– Si mais c'était des vieilles. Alors…

L'image de l'enfant apparut alors. Celui-ci était très différent de la dernière fois. C'était une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années ayant de magnifiques yeux verts et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle souriait. Son teint était mat et ses traits finement dessinés.

– Waouh !

– C'est le cas de le dire, Tim…

– Cas de dire quoi, Abby ?

– Gibbs ! Oh, euh… On regardait un truc pour s'amuser.

– Très jolie jeune fille. Leur enfant serait très belle mais il n'y aura jamais d'enfant entre eux.

Abby et McGee se regardèrent stupéfaits. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gibbs ajouta :

– Essayez donc Kate avec Tony.

– Euh… Kate mais pourquoi, patron ?

– Les questions après.

Abby se retourna et remplaça l'image de Ziva par une photo de Kate. L'image d'un petit garçon apparut. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

– Il est trop mignon !

– Tony… Tony l'aimait…

– Pardon ? dirent McGee et Abby en se retournant.

– Comment tu sais ça, Gibbs ?

– Le jour de sa mort, il est allé dans un bar le soir. J'ai trouvé l'adresse sur son bureau. J'y suis allé. Je l'ai ramené chez lui. Il était saoul. Le lendemain, comme il n'avait pas sa voiture, je suis allé le chercher et il me l'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait…

– Pauvre Tony…

– Tu es sûr Gibbs qu'il ne t'a pas raconté d'histoires ? Non, parce que Tony était comme d'habitude, peut-être un peu triste mais sinon…

– McGee, une personne est capable de cacher ses sentiments. Regarde Ziva !

– Oui, mais on parle de Tony.

– Tony était ici il y a quelques heures alors qu'il venait de se faire opérer ! Tu avais l'impression qu'il souffrait ?

– Euh… Non.

– Bien, fin de la discussion. Tout ceci reste entre vous. Et débarrassez-vous de ce truc !

Gibbs s'arrêta derrière McGee, lui donna une tape sur la tête et sortit. Abby reporta son attention sur les photos. McGee fit de même.

– J'arrive pas à y croire…

– Moi si, difficilement mais je pense que c'est possible qu'il l'aimait…

***

_A Bethesda_

Ziva s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Tony. Des rires lui parvenaient. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Tony, assis dans le lit, et, à côté de lui, une jeune fille.

– Salut Ziva !

– Euh… Salut Tony.

– Je vais vous laisser. J'attends dehors.

– D'accord.

La jeune fille sortit. Ziva s'approcha de Tony.

– Alors, comment tu te sens ?

– Bien. Mais j'ai hâte de sortir, je ne supporte vraiment pas les hôpitaux.

Ziva sourit. Soudain, son téléphone vibra. Elle regarda qui appelait. Gibbs.

– Je dois y aller. Contente de t'avoir vu.

– Moi aussi.

Elle sortit. La jeune fille la regarda.

– Vous travaillez avec mon père ?

– Ton père ?

– Ben oui, Tony.

Ziva ne répondit pas et regarda, surprise, la jeune fille.

* * *

**C'était donc le premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vosu a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques.**

**AngelShep**


	2. Un ou deux DiNozzo ?

**Je suis de retour avec mon second chapitre. Je remercie les personnes ayant lu ma fic et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus court que l'autre, mais il est dans sa suite directe - ou presque... **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je crois que c'est mieux en quelque sorte, sinon les épisodes seraient moisn palpitants et les personnages souffrairaient beaucoup...**

**Mais sinon, à part ça, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :**

**Bon chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un... ou deux DiNozzo ?**

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau.

– Tu n'es pas censé avoir une semaine de convalescence encore ?

– Si mais je voulais venir !

– Toi, vouloir venir travailler ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'assoir en esquissant un sourire. Ziva posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune fille à l'hôpital :

– Tony, la fille que j'ai vu l'autre jour à l'hôpital, elle m'a demandé si je travaillais avec son « père ». Et quand je lui ai demandée de qui elle parlait, elle m'a répondue de toi. Alors je me demandais, est-ce qu'elle disait la vérité ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était rapprochée du bureau de Tony et avait posé ses mains sur le bord, fixant Tony. Celui-ci releva la tête.

– Tu penses qu'elle disait la vérité ?

McGee et Gibbs avaient relevé la tête et attendaient la réponse de Tony. Ziva le regarda, cherchant à voir où il voulait en venir.

– Réponds simplement à la question, Tony.

– Elle disait la vérité, répondit-il.

– Tu mens, dit-elle en se retournant pour retourner à son bureau. Tu as baissé les yeux vers la gauche en disant cela.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Il décrocha.

– On arrive. On a une affaire, Ziva avec Tony, vous allez voir les deux témoins, McGee avec moi, on va sur la scène du crime.

Tous les quatre allèrent vers l'ascenseur.

***

Tony et Ziva descendirent de la voiture. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte et frappèrent. Une femme leur ouvrit :

– Je peux vous aider ?

– NCIS, agents David et DiNozzo.

– Entrez.

Ils entrèrent. Lorsque Tony passa à côté d'elle, elle dit :

– Bonjour Tony.

– Bonjour Stacy.

– Vous vous connaissez ?

– Ziva, ton sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours !

– Je vais chercher les filles.

Elle les laissa dans le salon. Ziva commença à regarder les photos. Elle en prit une dans ses mains.

– Tony, viens voir la photo !

– Quelle photo ?

Elle la lui mit sous le nez. Il la regarda et un sourire apparut sur son visage. La photo montrait Stacy tenant dans ses bras sa fille et Tony tenant dans ses bras une autre jeune fille. Les deux filles se tenaient la main.

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Ava, Emmy, voici les agents du NCIS. Agent David, voici Emmy, ma fille, et son amie, Ava.

Tony et Ziva se retournèrent.

– Salut Tony !

– Salut Emmy.

– Papa ?

– C'est bien moi Ava.

– Je croyais que tu…

– Attendez ! s'écria Ziva. Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tu viens de l'appeler « papa » ?

– Vous êtes la femme de l'hôpital ? Donc j'avais raison, vous travaillez bien avec mon père.

– Mais, quand je t'ai posé la question tout à l'heure, tu as dit que… Tu mentais pourtant !

– Ziva, tu t'embrouilles là. Ava, comme tu as vu la scène, tu vas venir avec nous, dit-il en se tournant vers celle-ci.

– Okay. Je vais chercher mes affaires !

Elle monta à l'étage et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

– Voilà, c'est bon, je suis prête.

– Merci, Stacy, de l'avoir gardée ce week-end.

– De rien, Tony. Emmy était contente d'être avec elle.

– Je n'en doute pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Stacy l'ouvrit. Ziva dit au revoir et sortit. Ava fit la bise à Emmy et Stacy avant de sortir, suivie de son père. Tony sortit les clés de la voiture et Ziva les lui prit.

– Hors de question que tu conduises, Ziva !

– Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, Tony !

– Disons que je tiens à ma vie et que je tiens aussi à celle d'Ava, alors…

Il lui prit les clés et grimpa dans la voiture. Ziva le fusilla du regard avant d'entrer côté passager. Ava entra à l'arrière en souriant.

***

McGee était assis à son bureau lorsqu'il vit Ziva, Tony et Ava arrivaient. Tony et Ava montèrent vers le bureau de la directrice alors que Ziva vint s'assoir à son bureau.

– Qui c'est la fille ?

– Ava DiNozzo.

– Quoi ?!? s'écria-t-il, manquant de s'étouffer. Tony a une fille ?

– Oui, on dirait bien !

– Pourquoi ils sont montés ?

– Pour prévenir la directrice le bleu ! dit Tony en arrivant, suivi d'Ava. Fais-ce que tu veux mais ne nous empêche pas de travailler, souffla-t-il à sa fille.

Elle acquiesça et Tony s'assit. McGee avait reporté son attention sur l'ordinateur. Ava s'approcha et regarda ce qu'il faisait.

– Vous ne trouverez rien en cherchant comme ça.

– Pardon ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille et je suis un agent fédéral et un informaticien alors, ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

– Je voulais juste vous dire que…

– Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Ziva. Elle regarda ce qu'elle faisait. Ziva, ne le supportant pas, lui balança :

– Regarde ce que fais ton cher père et laisse-nous travailler !

– Je t'emmène voir Abby ! dit Tony en se levant, l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer.

Ava le suivit. McGee et Ziva se regardèrent avant de les suivre.

***

Abby pianotait sur son ordinateur lorsque Tony et Ava arrivèrent.

– Salut Abby. Je t'emmène quelqu'un !

– Tony ? Qui est-ce…, commença-t-elle. Ava !

– Salut Abby !

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras. A ce moment-là, Gibbs, Ziva et McGee entrèrent. Tous trois observèrent Ava. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains coupés en dégradé. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude. Elle était plutôt grande et portait un jean noir avec un débardeur noir aussi. Elle avait des bottes avec des talons et était légèrement maquillée. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux. Elle avait perdu son sourire.

– Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Tony, Abby ? Et euh…

– Ava, elle s'appelle Ava, patron, lui marmonna Tim.

– Qui c'est ?

Tony grimaça et se retourna.

– Gibbs, voici Ava, ma fille. Ava, Gibbs, mon patron.

– Ta fille ? J'ai bien entendu Tony ? Peut-on savoir depuis quand tu as une fille ?

– Seize ans Gibbs.

– Et peut-on savoir ce qu'elle fait là ?

– J'en ai marre ! s'écria Ava. Vous posez des questions à mon père qui me concernent alors que je suis juste devant vous ! Je peux vous répondre, vous savez, je ne suis pas handicapée, sourde ou muette !

– Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite ?!? demanda Gibbs, furieux qu'on lui tienne tête.

– Oh ! Quand c'est demander aussi _gentiment_, comment ne pas répondre ? dit-elle d'une voix surprise. Je suis ici parce que j'ai été témoin de l'enlèvement de Sandra McCoyle, dit-elle reprenant un ton sérieux. Et de plus, j'ai un stage d'une semaine au NCIS. Ça va être super, on va bien s'amuser ! ajouta-t-elle en prenant une voix joyeuse et en souriant niaisement.

– Abby, du nouveau ? interrogea-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Abby avait regardé la scène en souriant. Elle reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Ava et Tony échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Ava s'assit sur un tabouret à côté d'Abby.

– J'ai identifié la plaque grâce à Ava. Alors, c'était un pick-up noir. J'ai trouvé le propriétaire : un certain Alex Hecht.

– Rapport avec la famille McCoyle ?

– J'ai envoyé son nom à McGee pour qu'il cherche ça.

– McGee ?

– Euh… Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder mes mails.

Gibbs lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

– Même moi, je sais le faire, McGee.

– Je vous l'avais dit.

– Pardon ?

– Tout à l'heure, vous cherchiez des informations sur le propriétaire de la voiture. Vous avez mis le numéro de la plaque et la marque de la voiture. Je vous avez dit que vous ne trouveriez rien.

– C'est vrai McGee ?

– Euh… oui, patron.

– Abby, trouve-moi des infos sur ce type.

– Très bien, alors Alex Hecht…

– Je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose ! s'écria soudain Tony.

– DiNozzo ?

– Alex Hecht est le frère de Paula McCoyle. Je l'ai rencontré, une fois, quand ils nous avaient invités à diner.

– Abby ?

– C'est exact, c'est bien son frère. Il habite au 13, Sapling Ridge Road près du parc de Shenandoah.

– Bon travail, Abby. McGee, Ziva, Tony avec moi. On va rendre une petite visite à ce Hecht.

– Je viens avec vous !

– Hors de question, dit-il en montant dans l'ascenseur, suivi de McGee et Ziva.

– Je fais un stage ici donc il faut que je voie comment vous travaillez. Et puis, je sais me défendre !

– Gibbs, on l'emmène.

– DiNozzo, tu montes dans cet ascenseur, elle n'aura qu'à rester avec Abby.

Tony ne bougea pas. Ava croisa les bras. Gibbs soupira et leur fit signe de monter. Ils s'exécutèrent et les portes se refermèrent. Tony et Ava se regardèrent en souriant.

***

L'équipe sortit des voitures et se divisa en deux groupes : Gibbs et McGee pour l'avant et Tony, Ziva et Ava pour l'arrière de la maison.

Tony et Ziva se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte de derrière. Ava était à côté de son père. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes sortirent en courant. Ziva se précipita sur le premier et Tony sur le deuxième.

– Tony, occupe-toi du dernier !

– Ava, fonce !

Ava ne fit ni une ni deux et fonça vers l'homme. Ce dernier arrivait presque au mur. Tony donna son prisonnier à Ziva et courut rejoindre Ava. Gibbs et McGee sortirent de la maison. Ava rattrapa enfin l'homme et se jeta sur lui. Il tomba. Tony arriva quelques secondes plus tard et lui passa les menottes.

– Tu manques d'endurance, Ava !

– Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi.

– Je devais m'occuper de l'autre avant ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il le releva tandis qu'Ava souriait. Le reste du groupe les avait rejoints. Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à Ava. Il se méfiait d'elle même si c'était la fille de Tony. Ils emmenèrent leurs suspects dans les voitures.

***

Tony et Ava regardaient Gibbs interroger un des suspects. Ava regarda son père et demanda :

– Pourquoi tu ne t'opposes pas à Gibbs ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tout à l'heure, quand Gibbs m'a vu. Il t'a posé des questions et toi, tu n'as rien dit, tu as juste répondu. Pourquoi ?

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant sur la vitre teintée.

– Papa, j'ai hérité de ton caractère rebelle et là, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es un mollusque !

Dans le couloir, Ziva marchait lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Ava. Elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta. Dans la salle d'observation, Ava continuait à poser ses questions à son père, qui fixait le sol.

– Tu t'es opposé à tes patrons à Baltimore, à Philadelphie et à Peoria. Alors pourquoi pas Gibbs ?

– Tu sais pourquoi, miss Je-sais-Tout.

– Oui mais…

– Tu adores quand je te le redis ! Je sais, je te connais depuis seize ans… Seize longues… et ennuyeuses… années.

– Hey ! Et ça ne marche pas avec moi, tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement !

– Je sais bien, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Tu sais comment est ton grand-père…

– Oui et je sais aussi que tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout ! Tu es un meilleur père que lui, dix mille fois mieux même !

– Gibbs ressemble au père que je n'ai jamais eu…, murmura-t-il en regardant l'agent interroger le suspect.

– Parfois, il faut s'opposer à ses parents…

– Tu parles d'expérience, miss ?

– Moi, non !

– Tu sais que je t'adore Ava ?

– Oui. Et moi aussi papa.

– Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Dans le couloir, Ziva courut pour s'éloigner de la porte, perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

***

Tony, Ziva et McGee étaient assis à leur bureau. Ava était assise sur un meuble derrière Tony ; elle avait un crayon et un bloc-notes à la main. Gibbs arriva, son éternel café noir à la main.

– Patron, on a découvert quelque chose, dit Tony. Paula McCoyle a été adoptée par les Hecht. Alex n'est donc pas son frère.

– Sandra n'est pas la fille du quartier-maître. Elle est en réalité la fille de son « frère ». Celui-ci l'aurait violée alors qu'elle était soule. A cette époque, elle sortait déjà avec Nick McCoyle…, continua Ziva.

– Ils se sont mariés deux ans après sa naissance. Concernant Paula, on a découvert qu'elle ne pouvait plus tomber enceinte, suite à des complications lors de l'accouchement… Elle est donc stérile.

– On sait aussi quels sont ces vrais parents. Accroche-toi bien, Gibbs. Ces vrais parents sont ses beaux-parents. Ils ont payé la famille Hecht pour qu'elle adopte Paula. La raison ? dit DiNozzo en indiquant Ziva.

– Paula est né pendant qu'ils divorçaient, enchaina celle-ci. L'arrivée du bébé a chamboulé leurs plans et le juge a refusé le divorce. Alors, jugeant le bébé porteur de « malheurs », ils s'en sont débarrassés.

– Le quartier-maître sait-il tout ça ? interrogea Gibbs.

– Non, dit McGee.

– C'est pour ça que je te l'ai appelé, ajouta Tony l'empêchant de répliquer.

Le téléphone de Tony sonna alors. Il répondit. Quelques secondes après, il raccrochait.

– Dans la salle d'interrogatoire 6.

– Bon travail ! cria-t-il en partant.

Ils se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran. Ava se leva et posa son crayon et son bloc-notes. Elle commença à marcher entre les bureaux. Tony la remarqua et demanda sans lever la tête :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi Alex Hecht aurait-il enlevé sa propre fille ?

– Il n'a pas enlevé que sa fille, Paula McCoyle a disparu elle aussi, répliqua Tim.

– Ce n'est pas logique ! La seule raison qui pourrait le pousser à faire ça, c'est de vouloir faire une famille ! Mais Sandra n'était…

– Ava, tu vas bien ? demanda Ziva en la voyant s'arrêter.

– Sandra a changée il y a deux ans… Elle est devenue distante, comme si elle avait un énorme secret.

– Les secrets, c'est le rayon de McGee ! Hein ? dit Ziva.

– Je dirais que Tony se débrouille bien aussi, non ?

– Elle a changée après la mort de… Papa, son grand-père !

– Bien sûr ! Allons voir Gibbs !

Tony se leva et fila vers les salles d'interrogatoire, suivi d'Ava et de Ziva et McGee, qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

***

Gibbs était assis sur la chaise en face du quartier-maître. Ce dernier était ébahi.

– Je sais que ça doit faire un choc mais…

– Patron ! Coupa Tony en ouvrant la porte.

Gibbs sortit à la suite de Tony et, une fois la porte fermée, il cria :

– J'espère que tu as une excellente raison d'interrompre l'interrogatoire, DiNozzo !

– Sandra était au courant.

– Quoi ?

– Elle savait tout ! Quand son grand-père est mort, elle était avec lui. Il a dit qu'il voulait lui parler avant qu'il ne meurt ! Il lui a tout dit, tout, Gibbs.

– En quoi est-ce que c'est important ?

– Alex Hecht a enlevé Sandra et Paula.

Gibbs inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers Ziva et McGee. Soudain, Abby arriva.

– J'ai du nouveau ! Gibbs, tu sais le sang que tu m'as rapporté ? C'est le sang de Paula McCoyle.

Le téléphone d'Ava sonna alors. Elle le sortit. Ziva le regarda avec des yeux ronds : pleins de paillettes et d'étoiles étaient collées dessus et formaient le drapeau de Grande-Bretagne. Elle décrocha.

– Allo ?

– Ava ? C'est Sandra !

– Sandra ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

– Je sais pas trop. Dans une cave humide.

– Y'a pas des trucs qui pourraient nous aider à te retrouver ?

– Y'a un train qui passe à peu près toutes les heures et j'ai entendu mon oncle et ma mère parlaient d'une île…

– Okay. Tu as entendu autre chose ?

– Y'a deux autres personnes, une dénommée MacHalan et un certain « KW ».

– MacHalan et KW. Okay. Sandra, on va te retrouver. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

– Ils arrivent, je dois te laisser.

– Sandra !

Celle-ci raccrocha. Ava rangea son téléphone et dit :

– Abby, on va avoir besoin de tes ordis.

– Suivez-moi.

Elle partit, suivie de Ziva et McGee. Tony regarda sa fille qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il partit et elle le suivit. Gibbs les regarda s'éloigner suspicieux.

***

Abby entra dans son labo, suivie des autres. Elle alla sur son ordinateur et se tourna vers Ava :

– Voilà nous avons mes ordis !

– J'ai eu Sandra au tel et elle a dit qu'il y avait une femme nommée MacHalan et un homme nommé KW.

– Voyons, voyons. MacHalan. Ça y est ! Melinda MacHalan. Voilà sa photo.

Une photographie d'une jeune femme apparut. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux émeraude. Elle avait des traits délicats et la peau blanche. Elle souriait, un sourire enchanteur. Tony faillit tomber en voyant la photo. Il recula et s'assit sur une chaise. Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit pour essayer de cacher ce moment mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Gibbs parla alors :

– Tu la connais ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

– Qui c'est ?

Tony ne répondit pas. Il fixait la photo de la femme. Soudain, il eut un haut-le-cœur et sortit en courant du labo. Gibbs et Ziva le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes pour hommes.

– Tony ?

– Tony, où es-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas mais tapa dans une des portes. Gibbs et Ziva s'approchèrent et s'assirent autour de la porte. Tony finit par l'ouvrir et murmura :

– Qui est avec vous ?

– Personne et on a bloqué la porte des toilettes pour ne pas qu'on soit dérangés, répondit Ziva.

– Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

– Melinda MacHalan est la mère d'Ava…

– Quoi ? dit Gibbs en se tournant vers lui.

Ziva s'était levé et regardait Tony à travers le miroir. Elle vit que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement. Elle se retourna et le regarda, essayant de le réconforter en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

– Je crois que vous avez besoin de toute l'histoire, souffla Tony en se levant.

Il s'approcha de Ziva et fit couler l'eau. Il s'en aspergea le visage et, fixant le lavabo, commença :

– Quand Melinda a accouché d'Ava, nous étions fiancés. Un an plus tard, on se mariait. Mais, un an après… La veille de l'anniversaire d'Ava, elle est partie laissant simplement un mot me disant de bien m'occuper d'Ava et de ne pas la chercher.

– Tu l'as cherchée ?

– Non. Je savais que ce serait inutile.

– Comment ça ?

– Melinda est… est une pro de l'informatique. MacHalan n'est pas son vrai nom, tout comme les noms qu'elle a pris auparavant, Greks, Wertry… Je savais que ça n'aurait servi à rien.

– Tu connais son vrai nom ?

– Oui… C'est Turner. Melinda Turner.

– Tony, Ava sait-elle tout ça sur sa mère ?

– Elle sait juste qu'elle est partie quand elle avait deux ans.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je le lui demanderais bien Gibbs mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quatorze ans !

– Tony, si tu veux rester ici pendant…

– Non, c'est bon, Gibbs. Ça ira.

Gibbs débloqua la porte et sortit. Ziva resta avec Tony. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de son histoire. Tony mouilla à nouveau son visage et coupa l'eau. Il s'essuya les mains dans la serviette et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, puisqu'il avait pleuré. Ziva posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Tony, si t'as besoin, je suis là.

– Merci Ziva.

Il lui fit un maigre sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle commença à partir mais il lui attrapa la main et la retourna. Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Ziva, surprise, lui rendit son étreinte.

– Merci. Ne dites rien à McGee.

– Et Abby ?

– Elle le sait…

– Okay.

Elle sortit. Tony ferma les yeux et souffla. Il sortit.

***

– Voilà j'ai une adresse : 2, Carson Lane. C'est sur Kent Island à la pointe. Sur KW, je n'ai rien, ça doit être un surnom.

– Génial, Abby. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Tony.

– Pas besoin patron, je suis là.

– On fonce.

– Je viens, dit Ava.

– Tony !

– Elle vient, Gibbs.

– Hors de question. Soit tu viens seul, soit on fait sans toi, Tony, mais elle ne vient pas.

– Elle sait utiliser une arme, Gibbs.

– Peu importe, c'est trop dangereux.

– Si tu le dis, mais ils sont quatre et on est quatre, et on a l'effet de surprise. Elle aura un gilet par balles et on pourra la couvrir. Elle vient.

– DiNozzo, j'ai dit non. N'insiste pas où tu es viré.

– Elle vient, insista-t-il en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

– Non. Maintenant, si tu ne viens pas, tu ne reviendras jamais au NCIS sauf pour ta lettre de démission, alors dépêche-toi !

– Elle vient, Gibbs et peu importe si tu me renvoies ou non.

Ziva regarda les deux hommes puis se mit à côté de Tony. McGee préféra rester avec Gibbs. Ava ne voulait pas que son père soit renvoyé mais en même temps, elle était contente de le voir tenir tête à son patron.

– Ziva, Tony, venez maintenant.

– Non.

– Très bien, elle vient, grogna-t-il, mais elle reste derrière.

Tony sourit puis pénétra dans l'ascenseur, suivi de sa fille et de la jeune femme.

***

Ils sont devant la maison de MacHalan. Gibbs et McGee sont à droite de la porte d'entrée alors que Tony, Ziva et Ava sont à gauche de la porte de derrière. Gibbs donna le signal dans la radio. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le salon. Une femme et un homme s'y trouvaient. Elle se retourna mais McGee l'attrapa et lui passa les menottes. Gibbs s'occupa de l'homme. Dans la pièce adjacente, Ziva maitrisait un homme avec Ava. Tony ouvrit une autre porte. Des escaliers descendaient vers la cave. Il l'emprunta. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Gibbs entra dans la cuisine. Ziva et Ava pénétrèrent dans le salon et il les suivit. L'israélienne poussa l'homme sur le canapé à côté des deux autres prisonniers.

– Tony ?

– Il était avec nous…

– Où il est passé ?

Ziva retourna dans la cuisine. Elle vit la porte menant à la cave et tourna la poignée. Fermée. Elle frappa dessus avant de sortir ses épingles pour la forcer.

***

Pendant ce temps, Tony descendit les marches. Là, il vit Sandra, inconsciente, allongée sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle. Il vérifia qu'elle respirait encore. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la porte s'était fermée alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce tentant de voir quelque chose de précis. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et il la vit.

– Melinda…

La femme, qui s'apprêtait à tirer, s'arrêta net, reconnaissant cette voix.

– Tony ?

– Pourquoi ? Melinda, pourquoi ?

– Pour vous protéger, toi et Ava. Et comment va-t-elle ?

– Très bien. Et je compte faire en sorte qu'elle le reste. Elle ne saura rien. Elle ne saura pas que sa mère est partie, préférant remplir sa mission à la CIA plutôt que de rester avec sa famille. Elle ne saura pas que tu travailles avec un kidnappeur. Et elle ne saura pas que tu t'es fait une nouvelle vie.

– Tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi je suis partie ? Tu ne lui as pas dit pour qui je travaille ?

Elle se précipita sur Tony et commença à le frapper sur la poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit et Ziva et Gibbs entrèrent, leur arme braquées et prêtes. Melinda s'effondra en pleurs. Tony la repoussa et retourna auprès de Sandra. Gibbs passa les menottes à Melinda. Ziva s'approcha de Sandra et fit signe à Tony. Celui-ci se releva. Il se retourna. Gibbs lui fit signe. Melinda le regarda, les yeux rouges tandis que Tony la fixait.

***

Ziva regarda Tony, assis à son bureau. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté le groupe. Ava était partie se prendre un chocolat chaud, elle en profita. Elle s'approcha du bureau et se plaça derrière Tony, sa tête par-dessus son épaule, ses mains posées sur le bureau et la chaise.

– Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Tout va bien, Ziva.

– Ce sont les premiers mots que tu dis depuis… Presque deux heures. Tu sais, c'est un record pour toi.

– Parce que tu sais si je n'ai pas déjà parlé moins que ça ?

– Au travail, non.

Il ne dit rien.

– Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me dire, j'irais tirer les vers de la bouche à MacHalan.

– On dit les vers du nez, Ziva. Et tu peux laisser tomber. C'est comme essayer de faire parler un mort.

– Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

– On a les aveux de Paula McCoyle et d'Alex Hecht. Les deux autres n'ont rien dit. Abby essaie de voir qui est KW et Tony, dis-nous en plus sur MacHalan, dit Gibbs en arrivant par derrière.

– Tu as demandé à Abby de chercher à Turner ?

– Oui mais d'après elle, ça bloque, la recherche est trop lente.

– Logique…

– On peut savoir pourquoi Tony ?

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de l'écran plasma. Ava revint avec son chocolat dans la main. Il fit apparaitre une photo de Melinda.

– Melinda MacHalan, de son vrai nom, Turner, travaille pour la CIA depuis quinze ans…

– Quoi ?!? s'écria Gibbs. Tu veux dire que ce qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues, c'est la CIA ?

– T'as tout compris, patron…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut savoir d'autre ?

– Elle a abandonné sa famille pour le travail ? Ça tu l'avais compris… Euh, sinon elle s'est remariée.

– A qui ?

– Georgio Alonzo… Je vais le tuer.

– Tu connais ?

– Un vieil ami… Regarde la photo.

– On dirait KW. On les tient. Ziva, tu t'occupes de la femme, je m'occupe de l'homme.

– Okay.

– Ava, va voir Abby et dis-lui qui est KW et pour qui travaille MacHalan.

– Okay.

***

Dans la salle d'observation, Tony regardait Ziva interroger Melinda. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait au doigt. Un rubis. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte était une émeraude, assortie à la couleur émeraude de ses yeux.

Ziva regarda la femme qui avait été l'épouse de Tony. Comment avait-elle pu les laisser ? Ava était très belle et intelligente, une fille magnifique. Et Tony était drôle, gentil, attentionné, sensible, sans oublier sexy et très séduisant. Comment pouvait-on préférer son travail à eux ? Elle n'aurait pas hésité à sa place et aurait choisi sa famille : elle n'en avait jamais eu… Elle secoua la tête et commença :

– Melinda Turner. Melinda DiNozzo. Melinda Greks. Melinda Wertry. Melinda Jells. Melinda MacHalan. Et enfin Melinda Alonzo. Ça fait beaucoup de noms, non ? Comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver ?

– Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

– A l'âge de vingt ans, vous accouchez d'une petite fille, Ava. Un an plus tard, vous vous mariez avec Anthony DiNozzo, le père de la petite. Un an après, vous les laissez, sous prétexte de les protéger, pour votre travail. Juste une question, qu'est-ce qui vous as prit ? Ava m'a l'air d'une fille formidable et Tony est l'homme dont rêvent certaines femmes et vous, vous pouviez avoir les deux et vous avez choisi votre travail ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir les quitter, je ne supportais plus Ava, pleurant sans arrêt et je n'aimais plus Tony. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je suis restée avec lui pour Ava, mais j'ai fini par trouver un moyen de partir et de disparaitre.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote. Quelle excuse vous avez à me donner pour avoir aidé à l'enlèvement de Sandra McCoyle ?

– L'argent. L'argent fait tourner le monde et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Georgio et moi avions décidé de quitter le pays et de tout laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toutes, mais pour ça, on avait besoin d'argent. Ils nous offraient dix mille dollars chacun si on les aidait. On n'a pas hésité.

– Je répète, commença Ziva, en se levant, vous n'êtes qu'une idiote.

Elle sortit. Elle vit Tony, assis sur un fauteuil, se tenant la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté, posant sa main sur son bras.

– Tony, ça va aller ?

– Ouais, ouais…

– Avec plus de satisfaction, ce serait mieux.

– Conviction, Ziva, dit-il en souriant.

– Et ça te fait sourire ! Je me bourre avec votre satanée langue et toi, tu souris !

– On dit « goure » Ziva, dit-il éclatant de rire.

– Au moins, je t'ai rendu le sourire.

– Ouais, merci.

Il se leva, tout comme Ziva, et ils retournèrent dans l'open-office.

***

McGee était à son bureau, tout comme Tony et Ziva. Gibbs arriva et demanda à Ziva :

– Elle a dit quoi ?

– Que c'était pour l'argent. Ils voulaient quitter le pays.

– Même version. Combien ils gagnaient ?

– Dix mille chacun.

– Eh bien, la seule chose qu'ils auront gagné, c'est un aller simple en prison pour complicité d'enlèvement sur un enfant.

– Patron, la CIA a appelé.

– C'est maintenant que tu le dis McGee ?

– Ils veulent récupérer leur agent qui serait sous-couverture.

– Je crois plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas salir leur réputation. Rappelle-les et dis-leur qu'elle a avoué avoir participé à l'enlèvement.

Il s'exécuta et prit son téléphone. Ava arriva et s'assit sur le bureau de son père. Ziva et Tony s'installèrent.

– J'ai été voir Sandra.

– Et ?

– Elle va bien. Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal puisque c'était leur fille. Elle veut voir son père, enfin le quartier-maître quoi !

– Gibbs ?

– Il va venir la chercher, McGee l'a appelé.

McGee se leva et alla se mettre à côté de Gibbs, qui était entre les bureaux de Tony et Ziva.

– J'ai appelé la CIA. Ils nous laissent leur agent mais ne veulent plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

– Tout pour ne pas entacher leur réputation.

– C'est la CIA, quoi !

– Exact, DiNozzo.

– Je peux poser une question ?

– Vas-y, Ava. Tu fais un stage, non ?

– Oui. J'aimerais savoir. C'est toujours comme ça au NCIS ?

Gibbs regarda Ziva. Celle-ci sourit. Il se tourna vers Tony qui souriait aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ava. Elle le regarda. McGee sourit tout comme Gibbs.

* * *

**Voilà. Le chapitre répondait donc à la question laissée en suspens lors du premier chapitre. Il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens cette fois-ci... Le prochain chapitre est déjà fait, je dois encore le reprendre, mais je pense qu'il arrivera rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me critiquer.**

**AngelShep**


	3. Froid en enfer

**Voici le chapitre 3, dont j'ai tiré l'inspiration de "Boxed in" comme vous pourrez le voir. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont lu mes deux premiers chapitres et j'ai beaucoup aprécié les reviews que m'a laissée pline84. Merci.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long que les autres, vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS... Ni aucun des personnages... Sauf ceux que j'ai inventés, eux sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Froid en enfer**

Dans l'open-office du NCIS, l'agent Gibbs s'installait à son bureau. Comme à son habitude, il posa son gobelet de café noir et observa les bureaux de ses agents. Il était étonnant de voir que Ziva et McGee n'étaient pas encore là, étant donné qu'ils arrivaient toujours à l'heure. La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées.

– Gibbs !

« C'est Tony, patron. »

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« C'était pour te dire que Ziva et moi serons en retard. »

– On peut savoir pourquoi ?

« Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Ziva, et on a un peu trop bu. Ziva est impossible à réveiller ! »

– Ne me dis pas que…

Sa voix devint inaudible tandis que dans sa tête, le pire se déroulait. Il n'avait pas fait ses règles pour rien. Même si dans ce cas-là, ils n'en auraient pas été conscients, les conséquences n'auraient pas été négligeables pour autant. Il soupira. McGee arriva et écouta ce que racontait son patron tout en s'installant.

« Non, non ! Y'a rien eu. Je l'ai juste empêchée de partir hier soir parce qu'elle était saoule. J'ai dormi sur le canapé et elle dans mon lit, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

– Je vous laisse une heure et demie. Si d'ici là vous n'êtes pas là, vous aurez à faire à moi.

Il raccrocha. McGee, qui allumait son ordinateur, leva la tête vers lui. Il but une gorgée de son café et ferma les yeux, savourant sa boisson. Le jeune agent s'humecta les lèvres avant d'oser poser la question qui le taraudait :

– Ziva est en retard ?

– Hier, elle a fait la fête.

– Ziva ? Faire la fête ?

– C'était son anniversaire…

McGee se tut. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il n'en revenait pas. Ziva était son amie et il avait oublié son anniversaire. Une des dates qui ne s'oublient pas. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se sentant coupable. Même Tony, le pitre qui avait toujours la tête ailleurs, y avait pensé. Ne se préoccupant pas de l'état d'âme de son agent, Gibbs dit en se levant :

– Si dans une heure et demie, Tony et Ziva ne sont pas là, tu me préviens McGee. Je serais au MTAC.

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son écran. Il s'excuserait et lui souhaiterait une fois Ziva au NCIS.

***

Prudemment, Tony s'approcha de Ziva. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi endormie. Les rayons de soleil, se glissant par les faibles espaces qu'offraient les persiennes, lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir un ange dans son lit - bien qu'il savait que Ziva pouvait être tout le contraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 8h15. Il devait la réveiller. Se penchant vers elle, il la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement.

– Tony ?

– Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, tu devrais te lever. Je vais préparer le p'tit dej.

Il se retourna, mais s'arrêta net. Ziva tourna la tête vers la porte. Trois hommes s'y tenaient. Trois hommes bruns aux yeux noirs qui avaient des armes. Elle se leva lentement. Elle était tellement fatiguée et saoule la veille qu'elle ne s'était pas changée. Malgré le mal de tête qu'elle sentait, elle reconnut les hommes en face d'eux. Elle grimaça, à la fois à cause de la gueule de bois qu'elle avait, mais aussi à cause de ces trois hommes.

– Ziva, comme on se retrouve !

– Nabil…

– Tu ne m'as pas oublié à ce que je vois. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler du bon vieux temps. Attrapez-les, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers eux. D'autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Trois s'occupèrent de Ziva alors que les cinq autres se chargèrent de Tony. Ils le maintinrent au sol et un homme commença à lui donner des coups de pied dans le ventre. Ziva écarquilla les yeux et oublia momentanément son mal de tête. Elle savait ce dont était capable ces hommes et avaient réellement peur pour Tony.

– Tony ! Laissez-le ! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

– Tu sais, ma belle, tout ce qui peut t'atteindre a à voir avec « tout ça » comme tu dis, susurra Nabil.

– Tu paieras Nabil, pour ce que tu as fait.

– Malheureusement, tu ne seras plus là pour y assister, sourit-il. Emmenez-les.

L'homme arrêta de frapper Tony. Celui-ci était inconscient et mal en point. Sa chemise était rouge de sang. Deux hommes le soulevèrent et commencèrent à l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Ziva lança un regard noir à Nabil et put voir le sourire victorieux et arrogant qu'il affichait. Puis tout devint noir.

***

Gibbs redescendit du MTAC. McGee était absorbé par son écran et ne le vit donc pas. L'ancien Marine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 10h12. Il leur avait donné une heure et demie, pas deux heures et demie ! Il prit son téléphone et appela Tony. Répondeur. Il soupira de frustration et héla McGee :

– McGee ! Prenez les clés, on va chez Tony.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je vous avais demandé de me prévenir s'ils arrivaient avec plus d'une heure et demie de retard. Ça fait plus de deux heures et demie, McGee !

– Désolé, patron.

Gibbs retint un second soupir et s'approcha de McGee. Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

– Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est…

– Un signe de faiblesse, j'avais oublié, dé…

Il sut s'arrêter à temps. Récupérant ses affaires, il suivit Gibbs, qui se trouvait déjà près de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous deux y entrèrent.

***

Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony. Ils virent immédiatement que celle-ci était ouverte. Ils sortirent leur arme et Gibbs poussa doucement la porte, leur permettant d'entrée, sans pour autant effacer les empreintes qu'ils pourraient trouver dessus. Ils virent la table du salon renversée ainsi que des morceaux de verre par terre. Gibbs rangea son arme : de toute évidence, il n'y avait plus personne. Sans regarder McGee, il lui ordonna d'appeler la directrice.

– On a enlevé Tony et Ziva.

– Ziva aussi ? Mais c'est chez Tony !

– Elle a fêté son anniversaire chez Tony, McGee.

Le jeune agent acquiesça et sortit son téléphone. Gibbs, quant à lui, alla vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut le lit défait. La seconde, le sang par terre. Il vit ensuite les morceaux d'un portable, celui de Tony à tous les coups. Il mit ses gants et les glissa dans une pochette. Il leva les yeux sur la tache de sang et espéra que l'agent blessé ne l'était pas gravement. McGee arriva alors et dit :

– La directrice a donné son accord pour qu'on… C'est le sang de...

– Tony ou Ziva, je ne sais pas McGee. Relevez les empreintes sur la poignée de la chambre et de l'entrée. Je prélève le sang et prends les photos.

– Oui, tout de suite patron.

Et il enfila ses gants.

***

Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire d'Abby, un gobelet de Caf'Pow à la main. Il le lui tendit. Elle sourit et le prit. Elle posa sa précieuse marchandise près de son clavier et se tourna vers son écran tandis que Gibbs venait se placer derrière elle, attendant ses résultats.

– J'ai regardé les empreintes. Il y a celles de Tony, de Ziva et d'Ava.

– C'est tout ?

– Non, laisse-moi finir ! s'exclama-t-elle, donnant un coup dans son épaule. Tu sais très bien que je vais en m'échauffant pour arriver à la révélation du siècle, Gibbs !

– Droit au but Abby !

– Okay… Alors, j'ai repéré deux autres empreintes. Elles étaient partielles, mais j'ai pu en faire quelque chose. La première a 82% de concordance. Elle appartient à un certain Nazim Abdul. La seconde a 73,17% de concordance avec Nizar Abdul.

– Bon travail, Abby.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et commença à partir lorsqu'elle tendit le bras vers lui et cria, sans quitter son écran des yeux :

– J'ai pas fini !

– Vas-y, dit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

– Le sang que tu as retrouvé sur la scène du crime. Je sais à qui il est.

– Et ?

– Gibbs, tu vas les retrouver, hein ? demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude perçant dans sa voix tandis qu'elle le regardait.

– Oui, Abby. Je souhaite juste savoir qui est blessé.

– C'est Tony… Son ADN correspond. Gibbs, est-ce que tu as essayé de contacter Ava ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Gibbs ! S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. Ava est la fille de Tony ! Si elle était chez eux au moment où cela s'est passé, elle a peut-être été enlevée ! Tu n'y as même pas pensé ?

– Je vais l'appeler. Il faut qu'on les retrouve vite. Tony est blessé et Ziva ne restera sûrement pas indemne longtemps.

Abby hocha la tête. Elle le serra dans ses bras, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, Gibbs partit, son téléphone à la main.

***

Ziva ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Tony, allongé par terre, du sang autour de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète pour son collègue et ami. S'il mourrait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait aux trois frères, mais ils ne resteraient sûrement pas longtemps en vie. Chassant ces pensées pessimistes de sa tête, elle s'avança vers lui et le secoua. Il grimaça avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– J'ai connu mieux. C'était qui ces types ?

Elle l'aida à s'assoir contre un mur, puis, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle soupira. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais les revoir et pouvoir les oublier. Oublier tout ce qui avait un quelconque rapport avec le Mossad. Tony tourna la tête vers elle et attendit la réponse, sachant que ce n'était pas facile pour la jeune femme.

– Ces types s'appellent Nabil, Nazim et Nizar Abdul. Ils sont frères. Ce sont des ennemis de mon père prêts à tout pour le faire tomber.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il a tué leur petite sœur lors d'une intervention du MOSSAD.

Tony ne dit rien. Il savait que certaines situations demandaient le silence et d'autres non. A la place, il observa la pièce. C'était un frigo, comme ceux où ils stockent la viande. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Ziva tourna les yeux vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune femme. Il lui fit un sourire dont il avait le secret et elle le lui rendit.

– J'espère qu'ils vont vite nous retrouver.

– Pourquoi ?

– Petit un, je suis blessé. Petit deux, nous sommes dans un frigo. Petit trois, tu l'as dit. Ces types sont prêts à tout…

– Ta blessure ça va aller ?

– Une côte cassée, je crois. C'est bon, j'ai vu pire…

Ziva reposa sa tête contre le mur. Elle savait que Tony avait toujours tendance à sous-estimer la gravité de ses blessures, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment en position pour commencer à se disputer là-dessus. Tony porta la main à ses côtes et grimaça. Ziva était la seule qui pouvait les aider en dehors du NCIS. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

– Ziva.

– Quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas un couteau sur toi ?

– Euh… Attends.

Elle regarda ses chevilles et sa ceinture, mais n'en vit pas. Elle allait frapper le mur de frustration lorsque, soudain, elle se rappela avoir mis son portable dans sa chaussure. Souriant, elle l'enleva et le prit avant de la remettre. Tony fronça les sourcils, ahuri.

– Qu'est-ce que ton portable fait dans ta chaussure ?

– Pas de question.

Il obéit, préférant ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de sa collègue. Elle composa le numéro de Gibbs et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Elle souffla : le téléphone était occupé. Super. Elle laissa tout de même un message.

– Gibbs, c'est Ziva. Tony et moi sommes dans un frigo, retenus par Nazim, Nizar et Nabil Abdul. Pour plus d'infos, vois avec mon père. Tony a une côte cassée. Rappelle dès que tu…

La communication se coupa et le téléphone s'éteignit. Elle le regarda et grogna de colère.

– Plus de batterie, génial. Il ne sert plus à rien.

Elle allait le lancer lorsque Tony lui attrapa le bras - ce qui le fit grimacer - et cria :

– Surtout pas !

– Pourquoi ?

– Le GPS. Ils vont essayer de nous retrouver avec.

Ziva hocha la tête et rangea son portable. Soupirant, elle s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur. Cependant, elle vit le sourire que Tony afficha.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– C'est juste que ça me rappelle le container où on était enfermé…

– Ah oui, je m'en souviens…

Elle sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

***

Gibbs et Jenny étaient dans le MTAC, sur demande de l'agent. Jenny se tourna vers lui et observa son visage fermé qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas au directeur David.

– Jethro, tu es sûr de vouloir parler au directeur David ?

– J'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur les personnes qui ont enlevé Ziva et Tony, Jen.

– Très bien. Contactez-le, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'un technicien.

Le technicien fit quelques manipulations tandis que les anciens amants se tournaient vers l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'image du directeur apparut.

– Directrice Sheppard ? Que me veut le NCIS ?

– Directeur David, tout d'abord nous aimerions vous annoncer que votre fille et un de mes agents ont été enlevés.

– Pardon ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ne les recherchez-vous pas ?

– Directeur David. Je suis l'agent Gibbs, votre fille est sous mes ordres, dans mon équipe. Nous les recherchons actuellement, mais nous savons qui les a enlevés.

– Ce sont les frères Abdul.

– Les frères Abdul ? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ?

– Votre fille m'a laissé un message. Elle m'a dit de vous demander plus d'informations si nécessaire.

– Les frères Abdul s'en prennent à ma famille depuis une intervention que j'ai menée, durant laquelle leur petite sœur a été tuée.

– Si vous recevez une demande de leur part, prévenez-nous.

– De même pour vous, directrice Sheppard. Faites attention, ils sont très dangereux.

– Directeur David.

– Directrice Sheppard.

La conférence se coupa. Jenny se tourna vers Gibbs et devina facilement sa frustration. Il ne leur avait certes pas été d'une grande aide. Gibbs souffla dans ses dents :

– Ce ne sera pas grâce à lui, qu'on les retrouvera.

– Jethro, on les retrouvera. As-tu pensé à localiser le portable de Ziva puisqu'elle l'a avec elle ?

– Non. Merci Jen.

Il sortit du MTAC. Jen soupira en regardant l'écran. Elle détestait toutes les enquêtes où ses agents étaient concernés parce qu'elle craignait toujours le pire. Elle ferma les yeux et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Elle détestait ne pouvoir rien faire pour les aider, détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois.

***

Gibbs descendit les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bureaux. Arrivé en bas, il se précipita vers le bureau de McGee. Celui-ci leva la tête vers son patron qui lui ordonna :

– Localise le portable de Ziva, vite !

– Tout de suite patron.

Il commença à taper sur son ordinateur. Gibbs se dirigea vers l'écran plasma, en attente du résultat de sa recherche. Mais Abby arriva alors derrière lui.

– Gibbs !

– Quoi ?

– Regarde, je viens de recevoir ça !

Elle prit l'ordinateur de McGee, l'empêchant de continuer sa recherche, et afficha quelque chose sur l'écran plasma. C'était une vidéo. Jenny descendit dans les escaliers, observant les trois personnes. La vidéo démarra, montrant Tony et Ziva. Tous deux étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre un mur blanc. Tony était très pâle et on pouvait voir sa chemise pleine de sang. Ziva essayait de le maintenir éveillé.

– Tony, ne t'endors pas !

– Je… je sens p… lus… plus mes… mes jambes, Zi… Ziva…

– Tony, tu dois rester éveillé !

– Si, on… on sort… pas… pas d'i… d'ici… très vite, ce… ce sera… trop… trop tard.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ils vont nous retrouver ! Gibbs, Abby, McGee, la directrice et Ducky ! Ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber, Tony !

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle. Il vit l'inquiétude que laissait transpercer la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'époque, où elle était plus froide et fermée que Gibbs lui-même, était loin. Très loin même.

– Ziva, e… essaye de trouver une issue.

– J'ai essayé Tony. La porte est bloquée de l'extérieur. Il n'y pas d'autres portes ni de fenêtres.

– Ziva…

– Quoi ?

– Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. Dans tous les frigos des boucheries, il y a un conduit de ventilation…

– Tu sais où il se trouve ?

– Derrière le meuble là-bas.

Ziva se leva et disparut de l'image. Ils virent Tony grimacer en portant sa main à ses côtes, tandis qu'il essayait de se relever un peu. Les yeux d'Abby étaient remplis d'inquiétude et elle tentait de rester calme, sachant que ça n'aiderait pas les deux agents. Tous entendirent Ziva crier :

– Je l'ai ! Elle est assez grande pour qu'on passe.

– Ziva, vas-y ! Laisse-moi là, je te retarderai, je ne peux pas marcher.

Ziva revint dans l'écran. Elle s'accroupit devant Tony et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint difficilement son regard, ayant une intolérable envie de fermer les yeux et se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

– Tony, je ne te laisserai pas là.

– Ziva, si tu sors d'ici, tu pourras dire à Gibbs où je suis ! Réfléchis, ce sera mieux que de rester ici, sans rien faire.

– Tony, JE NE TE LAIS-SE-RAI PAS ! N'insiste pas.

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit à côté de lui. La vidéo se coupa alors. Abby eut un léger sourire, malgré la situation. Ziva ne pouvait nier la vérité : Tony était loin de la laisser indifférente. Gibbs se tourna vers la gothique.

– Tu as localisé l'endroit d'où elle provenait ?

– Oui, un cybercafé à Norfolk sur l'avenue La Valette près du Zoo Virginia.

– McGee, on fonce. Abby, amène la vidéo à Ducky et demande-lui combien de temps ils peuvent tenir.

Celle-ci repartit alors que Gibbs et McGee entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Jenny resta au milieu de l'open-office, les yeux fixés sur l'écran où, quelques instants plus tôt, la vidéo des deux agents passait. Oui, elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait.

***

Ziva se leva, ne supportant plus d'être assise. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, son regard se posant par moments sur Tony. Elle commençait à douter de leurs chances de s'en sortir vivants, tous les deux. Tony était de plus en plus mal et elle se sentait terriblement impuissante, à simplement pouvoir rester à côté de lui et le regarder mourir à petit feu. Elle chassa cette pensée, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, pour Tony. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les trois frères entrèrent.

– Ziva, il ne fallait pas te lever, voyons !

– Nabil, relâche Tony ! Il ne sait rien de cette histoire, mon père se fout de lui !

– Oh alors, nous allons effectivement nous débarrasser de lui. Nazim, occupe-toi s'en.

Le dénommé Nazim sortit une arme et s'approcha de Tony, allongé contre le mur, inconscient. Ziva vint se mettre devant. Elle fixa Nazim dans les yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne rien tenter.

– Non ! Ne fais pas ça Nazim.

– Pourtant Ziva, tu n'as pas dit que ton père se fout de lui ?

– J'ai dit ça mais tu m'as mal comprise Nabil. Il ne s'intéresse pas à lui, mais son sort est important. Figure-toi que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il risquerait d'avoir pas mal de conflits entre le MOSSAD et le NCIS. Alors, à votre place, je ne ferais pas ça.

– Ziva, dit Nabil en se mettant devant elle. Tu crois vraiment que les accords entre le MOSSAD et le NCIS m'intéressent ?

– Ils devraient parce que ta sœur travaille au MOSSAD et si les accords étaient rompus, elle serait en mauvaise posture…

– Très bien, ma belle, je ne lui ferais rien, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Ziva resta impassible malgré son dégoût. Tony, qui s'était réveillé en les entendant discuter, écoutait. Il entrouvrit les yeux et observa distraitement la scène. Ce qu'il vit le dégoûta. Cependant, il savait que Ziva ne pouvait rien faire. La jeune femme soutint le regard de Nabil jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tuer Tony. C'était une chose dont elle était sûre. Peu importait ce qu'elle devait faire pour le sauver. Même si cela la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

– Tu sais, ça m'embêterait de devoir me débarrasser de toi, Ziva. Tu es tellement différente de ton père.

– Nabil, ne crois pas une seule seconde que nous pourrions être ensemble, cracha-t-elle.

– Dommage.

Il se retourna et sortit, ses frères à sa suite. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ziva soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Tony. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. Ce dernier retombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, ne parvenant pas à rester éveillé plus longtemps. Ses jambes étaient inertes et ses côtes ne le faisaient même plus souffrir.

– Tony ?

– Mmh…

– Reste éveillé.

– Plus… facile à… dire qu'à… faire.

– Il faut que tu tiennes, ils vont bientôt nous retrouver, j'en suis sûre. Tu me fais confiance ?

– Bien sûr Ziva… Tu… tu en doutais ? demanda-t-il en essayant de tourner la tête vers elle.

– Non, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai une idée. Pour que tu restes éveillé, on va parler de tout et de rien ! Je commence. Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu faisais je ne sais trop quoi et je te l'ai demandé. Tu m'as dit que c'était du téléphone rose… Tu t'en souviens ? Sur le moment je t'ai pris pour un fou, un déjanté. Mais après quand j'ai commencé à tous vous connaitre, j'ai compris que c'était normal chez toi, ce genre de trucs bizarres… Et toi, Tony, qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de moi la première fois ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était endormi. Inquiète, elle le secoua et le réveilla. Il grogna légèrement et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Son soulagement apparut sur son visage, mais son angoisse restait présente. Cette situation lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

– Tony, ne me refais plus jamais de coup pareil !

– J'ai plus de forces… Garder les yeux ouverts est… trop… trop dur…

– Tony, tiens bon, on sortira bientôt d'ici…

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Il leva le pouce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien compris. Parler le fatiguait trop. Ziva sourit et hocha la tête. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa la main sur celle de Tony pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle commençait à sentir l'engourdissement dans ses membres, mais peu lui importait. La vie de Tony était bien plus en danger que la sienne.

***

Gibbs entra dans le cybercafé, McGee à sa suite. Il repéra les ordinateurs sur le côté de la pièce, tout en s'approchant du comptoir, et montra sa plaque. Le barman regarda la plaque en fronçant les sourcils avant de lever la tête vers Gibbs.

– Agent Gibbs et Agent McGee. NCIS. Nous aimerions avoir vos vidéos de surveillance des ordinateurs.

– Vous avez un mandat ?

– Très bien, je vais faire simple.

Il attrapa le barman par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. Celui-ci, surpris et apeuré, ne tenta pas de se défendre. McGee regarda faire Gibbs sans bouger. Le protocole était le dernier de leurs soucis.

– Un terroriste est venu ici et a envoyé une vidéo au NCIS. Deux de mes agents ont été enlevés par ce type et sont en danger de mort. Il est hors de question que j'attende d'avoir obtenu un mandat. Est-ce que vous m'avez compris ?

– Troisième porte à gauche. Demandez au vigile.

– Merci, dit-il en le lâchant. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense. Interdisez l'accès aux ordinateurs. On ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir dessus.

– Très bien, monsieur.

Gibbs hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la salle, suivi de McGee. Il entra et demanda aux vigiles, les CD de vidéosurveillance de ces quatre dernières heures. Il demanda à McGee de les emmener à Abby pour qu'ils les regardent. Une fois celui-ci partit, il délimita le périmètre des ordinateurs et commença à les débrancher. Il n'avait pas besoin d'empreintes puisqu'il savait qui les avait enlevés. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir s'ils avaient envoyé autre chose. Il ouvrit les ordinateurs et demanda au barman de venir.

– J'ai besoin du truc de mémoire. Vous pouvez me les enlever ?

– Les disques durs ? Vous voulez que j'enlève les disques durs de tous les ordinateurs ?

– C'est ça. Ne vous en faites pas, ils vous seront rendus comme ils le sont actuellement. Notre scientifique ne les abimerait pas, elle adore ces machins-là.

Le barman se tourna vers l'ordinateur avant de prendre le matériel nécessaire pour enlever les disques durs. Gibbs le regarda faire, en jurant silencieusement, trouvant l'homme beaucoup trop long.

***

McGee entra dans le labo d'Abby, les CD à la main. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il posa les CD sur la table où étaient habituellement les preuves. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme.

– Gibbs veut qu'on regarde les vidéos des caméras.

– Mais on sait qui les a enlevés.

– Il veut savoir l'heure de l'envoi de la vidéo. Il va aussi t'emmener les disques durs des ordinateurs pour que tu vérifies qu'il n'ait rien envoyé d'autre.

– C'est parti !

Elle mit un CD et s'installa confortablement. McGee l'imita et la vidéo démarra.

***

Ziva sortit son portable et l'alluma. La batterie était toujours faible, mais elle pourrait passer un coup de fil. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle composa le numéro.

« Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, NCIS. J'écoute. »

– Abby, c'est Ziva.

« Ziva ! Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Combien sont ces types ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

– Ces types sont neuf au minimum. Ils veulent faire souffrir mon père en me tuant. On est dans un frigo comme là où ils mettent la viande. Moi ça va, un peu froid, mais ça va. Tony, lui… Il a une côte cassée, ils l'ont frappé et le froid l'a engourdi. Il ne sent plus ses jambes ni ses mains et j'ai du mal à le tenir éveillé.

« McGee est en train de vous localiser. Pourquoi ces types ont pris Tony ? »

– Je crois qu'ils ont cru qu'on était ensemble…

« Pourquoi ? »

– Hier j'ai dormi chez Tony parce que j'étais saoul et quand ils nous ont… Abby ? Abby ?

Ça avait coupé. Son portable s'était encore éteint. Elle serra machinalement son étoile de David dans ses mains avant de se baisser au niveau de Tony. Elle avait besoin de se dire que tout se passerait bien, pour lui et pour elle.

– Tiens le coup Tony.

***

Gibbs entra dans l'open-office. Ducky l'attendait. Il s'approcha du médecin-légiste, qui arborait une expression inquiète, ce qui était d'apaiser Gibbs. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ducky ?

– J'ai vu la vidéo et je peux te dire, le temps qu'il leur reste.

– Vas-y.

– Jethro, il faut vite les trouver. Ziva peut encore tenir plusieurs heures mais je crains qu'Anthony ne tienne que trois heures tout au plus… Il disait ne plus sentir ses jambes, ce sont les premiers signes qui viennent après avoir être au froid au bout de six heures. Comme Anthony est blessé, ce temps est réduit de moitié, Jethro. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

– Je fais le plus vite possible, Ducky. Je vais voir Abby pour savoir ce qu'ils ont et emmener ça.

– Je te suis.

Tous deux quittèrent l'open-office en direction du laboratoire d'Abby.

***

– Allez McGee !

– Je te dis que je n'ai pas pu les localiser précisément ! J'ai un rayon de vingt mètres sur trois entrepôts à Norfolk.

– Laisse-moi faire !

– Faire quoi Abby ? dit Gibbs en entrant, Ducky derrière lui.

– Ziva a appelé !

– Quand ?

– Juste avant que tu n'arrives. McGee a tenté de les localiser mais ça a coupé un peu trop tôt et on se retrouve avec trois entrepôts.

– Et tu veux faire quoi ?

– Ziva a dit qu'ils étaient dans un frigo comme ceux des boucheries donc je cherche lequel de ces trois entrepôts sert à stocker la viande !

– Et ?

– Attend !

Elle tapa quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, un Clink se fit entendre. Elle regarda l'écran et sourit en se tournant vers Gibbs. Il haussa les sourcils, la pressant.

– Neuf hommes au minimum dans l'entrepôt. Tony est gravement blessé. C'est l'entrepôt n°12, il est très grand, impossible de le rater.

– Super, Abby ! Regarde ces disques durs et voit s'ils ont envoyé autre chose.

– Tout de suite, monsieur !

– Ne m'appelle pas monsieur !

– Bien madame !

Gibbs et McGee sortirent du labo. Abby se tourna vers Ducky. Celui-ci ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y glissa. Ils allaient être sauvés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse les voir.

***

Ziva marchait de long en large en se frottant les mains. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. Elle vit qu'il était encore plus pâle. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le secoua. Il ne se réveillait pas. Elle regarda son pouls. Elle ne sentit rien. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux. Rapidement, elle l'allongea et commença un massage cardiaque.

***

Gibbs sortit de la voiture avec McGee. Une équipe de cinq agents du NCIS vint les rejoindre devant l'entrepôt. McGee avait appelé une ambulance pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Gibbs fit un signe à l'équipe et ils se séparèrent. Quatre à l'arrière, trois devant. Il compta jusqu'à trois et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi des autres agents. Ils se placèrent derrière des caisses et virent quatre hommes à côté d'une fourgonnette. Trois autres hommes discutaient un peu plus loin devant un frigo. Gibbs les reconnut comme étant les frères Abdul. Les autres hommes étaient hors de vue. Il regarda l'équipe puis sortit à couvert et tira en direction des hommes, imité par l'équipe. Les hommes des frères ripostèrent.

Une fusillade commença entre les deux camps. L'avantage était au NCIS puisqu'ils avaient l'effet de surprise et avaient encerclé l'ennemi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne resta que les trois frères dont deux étaient blessés. Les agents s'en occupèrent pendant que Gibbs et McGee ouvrirent le frigo. Ils virent immédiatement Ziva, au-dessus de Tony. Elle releva la tête vers eux et ils purent voir qu'elle pleurait.

– J'ai pas réussi à le ranimer, Gibbs… J'ai pas réussi à…

Gibbs la regarda, stupéfait.

***

L'ambulance se fit entendre. Trois ambulanciers arrivèrent et s'occupèrent de Tony. Ils le firent sortir de la pièce. Une ambulancière s'occupa de Ziva. Les autres ambulanciers prirent le pouls de Tony. Ils comprirent alors que celui-ci faisait une crise cardiaque. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement au véhicule et chargèrent le défibrillateur. Gibbs les suivit avec McGee. Ils s'approchèrent de Ziva. Celle-ci tremblait et avait les mains engourdies. L'ambulancière lui donna une couverture qu'elle mit autour de ses épaules.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Ce matin, ils sont venus chez Tony et ils l'ont mis à terre… Ensuite ils l'ont frappé. Ils m'ont assommée. Quand je me suis réveillée, on était dans ce frigo. Tony était blessé, une côte cassée apparemment. Je t'ai appelé, Gibbs, mais ça sonnait occupé. Après, on a attendu je ne sais pas combien de temps, plusieurs heures sûrement. Au bout d'un moment, Tony m'a dit qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes et qu'il devait y avoir une bouche d'aération. Je l'ai trouvée mais j'ai refusé de partir sans lui. On a encore attendu. Les trois frères sont venus, Nabil voulait que j'accepte d'être avec lui, en échange, ils nous relâchaient. J'ai refusé. On est resté encore pas mal de temps jusqu'à ce que je décide d'essayer d'appeler Abby. Vous êtes arrivé pas longtemps après. Juste avant le début de la fusillade, j'ai vérifié que Tony était toujours en… En vie mais je n'ai pas senti son pouls… Et, j'ai… j'ai essayé de le réanimer… mais ça ne marchait pas… Et quand… quand j'n'ai plus entendu de coups de feu… je… je me suis arrêtée et vous… vous êtes rentrés… C'est ma faute, Gibbs !

– Non, Ziva. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un criait :

– Son cœur est reparti ! Vite, on l'emmène !

Ils tournèrent tous trois la tête et les virent monter dans la première ambulance. Elle démarra à vitesse grand V et disparut très rapidement. Ziva aurait conduit, ça aurait eu le même effet. L'ambulancière qui s'était occupé de Ziva leur dit qu'ils partaient. Gibbs et McGee montèrent dans leur voiture et ils suivirent l'ambulance.

***

Gibbs entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Ziva. Celle-ci était assise dans un lit, une couverture autour des épaules. McGee entra à son tour. La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête, gardant les yeux braqués sur le sol, son inquiétude pour Tony tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

– Ziva, ça va ?

– Oui, McGee.

– On n'a pas de nouvelles de Tony depuis qu'ils l'ont emmené en salle de soins intensifs. J'ai appelé Abby et Ducky. Ils vont arriver.

– Mmmmh…

– Ziva, Tony va s'en sortir. Combien de fois on a cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas hein ?

– Une dizaine de fois ?

– Et pourtant il est encore là. Comme il dirait « On n'arrive pas à bout d'un DiNozzo aussi facilement. »

Ils rirent devant l'imitation du jeune agent. Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Abby arriva alors et se jeta sur Ziva en la prenant dans ses bras. Ducky entra à sa suite. Ziva eut un léger sourire devant la marque d'affection de la jeune gothique. Lorsqu'elle lâcha Ziva, elle s'écria :

– Vous nous avez fait tellement peur tous les deux !

– Ducky, Abby, je suis contente de vous revoir !

– Tout à fait normal ma chère ! Mais combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans ce frigo ?

– Plusieurs heures, je ne sais pas combien exactement.

Le médecin entra alors. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Ils allaient enfin avoir des nouvelles de Tony. Le médecin s'étonna de voir autant de personnes dans la pièce, mais commença :

– Je suis le docteur Foster. Je m'occupe de Mlle David et M. DiNozzo. Mlle David, vous avez fait une hypothermie faible, votre température était de 36°C. D'ici une heure, elle sera redevenue normale.

– Et Tony ? demanda Ziva, sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait bien.

– Il a fait une hypothermie très sévère. Sa température était de 27°C quand vous nous l'avez emmené. De plus, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation, il avait deux côtes cassées provoquant ainsi une hémorragie interne. Nous nous sommes occupés de ses côtes et avons commencé à faire remonter sa température.

– On peut le voir ? demanda Abby.

– Non. Tant que sa température ne sera pas remontée à au moins 35°C, je préfère le garder en soins intensifs et interdire les moindres visites. De plus, il faut que je vous annonce que M. DiNozzo ne se réveillera peut-être jamais…

– Comment ça ? demanda Gibbs.

– Son cerveau a réagi de la seule manière possible face à ce froid prolongé et à cette chute de température. Il s'est plongé dans le coma…

– C'est exact…

– Docteur Mallard.

– C'est exact, docteur Mallard. Nous préférons ne pas le réveiller, au risque de provoquer des lésions irréparables. La seule chose possible est d'attendre qu'il se réveille de lui-même…

– Merci docteur Foster.

Le médecin sortit. Ziva ferma les yeux, à demi-soulagée. Abby soupira, tandis que McGee remerciait le Ciel, même s'il n'était pas vraiment croyant. Ducky mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jethro et dit :

– Tony s'en sortira, il se réveillera, Jethro.

– Il a intérêt ou alors je m'en charge.

– Je crois qu'une tape sur la tête ne sera pas suffisante cette fois-ci…

Jethro sourit faiblement et sortit, Ducky à sa suite. McGee fit un sourire rassurant aux filles, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il sortit, préférant les laisser seules. Abby s'assit à côté de Ziva. Des larmes noires coulaient sur ses joues. Elle leva la tête vers Ziva et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

– Il va se réveiller, hein ? Tony ne va pas nous laisser ?

– Je ne sais pas Abby, je ne sais pas…

Abby baissa la tête. Elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle murmura :

– Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

– Quoi ? dit Ziva en tournant la tête vers elle.

– Tu l'aimes, ça se voit à la manière dont tu le regardes, la façon dont tu t'inquiètes pour lui…

– Tu fais la même chose, Abby, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

– Je ne le regarde pas quand il tourne la tête et je ne suis pas jalouse de ses petites copines…

– Je… je ne suis pas jalouse et je ne le regarde pas quand il tourne la tête !

– Si. Sinon pourquoi quand McGee te dit que Tony aime bien telle ou telle fille, tu réagis violemment ? Pourquoi quand Tony te parle d'une de ses conquêtes, tu ne le regardes pas et tu t'en vas ?

– Je suis sûre que Kate réagissait de la même façon ! Tony est vraiment énervant quand il s'y fait.

– Quand il s'y met, pas fait. Et Kate réagissait de la même façon mais, c'était parce qu'elle… parce qu'elle l'aimait.

– Quoi ?

– Tu réagis de la même façon qu'elle avec Tony, Ziva.

– Je ne l'aim… Oh, tu m'embrouilles Abby.

– Si je t'embrouille, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens.

– Je… Tu as raison. Je… je l'aime mais… c'est à sens unique et je préfère ne pas trop y croire…

– Viens là, dit Abby en ouvrant ses bras.

Ziva sourit. Abby la serra dans ses bras avant de se lever et de sortir. Ziva tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu mais dans sa tête, une tempête faisait rage. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait qu'une chose, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Tony. Elle se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle les laissa couler. Elle ne voulait plus refouler ses sentiments. Elle posa la tête contre le bord et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Voilà... Pauvre Tony... J'aime bien le martyriser... Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à me critiquer. Le chapitre 4 est en bonne voie et arrivera sûrement bientôt.**

**AngelShep.**


	4. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Voilà le chapitre 4 attendu. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimiez ma fic. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle comportera, tout dépendra de vous. Tant que vous continuerez à la lire, je la continuerai volontiers et je ne l'arrêterai que lorsque je n'aurai vraiment plus d'idées. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Avec la réposne à LA grande question : Tony ?**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi, tout comme ses personnages... On peut toujours rêver...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

Une église était remplie de monde. Deux jeunes personnes se faisaient face devant le prêtre. Les invités souriaient, attendant avec impatience que le prêtre termine son discours. Toutes les femmes étaient émues et certaines pleuraient silencieusement de joie. Le curé dit :

– Mlle Sandra Anaïs Fanny Deschamps, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. William Charlie Dennis Taylor, ici présent ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la santé comme la maladie, la pauvreté comme la richesse, jusqu'à ce la mort vous sépare ?

– Oui, je le veux.

– M. William Charlie Dennis Taylor, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Sandra Anaïs Fanny Deschamps, ici présente ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans la santé comme la maladie, la pauvreté comme la richesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

– Oui, je le veux.

– Les alliances, s'il vous plaît.

Les témoins tendirent les alliances et les jeunes mariés se les glissèrent au doigt, sans quitter les yeux de l'autre. La jeune femme retenait ses larmes tant bien que mal. Son futur mari - mari dans quelques secondes - lui fit un sourire au quel elle répondit.

– Par les droits qui me sont conférés et par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ils se sourirent une fois de plus, puis William souleva le voile de sa bien-aimée. Soudain, une détonation retentit et elle s'effondra sur le sol, un trou entre les deux yeux. Du sang commença à couler autour de son visage, formant petit à petit une mare.

***

Ziva s'approcha de la scène de crime. Tout juste déclarés mari et femme. Elle soupira et commença à prendre les photos. McGee jeta un coup d'œil vers celle-ci avant de relever les indices. Gibbs s'approcha avec, à ses côtés, le médecin légiste, Ducky. Ce dernier s'abaissa et examina le corps. Il releva sa température.

– Ducky ?

– La balle l'a traversé, Jethro.

– Quelque chose que je ne sache pas ?

– C'était il y a deux heures environ, je confirme donc l'heure donnée par le prêtre. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre l'autopsie, je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant.

– Okay. Ziva, McGee, quelque chose ?

– J'ai retrouvé la balle, patron.

– Et moi la douille et l'endroit où il a tiré ! cria Ziva, du haut d'un balcon de la nef.

– Bon travail Ziva. McGee, va l'aider pour les indices.

– Tout de suite, patron.

Il partit vers les escaliers. Ziva sourit et se baissa pour relever les traces de poudre. Gibbs tourna la tête vers le capitaine et soupira. Il détestait les mariages et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Comme les églises…

***

Gibbs entra dans le labo d'Abby. Aucune musique ne résonnait et des photos de Tony étaient accrochées au mur ainsi qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit 22 jours. 22 jours que Tony manquait à l'appel, étant dans un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. La gothique sourit et se retourna en disant :

– Pile à l'heure comme toujours !

– Je t'écoute.

– Très bien. Je peux te dire que l'arme est un Mk11 Mod 0. Il n'y en a que très peu, 300 au total mais seuls quelques uns sont utilisés par des civils. Balles de 7,82mm. J'ai aussi relevé dans les traces de poudre, une moitié de trace de pas.

Elle l'afficha à l'écran. Ziva entra, mais resta au fond. Gibbs observa la photo, attendant les explications d'Abby.

– Gibbs, ce type n'était pas un pro. Il s'est placé à un endroit visible et a laissé des tas d'indices ! Douille, trace de pas et… Ziva a trouvé ce bout de tissu accroché à la rambarde. Il appartient à une veste en cuir noir Duke. Je suis en train de voir si les empreintes trouvées sur la rambarde peuvent nous aider. La moitié est identifiée. Sur le bout de tissu, pas d'empreinte, mais tout le monde n'a pas ce genre de veste.

– Pour la trace de pas ?

– Chaussures classiques d'homme. Pointure 42. C'est assez courant pour un homme. Ça ne nous aide pas des masses.

– Appelle-moi quand la liste des empreintes sera finie. Et vois…

– Si une des empreintes correspond à un propriétaire d'un Mk11. Je sais, Gibbs.

Il lui fit une bise et partit, déposant un Caf Pow au passage sur le bureau de la scientifique. Abby sourit et se tourna vers Ziva. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda :

– Des nouvelles de l'hôpital ?

– Pas d'améliorations. Mais ils ont demandé à ce que quelqu'un aille là-bas. Ava y est depuis plusieurs jours et ils s'inquiètent pour elle.

– Je vais y aller. Merci Abby.

– Ziva !

– Oui ?

– Il va se réveiller.

Ziva acquiesça et sortit du labo. Abby baissa la tête et se tourna vers ses ordis. Elle soupira et regarda en direction des photos accrochées au mur.

– J'espère avoir raison… Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un sourire vrai sur le visage de toute l'équipe ! dit-elle regardant le ciel.

Elle prit le Caf Pow et but une gorgée, se remettant au travail.

***

McGee et Gibbs étaient à leur bureau, travaillant sur leur ordinateur. McGee se leva alors et s'approcha du bureau de son patron. Gibbs leva la tête. Comme McGee ne disait rien, il s'impatienta :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Oh, euh… Le capitaine de corvette William Taylor travaille à la base de Quantico. Pas de casier, état de service impeccable. Son compagnon de chambre est le capitaine Georges Dennis. Tous deux étaient amis. Mais ils aimaient tous les deux Sandra Deschamps. D'après le capitaine Taylor, Georges a eu du mal à supporter le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi.

– Très bien. On y va, McGee.

– Attendez !

– Quoi ?

– Sandra Deschamps est française et l'ambassadeur vous attend en vidéoconférence.

– Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ?

– Je… euh… Désolé patron.

Gibbs lui donna une tape derrière la tête et grimpa les marches menant au MTAC.

Dans le MTAC, la directrice demanda au technicien de lancer la vidéo, sentant l'arrivée de Gibbs. Effectivement, il entra alors. Il se tint à côté d'elle et elle lui tendit une oreillette. Il la remercia en la prenant. L'image d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'afficha. Il était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir.

– M. l'ambassadeur.

– Madame. Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre sur le meurtre de Sandra Deschamps ?

– Nous sommes actuellement sur l'enquête. Voici l'agent spécial Gibbs qui s'en charge.

– M. L'ambassadeur, je tiens à vous assurer que nous progressons. Nous avons actuellement plusieurs indices et un suspect que nous allons interroger.

– Retrouvez l'assassin de ma fille, c'est tout ce dont je vous demande.

La communication se coupa. Gibbs enleva son oreillette et la jeta sur un bureau. Il était furieux. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir toutes les données qu'ils devaient connaitre dans une affaire. Il se tourna vers Jen.

– Sa fille ?

– L'ambassadeur français est le père de Sandra Deschamps, Monsieur David Deschamps.

– Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ce détail ?  
– Jethro, ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de l'ambassadeur. Résous l'enquête et laisse-moi le soin de m'occuper des problèmes politiques que le meurtre implique.

Gibbs serra les dents et partit en claquant la porte. Jenny soupira. Les sautes d'humeur de Gibbs étaient parfois plus dures à affronter que n'importe quel politicien.

***

Ziva ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Tony. Elle vit Ava appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard vide et absent. Tony était allongé sur le lit au centre de la pièce. Elle ferma la porte et déposa son sac sur la chaise. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes au pied du lit avant de s'approcher d'Ava.

– Ava ?

Celle-ci sembla enfin la remarquer et détourna ses yeux de l'extérieur. Elle regarda Ziva, ses yeux verts émeraude étaient vides, eux habituellement pleins de vie et d'enthousiasme.

– Ziva ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer là-bas.

– Je vais bien et je ne veux pas partir.

– Ava…

– Il n'y a pas de « Ava » qui tienne ! s'écria-t-elle alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Je ne supporte plus de voir mon père comme ça… J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien !

– Ava, tu crois vraiment qu'en séchant les cours et en restant ici tout le temps, tu l'aides ?

– Je… Non, mais… S'il ne se réveillait pas ?

– Hey, on parle de Tony là.

Ava sourit. Elle sortit de la pièce, décidant d'aller se prendre quelque chose à boire et de laisser Ziva seule avec son père. Cette dernière s'approcha de Tony et souffla :

– Tu sais, on a une nouvelle enquête, là. Tu… Une femme a été tuée pendant son mariage avec un marine. Le marine a soulevé le voile pour pouvoir l'embrasser et elle s'est pris une balle entre les deux yeux.

Ziva tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage qui semblait être morne, en accord avec l'humeur de toutes les personnes qui venaient voir Tony. Elle ne vit pas les doigts de l'agent remuer.

– Si tu étais là, tu aurais sorti une de tes blagues stupides… Comme quoi elle aurait pu attendre la lune de miel ou quelque chose comme ça…

– En fait, j'aurais… plutôt dit… qu'attendre la… la fin du baiser,… ça au… aurait été mieux…

– Tony ?!? s'écria-t-elle en se retournant.

– Crie… pas comme ça… Ziva.

Elle sourit et appela un médecin. Ava entra alors, un café et un chocolat chaud à la main. Quand elle vit son père tourner la tête vers elle, elle les lâcha et se précipita à son cou, pleurant de joie. Le contenu brûlant des deux liquides s'étala au sol, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Le médecin arriva, enjambant les dégâts en fronçant les sourcils, et l'examina rapidement.

– M. DiNozzo, bon retour parmi nous.

– Merci. Mais à vrai dire… je suis content… aussi. Je sais… à quel point j'ai manqué… à tout le monde, mais… il faut dire que… je suis indispensable !

– Arrogant ! répliqua Ziva.

– Et fier… de l'être…

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté plus de trois semaines dans le coma… souffla Ziva.

– Parce que… je m'ennuyais ! Je… voulais t'embêter… Alors je t'ai… manqué, Ziva ?

– Autant qu'un parasite dont on veut se débarrasser !

– A moi, tu m'as manqué papa !

– A moi aussi. Mais… tu ne devrais pas… être au lycée ?

– Je… dit-elle en baissant la tête, gênée.

– Je vois…

Ziva sourit. Tony avait toujours un peu de mal à parler, dû au fait que sa gorge était sèche, mais il allait vraiment bien puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir des blagues. Ava leva la tête vers père, en souriant, heureuse d'entendre sa voix et de voir à nouveau ses yeux. De savoir qu'il était de retour. Celui-ci sourit aux deux jeunes femmes – fille pour Ava.

***

Gibbs et McGee frappèrent à la porte du dortoir du Marine. Personne ne répondit. Gibbs sortit son arme, imité par McGee. Il compta jusqu'à trois et donna un coup de pied dans la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans tout le dortoir, mais ne trouvèrent personne.

– Relevez tous les indices McGee. Je vais interroger ses camarades de chambre et ses voisins.

– Tout de suite, patron.

Gibbs sortit, laissant McGee faire son boulot. Il frappa à la porte d'à côté. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années lui ouvrit. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui était Gibbs. Il montra sa plaque et dit :

– NCIS. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions à vous et vos compagnons de chambre.

Il le laissa entrer. Deux autres personnes étaient à l'intérieur. Les trois Marines se tournèrent vers Gibbs. Ils se doutaient tous du pourquoi le NCIS était à la base.

– C'est au sujet de Sandra, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda le premier.

– Oui. Saviez-vous si elle avait des ennemis ?

– Non, tout le monde l'aimait, dit celui qui avait ouvert la porte.

– Sandra était une fille pleine de générosité et toujours de bonne humeur, dit le deuxième.

– Des ennemis de Taylor peut-être ?

– Taylor était un type super cool. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir longtemps.

– Et le capitaine Georges Dennis ?

– Le capitaine était tombé sous le charme de Sandra. C'est vrai qu'il a très mal prit le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas choisi mais…

– Il n'aurait jamais pu la tuer. Il l'aimait sincèrement.

– Pour empêcher son rival d'être heureux, un homme est capable du pire. Quand avez-vous vu le capitaine pour la dernière fois ?

– Hier, avant la cérémonie. Il ne voulait pas venir.

– Pourquoi ?

– On n'a pas demandé, Monsieur. Cela nous semblait évident.

– Tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux de Sandra, alors on pensait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir se marier avec un autre.

– Je vois. Bien, merci pour ses informations.

Il sortit, sous le regard des trois hommes, qui s'interrogeaient eux aussi sur le meurtrier de Sandra. McGee le rejoignit dans le couloir et lui dit :

– J'ai trouvé l'arme qui a servi à tuer Sandra Deschamps.

– Très bien. Emmène tout ce que tu as à Abby, McGee.

– Bien, patron.

McGee entra dans le dortoir alors que Gibbs s'éloignait dans le couloir.

***

Ziva entra dans le labo d'Abby. Celle-ci regardait son ordinateur et n'avait pas remarqué son entrée. L'Israélienne sourit et s'approcha de la gothique. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, surprise de la voir dans son labo.

– Ziva ?

– Il s'est réveillé, Abby. Il s'est réveillé.

– C'est formidable ! J'irai le voir dès que j'aurai un moment. Comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui as parlé de l'enquête ? Quand est-ce qu'il va sortir ?

– Doucement ! Il va bien. Quand je lui ai raconté l'enquête, il a sorti une de ces blagues sur le fait de mourir pendant le mariage. Je ne sais pas quand il va sortir, mais c'est pour bientôt, crois-moi.

– C'est super. En plus, tu as retrouvé le sourire. Je suppose qu'Ava doit aller mieux aussi.

– Oui. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était vraiment désespérée.

– C'est normal…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de McGee et Gibbs. Ne perdant pas leur sourire, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers les deux hommes, qui en firent pas attention à leur sourire ou à la raison pour laquelle Ziva se trouvait avec Abby, et non dans l'open-office.

– Tiens, Abby. Du boulot pour toi.

– Ah Gibbs ! C'est gentil. J'ai la liste de ceux possédant ce type de fusil…

– Je suppose que le capitaine Dennis en a un ?

– Eh bien non. Il ne figure pas sur la liste. Par contre, une dénommée Katy Dennis en possède un.

– Katy Dennis ?

– La sœur du capitaine Dennis. Et les empreintes trouvées sur la rambarde ne correspondent à aucune empreinte de ceux possédant un Mk11.

– Abby, on a trouvé cette veste dans le dortoir de Dennis. Elle correspond au bout de tissu ?

– Attends.

Elle prit la veste et alla chercher le bout de tissu parmi les preuves. Elle se retourna alors vers le groupe, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle leur montra l'intérieur de la veste où l'on pouvait voir que le tissu était déchiré.

– Le capitaine Dennis était bien là-bas.

– Alors une des empreintes doit correspondre.

– Je vais vérifier.

Elle posa la veste et l'enveloppe de preuves et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Elle demanda à l'ordinateur de voir si une des empreintes trouvées était celle de Georges Dennis. Au bout de quelques secondes, une sonnerie retentit, annonçant le résultat. Abby regarda Gibbs, fière d'elle.

– Une empreinte correspond, Gibbs.

– On a notre homme. McGee, Ziva, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur lui et sur sa sœur. Abby, dis-moi à qui appartient ce fusil et cherche-moi des empreintes dessus.

– Tout de suite, monsieur ! dit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

Gibbs sourit et lui tendit un Caf'Pow avant de partir avec Ziva et McGee. La jeune femme but une gorgée de sa boisson préférée et alla près du mur, pour enlever les photos, puisque Tony était désormais réveillé.

***

Gibbs entra dans le MTAC, la directrice voulant le voir pour avoir une mise au point sur l'affaire et l'annoncer à l'ambassadeur. Celle-ci était assise devant l'écran. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle, son gobelet de café à la main.

– Jethro, des nouvelles de l'affaire ?

– On a une piste. La sœur de Dennis avait l'arme du crime et Dennis a un bon mobile, mais aucun alibi. Il faut juste qu'on aille les voir.

– Tu as trouvé l'arme ?

– Oui. Abby analyse les empreintes présentes dessus.

– Et les suspects ?

– McGee et Ziva recherchent la sœur du capitaine puisque c'est son arme et que celui-ci semble avoir disparu.

– L'enquête avance donc.

– Oui, Jen.

– Ziva vous a annoncé la nouvelle ?

– Quelle nouvelle ?

– Tony s'est réveillé, dit Jen en souriant.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ce fainéant va pouvoir reprendre le boulot ! sourit Gibbs.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Gibbs pouvait prétendre devant les autres, mais elle savait qu'il était heureux de savoir que Tony allait bien et pourrait bientôt reprendre le boulot. En d'autres termes, elle savait que son agent lui avait manqué, malgré ses constantes jérémiades et références aux films. Elle lui souffla :

– Retrouve le coupable et clos cette enquête, Jethro.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle, laissant Jen souriante. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

***

Ziva et McGee tapaient sur leur clavier depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'ils virent Gibbs descendre. Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, s'approchant de l'écran plasma. Ils avaient des informations et il savaient leur patron impatient. Même lorsqu'il semblait de bonne humeur comme cela semblait être le cas à cet instant.

– Katy Dennis. Célibataire. Sœur du capitaine Georges Dennis. Elle travaille à Bethesda en tant qu'infirmière, spécialisée dans la neurologie et la traumatologie. Elle possède un Mk 11 qu'elle a hérité de son père. Pas de casier, aucune infraction au code. Elle est blanche comme neige.

– Elle habite au 6, Lisa Lane à Richmond. Son frère cohabite avec elle lorsqu'il n'est pas à la base.

– Prenez vos affaires, on va lui rendre une petite visite.

Les deux agents prirent leur sac et suivirent leur patron dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

***

Abby entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et se jeta sur Tony. Celui-ci faillit tomber du lit, mais se retint juste à temps. Il serra la jeune femme en retour avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui.

– Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Tony ! s'écria-t-elle en le frappant doucement à l'épaule.

– Promis Abby ! De toute façon, je ne compte pas retourner dans un frigo de suite.

– Je suis si contente ! sourit la jeune scientifique en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Abby, mais tu vas finir par m'étouffer !

– Désolée.

Ils rigolèrent puis Abby lui raconta l'enquête en cours et les preuves qu'ils avaient contre le capitaine Dennis et sa sœur. Tony fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire.

– C'est trop simple…

– Comment ça ?

_Gibbs, McGee et Ziva s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée des Dennis. Ils sonnèrent._

– Pourquoi ils auraient laissé autant d'indices ? Le capitaine Dennis est un Marine, il connait le NCIS et sait comment il fonctionne… Il n'aurait pas fait tant d'erreurs. Le bout de tissu, les empreintes, la douille, la trace de pas…

_L'équipe sortit ses armes. Gibbs fit signe à Ziva et défonça la porte. Celle-ci entra, ouvrant la marche. Le salon était vide. Gibbs alla vers la cuisine. Vide. Pareil pour l'étage. Ils se réunirent dans le salon et rangèrent leur arme._

– L'arme posée dans le dortoir, le fait que tout le monde savait qu'il aimait la victime et qu'il ne voulait pas aller au mariage. On dirait… un coup monté.

– Tu crois vraiment ? Il a peut-être fait ça dans la précipitation et s'est enfui lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

_Ziva jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Soudain, elle vit un boitier posé sur un meuble. Elle s'approcha._

– Et si ce n'était pas par vengeance ? S'il voulait simplement attirer le NCIS quelque part ?

– La maison des Dennis à Richmond !

– Quoi ?

– Ils sont là-bas, je les appelle ! s'écria Abby, horrifiée en sortant son portable.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Il décrocha.

– Gibbs ?

Ziva vit d'abord le compteur. Quarante-cinq secondes. Elle n'avait pas le temps de la désamorcer.

– Sortez de la maison, c'est un piège ! cria Abby.

– Sortez ! Il y a une bombe ! cria simultanément Ziva.

Gibbs et McGee réagirent au quart de tour et filèrent vers la porte d'entrée, suivis de l'Israélienne. Gibbs raccrocha tout en courant. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible. Arrivés à la voiture, ils eurent juste le temps de se cacher derrière que la bombe explosa, détruisant la maison en même temps et projetant des débris autour d'eux et aux alentours.

– On a eu chaud ce coup-là…

– Ouais…

Gibbs sortit son téléphone et rappela Abby. Une question restait à éclaircir avant qu'ils n'enquêtent un peu plus sur cette tentative de meurtre contre le NCIS.

– Comment as-tu su pour le piège ?

– Le raisonnement de Tony ! Il avait raison. C'était trop facile, tous ces indices et le peu de difficulté pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Alors, il a élaboré une théorie. Un coup monté contre le NCIS. Un piège. Je vous ai appelé parce que je savais que vous alliez chez les Dennis. Personne n'est blessé ?

– Non. Ziva avait vu une bombe au moment où tu m'as dit que c'était un piège. Félicite Tony de ma part et on rentre au NCIS. L'affaire est plus compliquée que prévue.

Il raccrocha. Il rentra dans la voiture, la visage crispé. Il détestait au plus haut point se faire berner de la sorte.

***

Gibbs entra dans le bureau de Jenny, sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'adresser à son ancien amant.

– Jethro, quand apprendras-tu à frapper avant d'entrer ? dit Jenny sans relever la tête d'un dossier.

– Le NCIS est visé.

– Pardon ?

– Le meurtre de Sandra Deschamps était monté de toute pièce. On a tenté de nous tuer. Une bombe dans la maison des Dennis. Si Ziva ne l'avait pas vue ou qu'Abby ne nous avez pas appelés, nous ne serions plus là.

– Pourquoi monter tout ça ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'il faut que l'on retrouve le capitaine Dennis. Il nous le dira lui-même.

Jenny hocha la tête et Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'arrêta en disant :

– Faites attention.

Gibbs lui fit un léger sourire et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois de plus, elle était impuissante. Et elle détestait toujours autant ce sentiment. Elle inspira profondément et retourna à sa stupide _paperasse_.

***

McGee et Abby travaillaient sur l'échantillon d'ADN que venait de leur apporter Ducky. Il ne leur avait pas donné d'explications, il voulait juste savoir à qui il appartenait. Ziva et Gibbs arrivèrent. Ziva avait un Caf Pow, qu'elle tendit à Abby. Celle-ci le prit en souriant. Puis elle se tourna vers son ordinateur en avalant une gorgée.

– Abby, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose.

– Oui. La carte de crédit de Katy Dennis a servi a payé deux chambres dans un motel au 401Warrenton Road à Fredericksburg. Je suis en train d'analyser du sang que Ducky m'a ramené et qui se trouvait sur le corps de Sandra Deschamps. Pour l'instant, il y a correspondance avec elle mais à 52% seulement. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. J'ai son ADN, pourquoi il ne correspond pas à 100% ?

– Peut-être parce que c'est celui du bébé qu'elle portait Abigaïl, répondit Ducky en entrant dans le laboratoire.

– Du bébé, Ducky ? demanda Gibbs.

– Elle était enceinte.

– Du capitaine Taylor ?

– C'est ce que je cherche à savoir.

– Je compare tout de suite. Alors… Heureusement qu'on a accès à la base des marines sinon, cela nous prendrait un moment pour l'appeler, faire une prise de sang et comparer. Taylor, je l'ai. Voyons un peu…

– Abby.

– Deux secondes Gibbs. Allez devant l'écran. Voilà.

Une image s'afficha. Puis un bip se fit entendre et un signe négatif apparut. Abby haussa les sourcils de surprise.

– Aucune correspondance ?

– Abby ? Tu m'expliques ?

– Et si…

– Oui Ziva ?

– Abby, compare avec l'ADN du capitaine Dennis.

– Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle trompait le capitaine Taylor avec le capitaine Dennis ?

– C'est une hypothèse. Essaye.

Abby alla chercher dans la base de données l'ADN de Dennis et lança la comparaison. Le bruit significatif se fit entendre et un signe positif apparut. Maintenant, ils étaient tous quelque peu surpris.

– Le bébé était du capitaine Dennis.

– McGee, Ziva, avec moi, on va au motel les chercher.

Tous deux obéirent et suivirent leur patron qui lança, en partant aux deux personnes encore dans le labo :

– Bon travail Abby, toi aussi Ducky.

***

Gibbs montra sa plaque à l'accueil et Ziva sortit une photo des deux frère et sœur. L'homme observa tour à tour la plaque, les agents et les photos. Il en comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter aux agents fédéraux et faire ce qu'ils demandaient sans poser de questions ou les contrarier.

– NCIS, agents Gibbs, McGee et David. Nous cherchons ces deux personnes, les avez-vous vus ?

– Chambre numéro six et quatre, monsieur, dit-elle en tendant deux clés.

– Merci, dit McGee avant de suivre ses collègues.

Ils parcoururent le couloir. Gibbs donna une clé à Ziva, qui partit vers la seconde chambre. McGee resta avec lui. Ils ouvrirent en même temps les deux chambres. Celle de Ziva était vide. Juste un sac posé sur le lit. Gibbs et McGee eurent plus de chance. Ils trouvèrent le capitaine Dennis, allongé, leur tournant le dos. Gibbs fit le tour du lit, gardant l'arme levé pendant que le jeune agent restait près de la porte. Le patron s'approcha du suspect et lui dit :

– Capitaine Dennis.

Pas de réaction. Gibbs fronça les sourcils et le tourna de façon à ce qu'il soit sur le dos. Ils virent alors qu'il avait la gorge tranchée. Ils rangèrent leur arme. Ziva entra, des gants enfilés, le sac à la main.

– L'autre chambre est vide. Juste ce sac.

– Le capitaine est mort.

– C'est sa sœur ?

– A votre avis, McGee ?

– Oh…Euh… Je…

– Vérifiez tout. Photos, empreintes, indices, tout.

Sur ce, il sortit en prenant son téléphone pour appeler Ducky.

***

Une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une blouse d'infirmière et des chaussures l'accompagnant, entra dans la chambre 324. Un homme était allongé et dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha et prit son dossier pour l'ouvrir. Anthony DiNozzo. Agent du NCIS. Sorti d'un coma de trois semaines et un jour le matin même. Elle eut un sourire en coin et referma le dossier. Elle sortit une seringue de sa poche et s'approcha du lit. Tony remua et ouvrit les yeux.

– Bonjour monsieur.

– Bonjour…

– Vous sortez d'un coma et vous dormez, dit-elle en injectant le produit dans la perfusion.

– Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi… C'est juste que je suis fatigué…

– Alors reposez-vous. Je vais vous laisser.

– Au revoir.

– Bon repos.

Elle sortit. Tony s'installa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes après, il dormait.

L'infirmière traversa deux couloirs avant d'entrer dans une pièce. Elle alluma la lumière et prit un dossier caché entre deux étagères. Elle l'ouvrit et fit une croix rouge sur les photos de Gibbs, Ziva et McGee qui s'y trouvaient. Elle reposa le dossier puis tira une autre seringue.

– La dernière et ce sera finie de cette équipe. Mon cher frère, je te remercie pour m'avoir donnée cette opportunité…

Elle glissa la seringue dans sa poche et sortit, éteignant la lumière au passage.

***

Gibbs entra dans la salle d'autopsie. Il vit Ducky et Palmer autour d'une table, où se trouvait le corps du capitaine Dennis, et s'approcha. Ducky, sans se retourner, s'exclama :

– Ah Jethro ! Tu tombes à pic. Nous venons de finir l'autopsie de ce pauvre homme. Il est mort suite à la blessure qui lui a tranché la carotide, tu t'en doutes bien. J'ai relevé une de ses empreintes pour Abby. Je peux te dire que la personne qui a fait ça était plus petite que lui et droitière. Elle avait un couteau assez long, un couteau de cuisine comme ceux dont se sert ma mère. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle une histoire que ma mère m'a racontée. Quand j'étais…

– Ducky ?

– Oh oui ! Je m'égare. Donc, droitière, petite, je dirais un mètre soixante-cinq, il la connaissait puisque la parfaite coupe montre bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se débattre.

– Docteur Malard, vous avez omis de signaler le message trouvé dans la…

– J'y venais, j'y venais, monsieur Palmer. Jethro, viens voir ceci…

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau du médecin légiste. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une feuille de papier à l'intérieur d'un sac de preuves. Ducky le prit et lut pour Gibbs le message :

– « Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait. D'abord les agents chez moi, puis celui à l'hôpital. Sans son équipe, le NCIS ne sera plus rien. Mon frère m'aura servi à quelque chose… »

– C'est Katy Dennis qui a tout préparé. Elle s'est servie de son frère pour nous atteindre. Je lui demanderais pourquoi quand je l'aurais coincé. Merci Ducky.

Il commença à partir, mais Ducky le fit s'arrêter en disant :

– Jethro, tu as oublié quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

– « D'abord les agents chez moi PUIS celui à l'HÔPITAL. » Jethro, elle va s'en prendre à Tony…

– C'est pas vrai…

Gibbs se retourna et courut vers l'ascenseur. Ducky soupira en regardant le mot. « Pauvre Anthony… » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était pourchassé par la malchance.

***

Ziva, Gibbs et McGee pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil pour savoir quelle infirmière s'occupait de Tony. Ziva, elle, continua son chemin en direction de la chambre de Tony, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au deuxième étage. Arrivée, elle sortit son arme et poussa la porte entrebâillée de la chambre 204. Elle vit alors une infirmière, une seringue à la main, s'apprêtant à injecter le produit dans la perfusion de Tony. Elle entra et leva son arme tout en disant :

– Posez cette seringue et retournez-vous les mains en l'air.

– Si je ne lui injecte pas ce produit, il sera obligé de rester dans ce lit éternellement, mademoiselle.

Ziva se mordit la lèvre. L'infirmière se tenait, dos à elle, souriant, ne faisant plus un geste. Ziva fit un pas sur le côté sans quitter l'infirmière des yeux. Elle ne pouvait risquer la vie de Tony. Elle tenta un « coup de poker ».

– Pourquoi vouloir tuer les membres du NCIS, Katy ?

– Parce qu'ils m'ont pris ce que j'avais de plus cher, répondit-elle, confirmant ce que Ziva pensait.

– Nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de vous avant aujourd'hui !

– Derek Fennell ! Mon fiancé !

A ce moment-là, Tony remua. Cependant, il ne se réveilla pas. Ziva était à présent de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Katy Dennis. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer une seule seconde puisque « l'infirmière » n'avait en aucun cas contesté vouloir le tuer et, au contraire, s'enfoncer à chaque seconde qui passait.

– Je ne connais pas ce Derek Fennell !

– Pourtant vous l'avez attrapé ! Lui, Sam Berrick et Bill Karscov !

– Ceux qui étaient à la fac avec Tony ? Vous étiez une amie de ces types !

– Derek et moi devions nous marier demain !

– Rejetez la faute sur votre fiancé alors ! C'est lui qui a tenté de tuer Tony et qui s'est allié aux deux autres ! Il savait que s'il était découvert, il irait en prison ! Et malgré tout, il l'a quand même fait. S'il tenait un peu plus à vous, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque idiot ! On ne se met pas en danger, alors que l'on est heureux avec la personne que l'on aime ! Maintenant, reculez avec les mains sur la tête !

– Non ! Je vais vous faire souffrir, comme vous, vous m'avez fait souffrir !

L'infirmière baissa la tête, elle mit la seringue dans la perfusion. Une détonation retentit et Katy s'effondra sur le sol. Gibbs, qui était entré peu de temps avant, et Ziva avaient leur arme levée. Gibbs tourna la tête vers Ziva, tout en baissant son arme. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt l'infirmière. Son arme fumait encore. Elle finit par la baisser. McGee enleva la seringue de la perfusion et la glissa dans une pochette plastique. Gibbs, pendant ce temps, appelait la morgue de l'hôpital. Ziva rangea son arme et s'approcha de Gibbs.

– Pourquoi avoir tiré, officier David ?

– Elle allait injecter un produit à Tony.

– C'était simplement une infirmière.

– Non, c'était Katy Dennis. Elle voulait se venger du NCIS. Il y a plusieurs semaines, nous avons arrêté Derek Fennell, son fiancé.

– Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abattre.

– Je ne vais pas m'en sentir coupable et je ne m'excuserai pas. Mon geste était peut-être trop rapide, mais il m'a jugé nécessaire et il me le parait toujours.

Ziva passa à côté de Gibbs et sortit de la chambre. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur en restant droite, sans se retourner. L'ascenseur était vide. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur et le fit descendre au rez-de-chaussée. A mi-chemin, elle le bloqua. Elle s'appuya sur la paroi et se laissa glisser au sol.

– Idiote !

Elle donna un coup dans le mur. Elle avait du mal à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait et elle venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Gibbs allait se douter de quelque chose maintenant, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle secoua la tête et se releva. Elle fit repartir l'ascenseur.

***

– Alors, cette infirmière voulait en fait tous nous tuer… Woah ! Les meilleurs trucs arrivent quand je ne suis pas là !

– Meilleurs ?

– Elle voulait nous tuer, Tony !

– J'ai compris.

McGee et Abby se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas du tout la logique de Tony. Parfois, ils se demandaient s'il ne cherchait pas à se mettre dans les pires situations possibles. Et à vrai dire, il y parvenait en général. Ziva, qui observait la scène depuis la porte de la chambre, s'avança en disant :

– Je crois que Tony veut dire que pour une fois que nous étions visés directement par le meurtrier que nous recherchions, il aurait voulu être là.

– Mais il était là ! s'exclama McGee.

– Le bleu, par « là », j'entends au NCIS, sur le terrain, avec vous ! Et Ziva, merci, tu es la seule qui m'ait compris.

– Peut-être. Mais tu sais, j'aurais volontiers échangé McGee contre toi.

– Hey !

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le bleu ?

– Il est censé être plus intelligent que toi et il n'a pas compris que la maison des Dennis était un piège. Et puis, je préfère quand c'est toi qui couvres mes arrières.

– C'est vrai qu'avoir McGee pour te mater, c'est assez effrayant.

– Hey, je ne mate pas Ziva ! C'est ma coéquipière !

– Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que je te préfère t'avoir toi, Tony, je me sens plus… protégée, plus en sécurité. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, Tim.

– Ouais…

– Avoue aussi qu'entre le bleu et moi, tu me préfères quand même.

– Tu n'as même pas idée, murmura Abby.

Ziva fut la seule à l'entendre et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac. Abby souffla un rapide « désolée » en souriant. L'israélienne leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Tony et McGee regardèrent l'échange sans comprendre, mais ils ne purent poser de questions car Ziva reprit :

– Non, Tony. Je ne te préfère pas du tout. Ni toi, McGee. En réalité, je préfère faire équipe avec Gibbs.

– Oui, Ziva ?

– Gibbs ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

– Tu disais ?

– Que je préférais faire équipe avec toi parce que… avec McGee, je ne me sens pas en sécurité du tout, en cas de fusillades, et avec Tony, ce n'est pas mieux, il fait tellement la foire qu'il serait capable de mal viser ou autre ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi, Gibbs, que je me sens en sécurité ! expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Gibbs sourit. Tony, Abby et McGee retenaient leur rire. Ziva se retourna et le groupe reprit la discussion. Gibbs regarda ses agents. Ils formaient vraiment une équipe soudée. Abby frappa Tony à l'épaule. Celui-ci se mit à bouder et Abby le prit dans ses bras. Il sourit et la conversation reprit son cours normal. Soudée. C'était bien le mot. Une grande famille. Abby, la plus petite, la sœur. McGee, le cadet, pas très débrouillard que son grand frère se faisait un plaisir de taquiner. Tony, l'aîné, le plus expérimenté, mais aussi le plus énervant, enchainant les conquêtes, les blagues et les films. Ziva, la dernière venue, une cousine, qui s'était très vite mêlée aux autres puisque Tony l'avait de suite adoptée. Elle était comme leur sœur maintenant. Bien que des fois, il avait une tout autre impression quand il la voyait avec DiNozzo. Peu importe. Ducky, l'oncle bienveillant et toujours à l'écoute. Lui, le père de la grande famille, qui donnait des tapes sur la tête pour les remettre à leur place mais ne montrait jamais quand il était fier d'eux, alors qu'il l'était souvent. Jenny entra dans la pièce et se plaça à côté de lui. Gibbs sourit. La directrice avait un rôle particulier dans cette famille. C'était la seule qui parvenait à lui faire changer d'avis – pas toujours, mais quand même, c'était la tante ou la mère, tout dépendait du point de vue.

– Jethro, pourquoi affiches-tu un tel sourire ?

– Je me disais que j'avais une belle famille en face de moi. Regarde-les !

Ziva, Abby et McGee s'étaient ligués contre le pauvre Tony, qui, alité, ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et finit par retourner la situation avec un de ses secrets. Le groupe était maintenant sur McGee qui finit par abdiquer, n'étant pas aussi fort que Tony. Jenny sourit.

– Effectivement, une belle grande famille. Dont tu es le père.

– Et toi la mère, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle lui rendit son regard puis tous deux s'approchèrent du lit pour se joindre à la conversation.

L'équipe était donc réunie autour du lit de Tony, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

**Pas de cliffhanger ou de suspense cette fois. Je ne pouvais pas laisser vraiment laisser Tony dans le coma. Mais je n'ai pas fini de le torturer loin de là. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, elles me font toujours plaisir. **

**Juste une petite parenthèse : je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon one-shot Too late. Je les ai vraiment adorées. merci beaucoup !**

**La chapitre 5 arrivera vite, je pense. Les prochains chapitres seront douloureux pour Tony et Ziva, je préfère prévenir...**

**AngelShep**


	5. Code DiNozzo partie 1

**Bonjour, bonjour (ou bonsoir). Voici mon nouveau chapitre comme vous l'aurez sûrement tous deviné. Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire alors mon blabla va peut-être être un peu long, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire. Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mon dernier chapitre : **lulu59**, **coco6-3-9-1** et **Pline84**. Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je suis contente de savoir qu'elle vous plait. Je remercie aussi les autres qui lisent ma fic. Le deuxième point est à propos du chapitre. Il est certes assez long et me tient vraiment à coeur. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres. Il est bien plus sombre que les autres et que ce que le titre laisserait penser. **

**J'espère que je suis parvenue à faire passer ce que je voulais. Et je vais arrêter là avec mon blabla !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, ni les personnages, ni rien du tout... Seule l'histoire est à moi avec tous les personnages inventés.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Code DiNozzo (partie 1)**

Trois Marines sortirent d'un bar. Les trois hommes n'étaient plus tout à fait vifs d'esprit et échangeaient de grandes tapes dans le dos, accompagnées de rires. Ils traversèrent toute une rue avant de se séparer. Deux partirent sur la droite et le dernier dans la direction opposée. Ce dernier marcha sur le trottoir dans le peu de lumière qu'offraient les quelques lampadaires encore en état de marche. Il changea de rue et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, un peu plus imposant que lui. Il s'excusa et passa à côté de lui, continuant son chemin. L'homme sortit alors sa main de sous son manteau. Il se retourna vers celui qui s'éloignait, levant la main, dans laquelle se trouvait une arme. Il tira dans le dos du Marine qui s'effondra à terre.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et s'abaissa. Il le retourna et se redressa avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Il recula et observa les alentours, à la recherche d'éventuels témoins. Il n'en vit pas, mais remarqua une caméra de surveillance à quelques pas de lui. Les yeux _verts_ de l'homme étincelèrent sous la lumière vacillante du lampadaire le plus proche. Il tira sur la caméra qui explosa aussitôt. Les yeux du meurtrier se posèrent une dernière fois sur leur victime. L'homme commença à s'éloigner en silence et en rangeant son arme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

***

Les trois agents étaient assis à leur bureau comme à leur habitude. Depuis le retour de Tony au bureau, ils n'avaient eu que très peu d'affaires, à son grand déplaisir. Tous commençaient à croire que Tony était maudit. Le téléphone de Ziva vibra alors et elle lut le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que l'Italien fronçait les sourcils.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

– Personne qui ne te concerne, Tony.

– Je veux juste savoir ce qui a bien pu te faire sourire ainsi. Est-ce un crime ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle tentait de savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il lui fit un sourire, mais Ziva baissa immédiatement la tête vers le dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Tony grimaça et ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Gibbs arrivait par-derrière.

– Travaille DiNozzo et laisse Ziva.

– Oui patron !

Gibbs s'installa à son bureau. Le directeur Sheppard descendit alors les marches menant à l'Open-space en compagnie d'un Marine. L'agent se leva et les observa se diriger vers lui.

– Agent Gibbs, voici le caporal Hodds.

– Caporal. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

– Une bien triste nouvelle. Le capitaine Genger a été tué la nuit dernière.

– Où ?

– Dans une rue peu fréquentée de Washington, répondit Jen. Le capitaine était chargé des programmes de sécurité des différents projets classés Secret-défense de la NAVY.

– Vous comprendrez donc l'importance d'arrêter son meurtrier, ajouta le caporal.

– Bien sûr.

– Une caméra a filmé le meurtre avant d'être détruite par l'assassin. Abby travaille actuellement dessus. Trouvez cet homme au plus vite, agent Gibbs.

– Directeur. Caporal.

Les deux haut placés s'éloignèrent tandis que toute l'équipe partait en direction du laboratoire d'Abby.

***

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts était retenue à un lit par une paire de menottes. Appuyée contre le mur, elle avait les genoux pliés et serrés contre elle. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait que son père la retrouverait, elle avait totalement confiance en lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits parfaits. Oui, il la sauverait, elle en était sûre…

***

Les quatre agents étaient réunis dans le labo d'Abby. La jeune femme pianotait rapidement sur son ordinateur tandis que les membres de l'équipe attendaient devant l'écran devant elle. Finalement, un sourire illumina son visage et une vidéo apparut sur l'écran, captant l'attention de tous. Abby la lança et tous virent le meurtre du capitaine. À la fin de la vidéo, ils virent tous l'assassin se tourner vers la caméra et sourire. Abby arrêta l'image et zooma sur le visage de l'homme. Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent, mais personne ne le remarqua. Discrètement, il s'éloigna, sans que personne ne le remarque.

– Abby ?

– Attends, Gibbs ! Je lance la recherche.

Les trois agents restants levèrent les yeux au ciel et attendirent.

***

Tony roulait plus vite que jamais. Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que son équipe ne découvre qui avait tué le capitaine. Il enfonça un peu plus la pédale de l'accélérateur. Tout en conduisant, il se demandait les raisons qu'_il _aurait eues de tuer le capitaine. Il savait qu'_il_ était capable de beaucoup de choses, mais il ne pensait pas qu'_il_ tuerait quelqu'un sans aucune raison valable – du moins à _ses_ yeux.

Tony connaissait la route par cœur, il ne faisait pas attention au chemin ni même aux voitures qu'il doublait sans réellement en être conscient. Sa conduite à cet instant précis rivalisait avec celle de Gibbs et Ziva. En tournant sur un chemin de terre, il ne ralentit pas et continua sa route à la même vitesse.

***

L'ordinateur d'Abby sonna alors, indiquant qu'il avait trouvé l'identité de leur mystérieux assassin. Abby sourit et afficha le résultat sur le grand écran. Les trois agents lurent le nom qui s'affichait et écarquillèrent les yeux.

– Abby ? Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée ? demanda McGee.

– McGee ! Je ne me trompe jamais ! Tu devrais le savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée

Ziva observa la photo de l'homme et fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux verts. Abby s'approcha alors, constatant que personne ne réagissait. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise en lisant le nom de l'assassin.

– Vincenzo DiNozzo ? Souffla la gothique.

– Tony, tu m'expliques ? dit Gibbs en se retournant.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Tony n'était nulle part en vue. Il se tourna brusquement vers Ziva, qui avait déjà sorti son portable.

***

Tony ralentit et tourna dans un chemin secondaire, également en terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, se demandant quand il se mettrait à sonner, lui signalant ainsi qu'ils savaient. Sa réponse ne fut pas longue à venir, car il sonna à ce moment-là. Tony l'attrapa et répondit.

– Tony ! Où es-tu ? s'exclama Ziva à l'autre bout du fil.

– Quelque part, fit-il, évasif.

– Tony, on sait que c'est ton père.

– Je sais.

– Reviens au NCIS !

– Non.

– Ne va pas le voir ! Tony, on doit l'arrêter, qu'il soit ton père ou non !

– Je sais et je ne le défendrais pas. À tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et balança son portable sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Oh non, il ne prendrait pas la défense de son père. Il allait se faire une joie de le voir finir en prison.

***

Ziva serra les dents, rageant en silence contre Tony. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, et cela l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle se tourna vers Abby qui saisit immédiatement et se précipita devant son ordinateur. Elle se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier et soupira en obtenant le résultat.

– Six adresses, dont une en Italie qu'on peut oublier.

– Quoi ? s'exclama McGee.

– Le père de Tony a six adresses. Bon celle de Californie et du Montana, on les oublie aussi.

– Ça en laisse trois, fit Ziva en allant derrière Abby.

– Oui. Celle de Virginie est trop loin. Deux.

– Elles sont toutes les deux autour de Washington, souffla McGee.

Ziva ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle observa les deux adresses et réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle put. Gibbs s'approcha derrière eux et indiqua la première.

– C'est celle-là.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir, Gibbs ?

– C'est celle qui était écrite sur la carte d'identité.

– Oh ! dit simplement Abby, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué elle-même.

Ziva et McGee suivirent Gibbs en dehors du labo. Abby se tourna vers l'écran et soupira en observant la photo du père de Tony. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le bel Italien…

***

Tony arrêta sa voiture devant une immense propriété et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder dans le hall magnifiquement décoré. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui montait élégamment vers l'étage et se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers la double porte au fond du couloir. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, mais n'y prêta nullement attention. Il poussa les portes et s'arrêta devant le bureau en bois massif qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Un homme leva ses yeux verts vers lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il leva la main et les deux hommes qui avaient suivi Tony s'arrêtèrent. Ils fermèrent les portes.

– Antonio. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

– Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Vincenzo.

L'homme secoua la tête en se levant. Il se dirigea vers une vitrine où se trouvaient plusieurs bouteilles. Il en prit une avec deux verres. Tony le suivait des yeux, sans ciller. Son visage était ferme et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

– Un verre ?

– Non. Pourquoi ?

– Le dossier est sur mon bureau, répondit-il simplement.

Tony s'en approcha et prit le dossier en question. Il l'ouvrit et un éclair de surprise et de tristesse passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la photo de la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait.

_Un petit garçon jouait avec un chien sous les yeux attendris de sa mère. Il trébucha et le chien lui sauta dessus, lui léchant le visage. Il éclata de rire et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle le souleva et le mit debout, un sourire aux lèvres._

– _Mama !_

– _Une glace, ça te dit, Tony ?_

– _Oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon dont les yeux brillaient._

_Elle éclata de rire et le suivit tandis qu'il courait vers la maison._

Tony secoua la tête, chassant ce souvenir de ses pensées. Il feuilleta le dossier et fronça les sourcils devant ce qu'il y trouva. Il leva la tête vers son père qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Deux sont morts sur les quatre. Antonio, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça veut dire.

– Tu veux rendre justice seul alors que la police est là pour ça !

– Comme n'importe quel Italien.

Tony le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, remplis de consternation.

***

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs sortirent de la voiture du NCIS et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ziva jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçut la voiture de Tony, garée un peu plus loin. Ils étaient au bon endroit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la carrure imposante. Il haussa un sourcil et les laissa entrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall, observant ce qui les entourait avec des yeux ébahis. Ils étaient loin de se douter que Tony était issu d'une famille aussi aisée. L'homme grimpa les marches que Tony avait empruntées un peu plus tôt. Il disparut à l'étage. Ziva s'approcha d'une commode et observa les photos qui s'y trouvaient. Elle sourit en tombant sur la photo d'une jeune femme portant un petit garçon dans ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Tony avait dû avoir une enfance heureuse.

Des pas se firent entendre et ils levèrent la tête pour voir Tony qui descendait. Il passa à côté d'eux et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, le visage impassible. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui descendait à son tour les escaliers. McGee retint un frisson en voyant la haine qui s'y trouvait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être à la place du père de Tony à cet instant. Gibbs capta l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes et se tourna vers leur suspect.

– Bienvenue messieurs.

Il s'approcha de Ziva, attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Ziva fronça les sourcils, surprise par cet élan de galanterie et de courtoisie de la part de leur suspect. Tony retint un rire et secoua la tête.

– Piacere, signorina, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Ziva le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. L'italien était une langue qu'elle n'avait pas apprise, mais elle avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit cependant. Il se tourna vers Gibbs, gardant son sourire.

– Vous devez être les agents du NCIS qui travaillent avec mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet. Je suppose que vous savez aussi pourquoi nous sommes là.

– À votre guise, cette demeure est vôtre.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la maison. Gibbs passa les menottes à Vincenzo DiNozzo et le poussa vers la porte d'entrée que McGee tenait ouverte. Ziva enfila des gants et commença à fouiller la maison, à la recherche de l'arme du crime et d'autres preuves.

***

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva se trouvaient dans la salle d'observation d'une des salles d'interrogatoire. Les trois agents avaient les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui se tenait parfaitement à son aise, assis derrière la table. Tony se demandait pourquoi son père orchestrait toute cette mascarade tandis que Ziva et Gibbs se demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas résisté un seul instant. Gibbs quitta la pièce pour aller l'interroger. L'Israélienne posa les yeux sur Tony et remarqua son visage sans expression, tellement différent de celui qu'il arborait habituellement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était ainsi, ce qu'avait fait son père.

– Bien. Monsieur DiNozzo, vous êtes accusé du meurtre du capitaine Ginger, fit Gibbs en entrant.

– Je sais. Je l'ai tué.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs en s'asseyant.

– Pour quelle raison devrais-je vous le dire ? Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

– Vraiment ? Vous venez d'avouer un meurtre. C'est suffisant pour vous trainer en justice.

– Vous allez pouvoir me garder ici encore deux minutes. Et après je serai libre.

– On peut savoir ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

– Je finirai ce que j'ai commencé et je ne terminerai pas derrière les barreaux.

Ziva et Gibbs observaient tous deux le père de Tony, cherchant à déceler ce qu'il cachait. Ce dernier se tourna vers la vitre, sachant que Tony était derrière. Il s'adressa directement à lui en italien, de telle sorte que personne d'autre que lui ne comprit :

– Ils la détiennent. Je dois sortir.

Tony, qui jusqu'à présent fixait le vide, sans vraiment être là, tourna brusquement la tête vers son père et fronça les sourcils. Il sortit de la pièce, Ziva derrière lui. Il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et fixa son père dans les yeux.

– Est-ce encore un de tes mensonges ? demanda-t-il en italien.

– Ils l'ont enlevé il y a deux nuits. J'ai encore la lettre dans mon bureau, répondit-il de la même façon.

Tony s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes, mais aucune ne coula. Vincenzo lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui n'eut aucun effet. Un homme entra alors dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils devant la scène avant de s'adresser à Gibbs :

– Relâchez Monsieur DiNozzo.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Gibbs.

– Immunité.

Gibbs tourna violemment la tête vers son suspect qui se levait. Il sortit de la pièce, Tony à sa suite. Les deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, les deux paires d'yeux verts accrochées l'une à l'autre.

– M'aideras-tu Antonio ? demanda-t-il en italien.

– Je ne ferais que la libérer, souffla-t-il.

Vincenzo hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner. Tony tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers qui l'observaient, cherchant à comprendre la situation. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna à la suite de son père.

***

La jeune femme aux yeux verts fut poussée à l'intérieur d'une salle. Menottes aux poignées, elle releva fièrement la tête pour observer l'homme en face d'elle. Dans ses yeux brûlait une étincelle de détermination qui aurait fait flancher n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Il connaissait cette lueur, si caractéristique de leur famille, de la famille DiNozzo et elle ne l'intimidait plus désormais. Il eut un sourire en coin cependant qu'il s'approchait doucement de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas, ni ne cilla.

– Lucia DiNozzo. La chère fille à son père.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Moi ? L'assassin de ta mère. Je suis cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai pas donné l'occasion de la connaitre.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, cracha-t-elle.

– Oh non ! À l'origine, j'avais prévu de tuer ton frère avec ta mère, mais il n'était pas avec elle, malheureusement…

Il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de dégoût, mais pas une seule seconde de la peur n'y apparut. Il sourit et souffla :

– Et je n'ai pas abandonné mon plan d'origine…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, laissant enfin une émotion transparaitre sur son visage. Il la repoussa violemment et deux hommes l'entrainèrent hors de la pièce.

***

Tony conduisait mécaniquement. Il roulait trop vite, ne s'occupait pas des priorités, ne faisait attention à rien. Son père, assis sur le fauteuil passager, le regardait avec des yeux désolés. Il n'avait jamais voulu mêler Tony à ses problèmes. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était chose inévitable et aurait dû s'arrêter lorsqu'il en était encore temps.

– Antonio… Je suis désolé.

– Désolé pour quoi ? Pour l'enlèvement de Lucia ? Pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné ?

– Désolé pour le meurtre de ta mère.

Tony tourna la tête vers son père et rencontra le vert de ses yeux. Il reporta son attention sur la route tandis qu'une scène qu'il aurait souhaité oublier plus que tout au monde se rejouait dans son esprit…

_Tony était allongé dans son lit, sa mère le bordait doucement, lui caressant tendrement le front. Elle sourit en voyant les lèvres de son garçon s'étirer en sourire. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. Cependant, un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée la fit s'arrêter. Elle retourna près du lit et réveilla le petit garçon malade qu'elle avait tant peiné à endormir. Maladroitement, il se leva et elle le soutint jusqu'à la porte de son placard. Elle l'ouvrit et s'abaissa à la hauteur du garçon brun._

– _Mama, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et endormie._

– _Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Je veux juste que tu restes caché dans ce placard, d'accord ?_

_Il hocha faiblement la tête et elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer le placard derrière lui. Cependant, de légères fentes lui permettaient de voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux hommes armés. Elle sursauta et recula légèrement. Un des hommes s'approcha du lit et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était vide. L'autre homme leva le bras à hauteur de ses yeux. La jeune femme resta droite, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'homme._

– _Que vous a-t-il fait ?_

– _Il m'a tout pris._

_Le coup partit et elle s'effondra. Tony retint un cri et attendit. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Prudemment, le petit garçon sortit de sa cachette et avança à quatre pattes vers sa mère. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il prit sa mère dans ses bras, ignorant qu'il le faisait pour la dernière fois._

– Antonio…

– Tais-toi. Je ne t'aide que pour Lucia. Si tu crèves, je m'en moque, répliqua Tony, acide.

Vincenzo ne fut pas surpris par les mots de son fils et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler.

***

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs entrèrent dans le labo d'Abby. Ils avaient besoin de réponses et ils espéraient qu'elle pourrait leur en donner. Elle ne se tourna pas vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et fit simplement apparaitre sur l'écran géant la vidéo de la salle d'interrogatoire sur laquelle Gibbs et Vincenzo pouvaient être vus. Ils se placèrent tous trois devant et Abby tapa sur son ordi avant de lancer la vidéo. La scène à laquelle Ziva avait assisté se répéta. Cependant, au moment où Vincenzo avait parlé en italien, la traduction entra en marche et ils entendirent très clairement :

– Ils la détiennent. Je dois sortir.

Les quatre personnes dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils. La vidéo continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tony dans la pièce. Une fois de plus, ce fut traduit.

– Est-ce encore un de tes mensonges ?

Ils perçurent nettement la haine et le mépris de Tony à travers cette phrase, mais aussi son inquiétude qui transperçait malgré tout.

– Ils l'ont enlevé il y a deux nuits. J'ai encore la lettre dans mon bureau.

La vidéo s'arrêta alors. Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'esquissa le moindre geste. Puis Abby se mit devant son ordinateur et tapa frénétiquement dessus. Les autres l'observaient sans bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ordinateur bipa, indiquant qu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose. Abby se tourna vers eux, sans regarder le résultat.

– J'ai cherché une femme qui pourrait être proche de la famille de Tony au point que quelqu'un veuille s'en prendre à elle pour les atteindre.

– Et ? demanda Gibbs assez pressé.

Elle appuya sur une touche et l'image d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux mêmes yeux verts que les deux autres DiNozzo apparut. Ziva fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant les traits de la mère de Tony. Abby lut alors le nom à voix haute.

– Lucia DiNoz… Quoi ?

– Abby ? s'exclama Gibbs.

– Gibbs ! C'est la sœur de Tony !

– Tony a une sœur ? S'exclamèrent les trois agents.

– Apparemment…

Ziva s'approcha d'Abby et regarda par elle-même le nom de la jeune femme. Lucia DiNozzo. Elle comprit alors pourquoi ses traits lui semblaient si familiers. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : c'étaient bien ceux de la mère de Tony. Gibbs ferma les yeux et soupira. McGee et Abby se regardèrent et virent qu'ils partageaient la même inquiétude : dans quel bordel s'était fourré Tony ? Abby espérait de tout son cœur que Tony ne ferait rien qui pourrait lui retomber dessus. Mais tous se rendaient compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment leur collègue…

***

Tony quitta la maison de son enfance et s'enfonça dans l'immense terrain qui l'entourait. Il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui menait à l'endroit qu'il préférait du jardin, malgré le fait qu'il n'y soit pas allé depuis des années. Il sourit en entendant l'eau qui coulait dans sa berge. Il leva les yeux et vit le pont en bois qui passait au-dessus de la rivière traversant la propriété. Il sourit en constatant que les fleurs que sa mère avait plantées étaient toujours présentes. Son père avait décidé de les entretenir, de conserver le coin de paradis de sa mère. Il s'arrêta devant le pont et attrapa une rose sur le rosier qui se dressait à côté de lui. Il la prit et s'avança sur la passerelle. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'appuya sur la rambarde, le regard au loin. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, son regard avait retrouvé son éclat habituel et son sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres. Cependant, cet instant de sérénité et de calme fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le sortit de sa poche et observa le nom qui s'affichait. Ziva. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Ziva avait le téléphone contre son oreille, fixant son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes. Elle alluma le robinet et se fit passer de l'eau sur son visage. Elle avait besoin de rester calme. Elle tentait de se dire que Tony ne craignait rien, mais plus elle attendait qu'il réponde, plus elle s'inquiétait. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il décrocha enfin, en faisant tourner la rose dans sa main.

– Tony ? Fit la voix de Ziva.

– Sauf si ce n'est pas à moi que tu veux parler, dit Tony avec un ton léger.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

– Pour ma sœur ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

– Ce n'est pas écrit dans ton dossier non plus, souffla-t-elle.

Le père de Tony s'approcha de lui sans que Tony ne s'en aperçoive. Il s'arrêta à côté du rosier près duquel Tony s'était arrêté peu de temps avant. Le jeune Italien posa les yeux sur la rose qu'il avait dans la main et soupira. Il ferma les yeux.

– Ava n'est pas écrite non plus, Ziva. Tout le monde a ses secrets. Même toi.

– Je suis du Mossad, ce n'est…

– Je te parle en tant qu'amie. Tu nous caches des choses, Gibbs en cache, j'en cache.

Elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle se retourna, ne voulant plus observer son reflet et se mordit la lèvre.

– Je veux t'aider Tony.

– Tu ne peux pas m'aider Ziva. C'est un problème… de… famille, souffla-t-il, du dégoût présent dans sa voix sur le dernier mot.

Elle ferma les yeux et ne put contenir plus longtemps sa colère. Elle voulait lui apporter son aide et il l'envoyait promener, alors elle ferait de même. Sa voix se fit dure et une expression de marbre apparut sur son visage.

– Très bien. Crève, finis en tôle, je m'en moque !

Elle raccrocha violemment son téléphone et sortit des toilettes en faisant claquer la porte. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau et posa ses yeux sur celui de son collègue, elle regretta immédiatement ses mots. Tony rangea son portable en soupirant. Il n'avait pas voulu se mettre Ziva à dos. Il pensait simplement que parmi tous ses collègues, elle serait la plus à même à le comprendre. Il semblait qu'il avait eu tort. Il posa ses yeux sur la rose qu'il avait encore dans les mains avant de l'envoyer dans l'eau. Son père s'approcha de lui.

– Qui est Ava ?

– Personne qui ne te regarde, cracha Tony en commençant à partir.

– Antonio…

– Ne crois pas que tu puisses rattraper le temps perdu ! lança Tony. Ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie ! Et même quand tu étais avec moi, tu n'étais jamais là ! Alors, n'essaye même pas, tu n'es rien à mes yeux, tu n'existes pas, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Vincenzo regarda son fils s'éloigner, accusant ses paroles tellement vraies. Il ferma les yeux et se tourna vers la rivière où la rose flottait toujours. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant que Tony ressemblait à sa mère plus qu'il ne le pensait. Suivant la rose qui s'éloignait au gré du courant, il se souvint du seul jour où il avait été présent avec sa femme et son fils à cet endroit.

– _Vincenzo, c'est quand tu veux, sourit une jeune femme en tenant un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans._

_Il sourit et leva l'appareil photo à hauteur de ses yeux. La jeune femme prit la main du petit Tony et la leva en lui soufflant de faire coucou à son père. Le garçon sourit et secoua la main, sous les yeux fiers de son père et brillants de sa mère. Il prit la photo et regarda sa femme et son fils. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher._

– _Va avec Tony, je vous prends en photo._

_Il lui tendit l'appareil et attrapa Tony. Il lui prit dans ses bras et s'appuya sur le bord de la rambarde. La jeune femme se mit en face d'eux et sourit devant le spectacle. Tony fit un grand sourire à sa mère et se mit à applaudir en riant. Vincenzo sourit et regarda son fils avec des yeux pétillants. _

– _Attention ! sourit-elle._

***

Lucia s'assit sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas écraser ses mains, attachées dans son dos. Elle les fit passer sous ses jambes et inspira profondément avant de tirer celles-ci le plus qu'elle pouvait vers elle. Tendant ses bras à l'extrême, elle fit passer ses mains sous ses pieds, non sans une grimace de douleur. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque ses mains furent devant elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle tendit les bras au-dessus et parvint à l'atteindre. « Oui ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle vérifia la porte derrière elle et ramassa un bout de verre qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Elle baissa le bras et retourna s'assoir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle cacha le bout de verre sous l'oreiller de fortune et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, essayant de paraitre le plus calme possible. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne la chercher aussi vite. Il lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina hors de la « chambre ».

***

Abby entra dans l'open-office et se précipita vers Gibbs, assis derrière son bureau. Les trois agents levèrent la tête vers elle. Ils la virent sourire fièrement tandis qu'elle se balançait sur ses pieds. Gibbs haussa les sourcils, mais elle ne saisit pas le message.

– Abby ?

– J'ai essayé de trouver le lien entre le capitaine Ginger et le père de Tony. Et figure-toi que j'ai trouvé.

Les trois agents se levèrent pour savoir ce qu'Abby avait à leur dire. Ziva repassait dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tony et ne faisait que se sentir de plus en plus coupable d'en avoir voulu pendant un instant à son ami. Abby leur fit un grand sourire et se plaça à côté de l'écran plasma. Jenny descendit les escaliers et observa avec un sourire l'équipe qui était ainsi réunie. La pensée de l'absence de Tony traversa son esprit et elle se rendit compte que sans lui, il manquait tout de même une partie de celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta derrière McGee et écouta l'explication d'Abby.

– Vincenzo DiNozzo est un avocat renommé. Il y a exactement trente ans, il a défendu l'ancienne femme du capitaine. Le procès a été gagné par DiNozzo – ça fait vraiment bizarre, dit comme ça, enfin bref ! Il a perdu la garde de sa fille âgée de deux ans. Voilà le lien. Le truc que j'ai pas saisi, dit Abby en haussant les épaules, c'est que le père de Tony n'avait pas de raison de le tuer. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire.

– Moi, je l'ai.

– Ziva ? Fit Gibbs en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle prit la télécommande de l'écran et fit apparaitre une photo. C'était celle de la mère de Tony. Cependant, elle était la seule à le savoir. Les autres personnes froncèrent les sourcils et Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle soupira.

– Anabella DiNozzo. C'était la mère de Tony.

– Était ? Releva Gibbs.

– Elle est morte trois ans après le procès du capitaine. Assassinée. On n'a jamais retrouvé les coupables.

– Il semblerait que Vincenzo les ait trouvés, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

– Gibbs ! appela Ziva.

Il fit demi-tour et vint se placer devant Ziva. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant de maitriser ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les fixa dans ceux bleu glace de son patron.

– Il y a eu un témoin de l'assassinat d'Anabella.

– Un témoin ? Répéta Gibbs, haussant un sourcil, perdant sa patience devant le manque de réponse de son agent.

– Un petit garçon de dix ans.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et aucune personne n'esquissa le moindre geste. Ils étaient tous loin de se douter de ce qu'avait pu traverser Tony dans son enfance. Pour Ziva, il semblait évident que si Tony était aussi stoïque vis-à-vis de son père, c'était parce qu'il le tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et à vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Gibbs respira profondément et attrapa son portable. Il appuya sur la deuxième touche d'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Cependant, personne ne décrocha. Il serra les dents et referma son portable. De toute évidence, Tony ne voulait pas avoir affaire à un seul d'entre eux et ne voulait pas de leur aide…

***

Tony et son père descendirent de la voiture noire qu'ils avaient utilisée pour venir. D'un même geste, ils enlevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil et observèrent l'entrepôt qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Les yeux de Tony se posèrent sur toutes les sorties qu'ils pouvaient voir, calculant tout ce qui pourrait leur servir. Il vit son père commencer à s'avancer, sortant son arme. Il secoua la tête avant de le suivre.

Tous deux arrivèrent près d'une des portes de l'entrepôt. Tony sortit son arme et fit signe à son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête et l'agent ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Il la poussa et observa l'intérieur. Personne. Il la poussa entièrement et ils purent entrer. Refermant la porte derrière eux, ils commencèrent à avancer prudemment dans le bâtiment. Puis ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle principale où ils purent voir Lucia ainsi que sept hommes. Vincenzo vérifia son arme et se tint prêt. Tony soupira en fermant les yeux. Son père allait peut-être tuer, mais lui, ne le ferait sûrement pas.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Vincenzo tira le premier et toucha sa cible qui tomba à terre, morte. Tony tira peu de temps après, blessant au niveau de l'estomac un de ceux qui gardaient Lucia. Celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers eux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Cependant, il ne dura pas et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère.

– Non ! Tony, va-t-en ! hurla-t-elle.

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais sa sœur ne put rien ajouter de plus, car un des hommes la tira en arrière, se servant d'elle comme bouclier. Vincenzo, durant cet échange, avait continué son œuvre et tué un deuxième homme. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Tony le vit et courut à découvert, traversant l'entrepôt. Vincenzo et Lucia écarquillèrent les yeux, mais furent soulagés de voir qu'il parvint à l'autre bout indemne. Dans sa course, il avait pu tirer sur deux des hommes, qui se trouvaient maintenant à terre, blessés. Vincenzo les acheva avant de pointer son arme sur celui qui retenait sa fille.

– Relâchez-la.

– Sinon quoi ? Si vous voulez me tuer, vous allez devoir la tuer.

– Pas forcément.

Il tira et la balle se ficha dans le front de l'homme, frôlant Lucia. Celle-ci courut jusqu'à son père, qui se dépêcha de libérer ses mains. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de partir en courant dans la direction prise par Tony. Lucia le suivit.

Ils finirent par sortir du bâtiment et virent deux SUV démarrer en trombe. Vincenzo grogna de frustration et chercha Tony des yeux. Lucia cria son nom, mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Craignant le pire, ils entreprirent de fouiller le bâtiment et ses environs, mais ne trouvèrent pas Tony, ni son corps. Ils se retrouvèrent à la voiture de Vincenzo, la même pensée en tête : Tony venait d'être enlevé par ceux qu'ils étaient venus arrêter…

* * *

**Un joli cliffhanger comme je les aime... Je pense que vous allez peut-être moins apprécier cependant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques/remarques, je les accepte avec plaisir. Par contre, je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire, mais je vous demande vraiment vos commentaires parce que ce chapitre me tient vraiment à coeur. Vraiment.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera, je l'espère, bientôt. Il n'est malheureusement pas encore terminé parce que j'essaie de le faire le mieux possible.**

**Merci encore de me lire.**

**AngelShep**


	6. Code DiNozzo partie 2

**Salut, hello, hola, ciao, konnichiwa... et je crois que c'est tout... Bref. Mon nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent et continuent à me laisser des reviews. Elles me font super plaisir et ne me donnent qu'une envie : écrire immédiatement la suite. Malheureusement, qui dit vacances de noël, dit tous els contrôles juste avant. Sans compter un super bac blanc qui s'annonce... Je hais la terminale....**

**Bref, je vais arrêter de parler de ma vie et donc revenir sur la fic ! :) Donc merci encore pour toutes ces reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, merci à ceux qui ne font que me lire aussi (je ne vous oublie pas non plus). Et parce que vous l'attendiez ce chapitre qui m'aura donné pas mal de fil à retordre (je voulais qu'il soit au niveau de l'autre... et surtout ne pas vous décevoir :D), le voici ! Très long, avec des moments vraiment sombres, un Tony... Je m'arrête là !**

**A vous de le découvrir par vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture............**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, mais je continue à rêver. Qui sait ? Un jour, j'aurais peut-être l'argent nécessaire ! J'irai aux USA, à Hollywood et... Je crois que je rêve un peu trop...**

**Bonne lecture (je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est pas grave). **

**J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, bon chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Code DiNozzo (partie 2)**

C'était quelque chose qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir prévu dans leur plan de départ. En fait, il pensait ne jamais avoir recours à de telles extrémités, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Leur magnifique plan d'évasion avait quelque peu viré au cauchemar lorsque Tony s'était fait enlevé. Le seul point positif que trouvait Vincenzo était le fait qu'ils avaient tout de même réussi leur mission : libérer Lucia. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme prévu, mais c'était toujours ça de gagner. Il soupira. « Si seulement Antonio n'avait pas hésité à tuer, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là » ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser l'avocat.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils purent entrer dans les bureaux du NCIS. Se dirigeant vers ceux qui les intéressaient, ils pensèrent à la manière d'annoncer en douceur l'évènement. Vincenzo avait l'immunité, mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'une réaction agressive de leur part. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de l'Israélienne, qui leva la tête vers eux. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva.

– Que faites-vous là ? siffla-t-elle.

Vincenzo eut, un instant, l'envie de sortir son arme et de la tuer, mais il se retint. Par contre, il oublia ses bonnes intentions d'annoncer l'enlèvement de Tony en douceur. Il fit un sourire carnassier à la jeune femme et souffla :

– Antonio a été enlevé.

Et il se délecta de l'expression sur son visage.

***

Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Jen et les deux DiNozzo étaient réunis dans une salle. Le visage impassible, Ziva et Gibbs ne quittaient pas des yeux Lucia et Vincenzo qui le leur rendaient bien. Tous avaient une tasse de café entre les mains et attendaient celui qui prendrait la parole en premier. Cependant, à ce jeu, quelqu'un dans la pièce était loin d'être bon.

– Alors… Tony a été… enlevé ? demanda timidement McGee.

Personne ne tourna la tête vers lui et il sentit qu'il aurait dû se taire. Jenny lui adressa un léger sourire, lui montrant que ce n'était pas vraiment grave au vu de la situation. Lucia prit une gorgée brûlante de son café sans baisser les yeux.

– Enlevé, oui. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà dit.

Ziva se retint de lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Comment pouvait-il être un seul instant le père de Tony ? Tony qui était si… si… elle ne trouvait même pas de mots pour le décrire alors que pour cet homme, elle en trouvait : arrogant, condescendant et surtout : le pire père imaginable.

– Expliquez-nous tout, dit Gibbs d'un ton sans réplique.

Vincenzo soupira, mais leur expliqua brièvement que Tony avait poursuivi un des hommes pendant leur attaque. Il finit en disant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé et avaient vu deux voitures partir en trombe. Pendant toute son explication, Lucia ne dit rien et resta parfaitement droite, buvant lentement son café. Cette attitude avait tendance à agacer Gibbs et Ziva qui ne savaient pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre avec elle.

– Bien, maintenant, allez-vous nous aider à le retrouver ?

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour retrouver notre agent.

– Votre agent, comme vous dites, est mon fils.

– Peut-être, mais on le connait bien mieux que vous, répliqua Ziva.

– Vous saviez qu'il avait une sœur ? Lui envoya Vincenzo avec un regard noir.

– Vous savez qui est Ava ? dit-elle sans se démonter.

– Vous ne savez pas le quart des choses que je suis capable de faire. J'ai l'immunité, alors un conseil, ne tentez rien de stupide. Ce ne serait pas bon pour le NCIS.

Jenny allait intervenir, mais Ziva l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et eut un sourire narquois. Vincenzo ne cilla pas, mais s'étonna de son geste, sans le montrer.

– Je ne suis pas un agent du NCIS. Je suis du Mossad. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

Il reporta son attention sur l'agent Gibbs. Il venait de comprendre que cette femme n'hésiterait pas un instant à l'attaquer s'il la provoquait.

– Je suis venu ici parce que je sais que vous tenez à Antonio, pas pour me faire menacer.

– Très bien. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, mais nous pouvons désormais nous débrouiller seuls, dit Jenny.

– Pardon ? dit Vincenzo.

Gibbs se leva avec Ziva et McGee. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la porte, cependant, Gibbs se retourna au dernier moment. Ziva s'arrêta à côté de lui, tandis que McGee attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous deux qui nous gêneriez. Et vous êtes sûrement les derniers que Tony voudrait voir arriver à son secours.

– Vous gêner ? Je sais très bien me défendre, répliqua Vincenzo en fixant Gibbs dans les yeux et en se levant.

– Notre ordre de priorité n'est pas de tuer. Et peut-être vous, vous savez vous défendre, mais permettez-moi d'en douter pour votre fille.

– Comment pensez-vous qu'il ait eu l'immunité, agent Gibbs ? demanda Lucia sans bouger.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était au NCIS qu'elle parlait. Si Gibbs et Ziva se méfiaient de Vincenzo, ils se méfiaient bien plus de cette jeune femme à l'attitude froide et irréprochable. McGee, lui, était un peu trop sous le charme des yeux verts profonds et du visage parfait de la jeune DiNozzo pour ne serait-ce que pensait à être méfiant. Une chose était sûre : les DiNozzo étaient loin d'être personnes sans aucun charme ou charisme. Preuve en était. Lucia avala sa dernière gorgée de café et se leva, se tournant vers les agents. Elle eut un sourire, qui la rendit encore plus belle aux yeux de McGee et encore plus dangereuse aux yeux de Gibbs et Ziva.

– Expliquez-nous donc, souffla Jen derrière la jeune femme.

– Les hommes ne résistent pas au charme des beautés froides et fatales. L'ambassadeur italien ne fait pas exception, même s'il est marié et a deux petites filles.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et pencha la tête de l'autre côté, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, hypnotisant, ensorcelant, dangereux. Cette femme était un succube, une sirène qui piégeait sans merci les hommes.

– Agent Gibbs, intervint Jenny. Laissez-les participer. Ils resteront sous votre étroite attention et celle de votre équipe.

Gibbs hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Ziva et Lucia se jaugèrent quelques instants du regard, cherchant le moindre point faible chez l'autre. Ziva sourit et sortit à la suite de Jenny. Lucia tourna la tête vers son père, qui hocha doucement la tête. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce.

***

Tout était noir autour de lui, mais cela ne lui importait pas. Tout était silencieux, mais cela ne comptait guère plus à ses yeux. Qu'il fasse nuit ou jour, qu'il neige, pleuve ou vente, que le soleil soit au milieu d'un ciel bleu ou derrière des nuages, rien ne lui importait. Il restait assis, à fixer un point qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil, ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Non, il était devenu comme eux. Il était un _DiNozzo_, un _vrai_, comme dirait son _cher père_. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'air qu'il respirait, les battements de son cœur, ses pensées ; tout son être lui criait de tuer. Il avait _soif_ de meurtre.

Et de vengeance.

***

Ziva, Gibbs et McGee étaient réunis dans l'open-space avec pour compagnie – loin d'être plaisante – Vincenzo et Lucia DiNozzo. Vincenzo avait donné le nom des personnes qu'il avait poursuivies et de celles encore en vie tandis que Lucia avait ajouté certains détails, dont elle avait connaissance, suite à sa captivité. Avec chacun un café, les trois agents – Gibbs en était à son troisième de l'heure – cherchaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur les deux hommes restants : Kenny Shrung et Paul Baldwin. En espérant que leurs deux « informateurs » ne les aient pas menés par le bout de l'ongle… – « Nez ! » avait crié McGee à Ziva, qui avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Lucia soupira et s'assit sur le bord du bureau de McGee. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Il ferma fermement les yeux, remettant ses pensées en place, et se concentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Qui, malheureusement pour lui, était placé à côté de la femme assise sur son bureau. Il vit le regard glacial de Ziva et ceci suffit à lui remettre la tête à l'endroit. Lucia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ayant capté l'état de McGee et le regard de Ziva.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une personne furieuse qui se dirigea à pas fermes vers les bureaux des agents. Vincenzo la vit arriver, tout comme Lucia, mais ne prêta pas attention à celle-ci. La furie s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le siège vide avant de se diriger vers Vincenzo et Lucia. Essayant de se calmer, elle se planta au milieu de l'open-office.

– Où est mon père ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Lucia et Vincenzo haussèrent les sourcils, quelque surpris de voir la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant eux aussi… irritée. Gibbs, Ziva et McGee relevèrent la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Ava était la dernière personne qu'ils souhaitaient voir, connaissant son caractère… tumultueux et direct. Ziva se leva immédiatement et attrapa son bras, la tirant loin de l'open-office et des oreilles des deux DiNozzo. Gibbs espéra que la jeune femme parviendrait à calmer et retenir la fille de Tony, trouvant l'autre partie de la famille déjà assez difficile comme ça. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de plus de problèmes et de personnes à surveiller.

– Ava. Calme-toi, souffla Ziva, une fois qu'elle fut assez loin à son goût des bureaux.

– Me calmer ? Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de contacter mon père !

– Il est en mission sous-couverture, mentit-elle.

– Faux. Sinon je ne serais pas là et il m'aurait prévenu.

Ziva se mordit la lèvre. Tony lui en voudrait s'il lui disait la vérité, mais Ava ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, ce qui les empêcherait de retrouver son père. Ce qui l'affligerait particulièrement et lui ferait s'en prendre à l'équipe. Non, définitivement pas une bonne idée de ne rien lui dire. Elle soupira et regarda Ava dans les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup Ava, qui ressemblait à Tony par bien des côtés et avait fait connaissance avec elle durant les mois passés, se soutenant mutuellement au vu des épreuves que Tony avait traversées. Elle ne voulait pas la voir s'angoisser pour son père, sachant que sa réaction pouvait être extrême. Ziva essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Abby, proche d'Ava aussi, pourrait rester avec elle.

– Ton père… Tony a été enlevé.

– Quoi ?

Toute sa colère avait disparu et Ziva pouvait voir et entendre l'inquiétude parfaitement transparente de la jeune fille. Elle prit Ava par les épaules et inspira.

– Nous savons qui sont les kidnappeurs et sommes sur une piste. Ne t'en fais pas Ava, tout va très bien se passer.

– Qui sont les personnes là-bas ? demanda-t-elle, en essayant de rester calme.

– Je…

Second dilemme. Devait-elle dire à Ava que son grand-père et sa tante se tenaient aux bureaux mêmes du NCIS ou devait-elle se contenter de dire qu'il s'agissait de « témoins » de l'enlèvement ? Calculant rapidement ses possibilités, elle ne put que conclure que lui mentir ne servirait à rien. Si elle était comme son père, elle ne la croirait pas.

– Vincenzo et Lucia DiNozzo.

– Ma tante et mon…

Ziva fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, Tony lui avait parlé d'eux. Peut-être pas dans les détails, mais elle les connaissait. Cependant, cette connaissance n'était pas réciproque et il valait mieux qu'Ava évite de faire une bêtise.

– Ils ne savent pas qui tu es.

– Je sais. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de _lui_ balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face, siffla Ava en se dégageant les épaules.

– Ava ! s'exclama doucement Ziva, sachant que c'était inutile.

Elle suivit la jeune fille qui se dirigeait à pas furieux vers les bureaux. Elle s'arrêta à côté de son bureau tandis qu'Ava vint se planter devant Vincenzo. Elle lui fit un sourire, qui rivalisait avec ceux de Lucia. Vincenzo fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire amusé. À côté de lui, Ava était loin d'être menaçante, n'étant pas très grande, mais il faut toujours se méfier des plus petits. _Toujours_. Vincenzo allait en faire l'expérience.

– Vous… Non, pas vous. Toi ! Le pire homme sur cette planète, qui mériterait qu'on lui arrache les membres _un_ par _un_, qu'on le brûle, le noie, qui mériterait de subir _toutes les tortures_ que les hommes sont capables d'inventer, laisse-moi te dire que jamais, _jamais_ je ne te laisserai t'approcher, ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois, de mon père. Jamais tu ne pourras le refaire souffrir, parce qu'un père comme toi ne devrait même pas exister et si je le pouvais, je te tuerais maintenant de…

– Ava, fit simplement Gibbs en posant une main sur son épaule.

– Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre et d'avoir un fils comme mon père, cracha-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Vincenzo avait été légèrement surpris par l'arrivée de la jeune fille et aurait presque eu peur pour sa vie s'il ne la trouvait pas ridicule. Cependant, ces derniers mots le firent frissonner et il se figea. Plus que sa tirade, ces mots l'avaient frappé en pleine poitrine. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille et cela le frappa alors. Le visage, la forme de son nez, de sa bouche, son caractère… Antonio. C'était sa petite-fille. Lucia, qui n'avait pas bougé, trop stupéfaite, écarquilla les yeux, tandis que la même révélation la frappait. Son frère avait une fille. Ziva posa les mains sur les épaules d'Ava et la tira en arrière, défiant du regard Vincenzo de tenter quoi que ce soit contre la jeune fille.

– Ton père…

– Je te préviens de suite, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te saute dans les bras et t'appelle papi, pépé ou grand-père.

– Tu es la fille de Tony, souffla Lucia en la fixant.

Ava tourna la tête vers elle. Pour la première fois, elle sembla réellement remarquer sa présence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de son père – et « grand-père ». Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle dégageait le même charme que son père, mais aussi la froideur de son « grand-père ».

– En plein dans le mille, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Ava secoua la tête en souriant et s'éloigna avec Ziva en direction du labo d'Abby. Vincenzo et Lucia se tournèrent vers Gibbs, voulant des réponses. Gibbs eut un sourire en coin et retourna s'assoir à son bureau. McGee se concentra à nouveau sur son écran, heureux qu'Ava les ait remis en place.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

– Comment Tony a eu une fille ? Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un dessin, répondit Gibbs en regardant Vincenzo.

Cette situation l'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Et il ne l'admettrait peut-être jamais, mais il appréciait particulièrement l'intervention d'Ava et le « remontage de bretelles » qu'elle avait fait. Rien que pour l'expression arborée par Vincenzo, cela valait le coup. Serrant les poings, l'italien soutint le regard de Gibbs.

– Personne ne lui a jamais appris le respect ?

– À vrai dire, si. Mais comment respecter quelqu'un qui est tout sauf respectable ? demanda l'agent aux yeux bleus glace.

– Papa, appela Lucia, l'empêchant de répliquer. Calme-toi.

– C'est vrai. Comment pourrait-on s'attendre à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'est le respect, entourée par des personnes comme… Antonio ? dit-il, avec une voix pleine de mépris et d'arrogance.

Gibbs secoua la tête et retourna à son travail. Ils devaient retrouver DiNozzo, ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils ne les revoient plus jamais.

***

Le silence, le noir, un air pesant, irrespirable, lourd de sens l'entouraient. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'homme qui l'avait tuée était dans une pièce, quelque part dans le même bâtiment que lui. Il sentait chaque fibre de son être se tendre à la pensée qu'il pourrait la venger. Enfin. Peu lui importait qu'on le retrouve. Peu lui importait où il était. Peu lui importait qu'il se fasse tuer, tant qu'il pouvait le tuer _avant. _Sa tête criait vengeance, il voulait tuer, il en avait besoin. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Une poupée dont les traits auraient été taillés dans une expression impassible. Voilà ce qu'il était. Et une poupée n'avait pas de cœur. Elle ne pouvait donc l'entendre lui dire de ne pas le tuer. Il ne sentait que ses battements qui, pour lui, étaient en accord avec ses pensées et son corps.

Et criaient vengeance.

***

Ava s'assit sur la chaise dans le bureau d'Abby tandis que Ziva l'observait depuis son labo. Elle souffla et se tourna vers la jeune gothique. Celle-ci, après avoir rassuré la jeune fille et l'avoir calmée, s'était remise au travail et tapait maintenant frénétiquement sur son clavier. L'officier du Mossad s'approcha d'elle et observa l'écran de l'ordinateur.

– Je cherche le portable de Tony.

– Comment on a fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Souffla d'exaspération Ziva.

– Vous étiez occupés avec les deux DiNozzo insupportables et celle inquiète et enragée, sourit Abby.

– C'est vrai. Je n'arrête pas… de me demander comment Tony peut être de la même famille qu'eux. Ils sont si froids, calculateurs, arrogants… Ils veulent tout contrôler, ne font jamais rien s'ils n'y gagnent pas quelque chose…

– C'est pour ça que Tony se bat contre les personnes comme eux. Il a vu les dégâts que de telles personnes pouvaient faire.

– Plus j'en apprends sur Tony… Plus je me dis qu'on ne le connait pas…

– Tu es sûrement la personne qui peut être le plus proche de lui Ziva, dit Abby en se tournant vers elle. Lui et toi n'avez pas eu l'enfance idéale. Si quelqu'un peut le comprendre là-dessus… C'est bien toi.

Ziva sourit et jeta un coup d'œil sur Ava à travers les portes vitrées. Son sourire s'élargit en constatant que la jeune fille s'était endormie sur la chaise. Le surplus d'émotions l'avait épuisée. Abby remarqua le regard de Ziva sur Ava et sourit. L'ordinateur les tira toutes les deux de leurs pensées. Se tournant vers l'écran, elles affichèrent un même sourire.

– Il semblerait que nous ayons retrouvé Tony, souffla Abby.

***

Cinq voitures quittèrent le NCIS. Les quatre premières étaient occupées par quatre équipes du NCIS, mobilisées pour sauver Tony. La cinquième était occupée par les deux DiNozzo et deux agents. Ce que les deux DiNozzo ignoraient, c'était qu'ils n'allaient jamais arriver à destination. Gibbs, en tête, roulait rapidement, doublant les voitures, grillant les feux, mais personne ne protestait. Les trois voitures le suivaient tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue. La dernière n'était pas censée les suivre. Lorsque le feu devant eux passa à l'orange, ils ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent. Vincenzo et Lucia regardèrent à travers le pare-brise et virent les autres voitures du NCIS disparaitre au bout de l'avenue.

– On va les perdre ! Démarrez !

– Nous n'allons pas passer au rouge.

– Vous connaissez l'endroit où on doit aller ? demanda Lucia.

Les deux agents se regardèrent. L'un deux se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Lucia posa la main sur le bras de son père, geste qui ne le calma qu'à peine. Tournant la tête vers la route, les deux agents sourirent. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à les ramener au NCIS et leur mission serait complétée.

Gibbs arrêta sa voiture dans un grand crissement de pneus. McGee sentit son déjeuner remonter son estomac, mais parvint à se retenir de vomir. Il sortit de la voiture et se tint debout, appuyé sur la portière, ses jambes le portant difficilement. Ziva eut un sourire en voyant la pâleur de son visage. Les trois autres voitures s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et tous les agents rejoignirent leur équipe.

– Bien. L'équipe de Stiller et l'équipe de Baker. Vous passez par le côté droit du bâtiment. L'équipe de Hookson, McGee et moi passons du côté gauche. Ziva, tu passes par-derrière. On va attirer tous les hommes vers nous, tu auras la voie libre.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Tous les agents se répartirent dans les différents groupes et partirent vers l'entrepôt qu'ils allaient attaquer. Ils ignoraient le nombre d'hommes, ils ignoraient la situation à l'intérieur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur agent derrière eux. Ils n'étaient pas des Marines, mais les agents du NCIS avaient une chose en commun avec eux.

_Semper fi_.

***

La lumière envahit la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le silence fut brisé par les bruits des pas des hommes qui le soulevèrent. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui attacher les mains. Chacun attrapa un bras et ils l'entrainèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment, en direction de l'homme qu'il voulait tuer. Ils ne fermèrent pas la porte derrière eux et s'arrêtèrent face aux deux hommes qui étaient responsables du meurtre de sa mère. Ils lui sourirent. Tony les observa, impassiblement. Mais au fond de lui, son envie de vengeance était plus grande que jamais. Il mourrait d'envie de leur effacer ce sourire de leur visage.

– Anthony DiNozzo. Comme j'attendais ce jour où je finirais ce que j'avais commencé. D'abord ta mère, sous tes yeux de pauvre petit enfant malade et maintenant toi.

Tony le regarda dans les yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, cet homme serait mort avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour chacune des personnes dans la pièce.

***

Gibbs ordonna l'assaut. Les deux équipes qu'il avait organisées entrèrent brusquement dans le bâtiment. Une dizaine d'hommes furent surpris dans l'immense hangar. La plupart furent tuées avant d'avoir le temps de sortir leur arme ou de se cacher derrière des caisses. Cependant, ceux qui avaient été assez rapides commençaient à tirer sur les agents à découvert. Très vite, le hangar devint un champ de tir. Les agents ne savaient pas s'ils avaient des blessés ou des morts, ils cherchaient à retenir le plus longtemps possible l'attention des hommes, qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure, pour que Ziva puisse sortir Tony du bâtiment.

Gibbs se cacha derrière le mur où il se tenait. Il rechargea son arme et jeta un coup d'œil à la situation. Il compta six corps au centre de l'entrepôt. Six corps ennemis. Il en vit également près de ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Cependant, ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux. Il examina ensuite les agents sous son commandement. Son côté était plutôt épargné : un agent blessé au bras sur sept – en se comptant. De l'autre côté, deux agents étaient blessés d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il y en avait peut-être plus, mais il était bien trop loin et l'agitation était bien trop importante pour qu'il ait une bonne appréciation de la situation. Soupirant, il se demanda combien d'hommes se trouvaient encore dans le bâtiment avant de recommencer à attaquer.

Une chose était sûre : ils étaient en bien meilleure posture que les hommes qui étaient pris entre deux feux.

***

Ziva poussa la porte arrière de l'entrepôt. Examinant soigneusement le couloir dans lequel elle déboucha, elle constata avec soulagement que la voie était libre. Arme au poing, elle s'avança doucement, aux aguets. Le moindre bruit la faisait s'arrêter. Elle ne repartait qu'une fois sûre qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, même si, à l'origine, elle ne risquait déjà rien.

Elle semblait être dans ce couloir depuis une éternité lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers véritables signes de vie. Des voix venant d'une pièce dont la porte était ouverte résonnaient dans le silence de l'entrepôt. Elle observa le couloir tout en écoutant ce murmure indiscernable. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Tournant la tête à la recherche d'une issue, ses yeux se posèrent sur une porte. Priant mentalement pour qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur de la pièce ou que personne n'y entre, elle poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Au même moment, deux hommes arrivaient en courant dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte. Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers lui, seul Tony garda les yeux fixés sur celui qui avait tué sa mère.

– Quoi ? s'exclama celui qui était de toute évidence le chef.

– Des agents du NCIS. On leur tient tête, mais…

– Kenny, John. Allez avec eux. On reste avec notre invité.

– Bien Paul.

Ziva entendit les bruits de pas des hommes s'éloigner. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte. Vérifiant que la voie était définitivement libre, elle sortit et s'approcha de la pièce où elle savait désormais que Tony se trouvait. « Notre invité ». Elle aurait bien ri devant leur manière de traiter un « invité ». Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rire dans une telle situation où la discrétion était nécessaire. S'approchant doucement de la porte ouverte, elle tendit l'oreille, tentant d'intercepter quelques indices sur le nombre d'hommes présents.

– Dis-moi… Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas perdre ta santé mentale après le meurtre de ta mère ?

Ziva se retint d'entrer et de tuer ce type, qui jouait impunément avec les sentiments de Tony. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Personne n'avait le droit de jouer avec les sentiments, encore moins un assassin comme ce type. Préférant ne pas écouter davantage ce que cet homme racontait, elle se pencha légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne vit que deux hommes, en plus de Tony. Cependant, elle vit très bien les deux armes qu'ils tenaient pointées sur son ami. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son arme et inspira. La levant, elle entra dans la pièce en pointant sur celui qui lui semblait le plus dangereux.

– NCIS, ne bougez plus !

Tony profita de la surprise de celui qui se tenait derrière lui pour lui envoyer un coup de coude, qui vint s'abattre sur le nez de l'homme. Tous entendirent un craquement, qui fut suivi par un cri de douleur. Tony donna un coup de genou dans la poitrine du garde, qui eut le souffle coupé. Il finit en l'assommant. Ziva était restée parfaitement calme, tandis que Paul Baldwin avait posé son arme à terre, levant légèrement les mains en l'air.

Cependant, Ziva était loin d'avoir prévu ce qui allait suivre. Tony ramassa l'arme de celui qu'il avait assommé et se dirigea vers l'assassin de sa mère. Le bout du canon de l'arme vint se poser contre son front.

***

Abby et Ava entrèrent dans l'open-space. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Vincenzo et Lucia, installés sur le bureau de Tony. La gothique attrapa ses épaules et la dirigea vers les escaliers qui grimpaient à l'étage supérieur. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'Ava s'en prenne à son grand-père et sa tante. Elle la poussa dans le MTAC et toutes deux entrèrent. Elles virent la directrice qui observait l'image à l'écran.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ava.

– J'ai pensé que vous voudriez voir la mission de sauvetage, répondit Jenny sans se retourner.

– Ils sont pris dans une fusillade ? s'inquiéta Abby en observant la vidéo qui montrait des hommes échangeant des coups de feu.

– Oui. Mais ils sont loin d'être les perdants d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir.

Abby observa l'écran, inquiète de voir un de ses amis au sol. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de joie en apercevant McGee et Gibbs côte à côte. Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il manquait quelqu'un.

– Ziva ! Où est Ziva ? s'exclama-t-elle scannant tous les coins que l'image montrait.

– Elle n'est pas avec eux. Gibbs l'a envoyée par-derrière.

– Quoi ? Elle est toute seule ?

– Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne craint rien, souffla Ava.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait les yeux dans le vide. Jenny hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Abby et elle s'inquiétaient pour tous les membres de l'équipe. C'étaient des collègues, des amis. Mais Ava, elle, s'inquiétait pour Tony. Son père. Et personne ne pouvait lui dire si Tony allait bien, ni où il était. Personne ne pouvait réellement la rassurer, car personne ne savait. Abby ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle vint près d'Ava et la serra dans ses bras.

– Si Ziva le trouve, il ne pourra rien lui arriver. Jamais elle ne laissera quelqu'un lui faire du mal sans son autorisation express.

Ava hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'écran où ils pouvaient voir Gibbs et McGee.

Gibbs fit signe à ses hommes d'arrêter de tirer. Tous obéirent sans poser de questions malgré leur envie. Ils ne voyaient pas très bien l'intérêt de laisser un quelconque avantage à l'ennemi en arrêtant les tirs, mais les ordres d'un supérieur n'étaient pas à questionner. Particulièrement lorsque ce supérieur était Leroy Jethro Gibbs. McGee fut le seul à oser tenter un regard interrogatif en direction de son patron. Celui-ci ne le vit même pas, trop occupé à écouter le silence.

– Pourquoi ont-ils arrêté de tirer ? Murmura un homme.

– Aucune idée.

– Que faisons-nous, monsieur ?

– Attendons.

Gibbs se releva lentement et observa l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs adversaires. Il sourit et se baissa à nouveau. Il vit tous les agents le regarder interrogativement et retint un soupir.

– Vous deux, reprenez le tir. Ils ne doivent pas entendre.

Les deux agents lui obéirent et tirèrent, essayant d'atteindre leurs adversaires, tout en prêtant une oreille à Gibbs.

– Ils ne sont plus que sept. Nous allons laisser les deux autres équipes s'en occuper. Deux d'entre vous resteront ici pour leur couper toute retraite. Les autres viendront avec moi. On vérifiera que le bâtiment est bien vide et on rejoindra l'officier David. Compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner, à couvert, en direction de la porte par où étaient venus les hommes. Et ils passèrent inaperçus aux yeux de l'ennemi.

***

– Tony. Ne fais pas ça, souffla Ziva.

Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont avait tourné la situation. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de voir cet homme mort – peut-être pas autant que Tony néanmoins, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que Tony n'était pas un assassin et regretterait son geste plus tard. Et ça, elle refusait que cela arrive. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

– Tony. S'il te plait, écoute-moi…

– Oui, Tony, écoute-la. Elle se fout de la peine que tu as ressentie quand tu n'avais que dix ans et que ta maman est morte sous tes pauvres petits yeux.

La main de Tony se crispa sur l'arme. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Ainsi que des deux jours qui ont suivi. Deux jours qu'il a passés, allongé à côté de sa mère alors qu'il était malade et que personne ne s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Jusqu'à ce que la femme de ménage vînt le lundi et le trouvât. Ziva rangea son arme et se dirigea vers Tony, en essayant de rester calme et de le rassurer. Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'avait traversé Tony, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance difficile. Et ça, elle pouvait le comprendre.

– Tony. Tu n'es pas un assassin. La vengeance ne t'apportera rien.

– Tu vas l'écouter ? Qui est-elle, Tony ? Que sait-elle de ce que tu as vécu ?

Ziva serra les dents. À croire que cet homme voulait mourir. Pour quelle autre raison chercherait-il sinon à convaincre Tony d'appuyer sur la détente ? Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de convaincre l'Italien de ne pas tirer. Quelque chose qu'elle savait lui serait insupportable… Quelque chose comme…

– Tony. Tu appuies sur la détente et tu ne vaudras pas mieux que ton père.

Elle sut immédiatement que ses mots avaient touché Tony.

***

Abby croisa mentalement les doigts. Gibbs et McGee venaient de fouiller une énième pièce sans trouver ni Ziva ni Tony. Elle essayait de rester calme, de ne pas paniquer, mais c'était vraiment dur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être habituée désormais. Les problèmes semblaient pleuvoir sur l'équipe, chaque enquête semblait ne pas pouvoir bien se terminer pour tout le monde. Mais elle ne devait pas paniquer. Pour Ava, qui fixait l'écran avec insistance, retenait sa respiration à chaque nouvelle porte, et dont l'inquiétude grandissait à chaque nouvelle pièce vide.

– Abby.

– Madame la directrice ? sursauta-t-elle.

– Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir où ils peuvent se trouver dans le bâtiment ? Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à fouiller toutes les pièces qu'ils trouvent.

– Je…

Elle se força à se calmer et à réfléchir rapidement. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se précipita vers l'ordinateur le plus proche. Ava et Jenny la suivirent et observèrent la jeune femme tapait à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Une carte apparut à l'écran, montrant le bâtiment. Des points lumineux se mirent à clignoter. Abby releva la tête et observa la carte. Elle sourit et indiqua un endroit un peu à l'écart où quatre points apparaissaient.

– Ici. Ils ne peuvent être que là.

– Ils ne sont pas seuls, souffla Ava.

Jenny hocha la tête et commença à parler dans son micro pour prévenir Gibbs. Abby posa la main sur l'épaule d'Ava et lui sourit. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ils allaient le retrouver. Les retrouver.

***

Comme son père. La dernière chose qu'il voulait être. Il desserra sa prise sur l'arme. Il ne tira pas, mais assomma Paul Baldwin avec la crosse. Ziva sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Tony se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, tout en envoyant l'arme plus loin. Plus vite il partirait, mieux il se sentirait. La jeune israélienne l'arrêta dans son élan en posant une main sur son torse. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle lui souriait. Elle hésita un instant et finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou et le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, il resta un moment immobile, les bras le long du corps. Mais il finit par se reprendre et serra Ziva en retour. Il avait besoin de réconfort à l'instant même. De savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

– Merci, Ziva.

– Je serai toujours là.

Elle le sentit hocher la tête et la serrer un peu plus fort. À cet instant, peu lui importait de montrer ses émotions, elle voulait juste que Tony sache qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur et le réconfort des bras de l'agent. Elle n'aurait pu supporter de perdre le Tony qu'ils connaissaient tous. Il finit par la lâcher et lui fit un léger sourire. Elle le lui rendit et il passa à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes assommés et se dirigea vers la porte. Tony commençait à s'éloigner dans le couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. Tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Gibbs, McGee et d'autres agents arriver.

Les yeux de Gibbs se posèrent sur ses deux agents, vérifiant qu'ils étaient indemnes. Ziva fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la pièce et McGee y entra, avec deux agents.

– On retourne au NCIS ? demanda Ziva.

Gibbs hocha simplement la tête, soulagé que toute cette histoire soit finie – ou presque.

***

Tony observait la ville par la fenêtre tandis que Gibbs s'impatientait, pris dans un embouteillage, qui n'en finissait pas. Ziva était assise patiemment à l'arrière, restant anormalement calme. Quant à McGee, Tony parvenait à sentir sa nervosité.

– McGuignol ?

– Euh… Oui… Oui, Tony ? demanda-t-il quelque peu hésitant.

– Si t'arrêtais de me donner des coups de pied ? dit-il faussement agacé.

– Euh… Dé… Désolé Tony.

Tony soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'appui. Gibbs tourna la tête vers McGee, qui se mordit la lèvre. Ziva eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

– Pose ta question, McGeek.

– Je… Pourquoi… ces types voulaient s'en prendre à vous ?

– À cause de Vincenzo, souffla Tony. Il a gagné ses procès contre eux. Baldwin a perdu son boulot, sa femme et ses deux filles, son copain a eu droit à quatre ans de prison. Un autre type, mort maintenant, a perdu son frère qui a écopé de vingt ans de prison. Le capitaine a tout perdu dans son divorce. Les quatre se sont rencontrés. Ils avaient un point commun.

– Et ils ont décidé de se venger de ton père ? Ils ont fait quoi ?

Ziva donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de McGee et le regarda avec un air stupéfait. Il haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et jura en hébreu. Parfois, l'informaticien pouvait vraiment être un boulet. Gibbs frappa le klaxon, qui résonna à l'extérieur. Comment McGee avait-il pu poser une question aussi stupide ? Tony tourna la tête vers la vitre.

– Ils ont tué ma mère. L'interrogatoire va durer encore longtemps le bleu ?

– Euh… Non, désolé Tony. Je… J'étais loin de me douter que… enfin, on savait que ta mère avait… Et que tu étais là, mais…

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tony en le coupant.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le reste de son équipe. Ziva semblait être un peu occupée à observer les voitures à son goût. McGee, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Gibbs secoua la tête. Ses agents allaient finir par le tuer.

– Ziva. Comment l'as-tu su ? l'interrogea Tony, ses yeux verts fixés sur elle.

– L'important, ce n'est pas de savoir comment je…

Sa voix se dissipa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Tony. Il ne voulait que personne ne sache ce par quoi il était passé plus jeune, il voulait y oublier parce que cette scène était un cauchemar et toute cette affaire l'avait fait remonter à la surface. Et Ziva le savait et l'avait dit à l'équipe.

– Je… Je cherchais un possible lien entre ton père et le capitaine… Je suis tombée sur l'assassinat de ta mère… Tony…

Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La scène repassa une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il en parle à quelqu'un… qu'il se décharge de ce poids qui allait finir par le tuer tout doucement. Ziva n'avait peut-être pas fait une si mauvaise chose en découvrant ce que personne en dehors de sa famille ne savait. Elle lui avait peut-être ouvert une porte…

– J'étais malade. J'avais dix ans. Vincenzo et Lucia étaient en Italie. Ma mère avait refusé que je voyage tant que je n'aurais pas été mieux. On devait les rejoindre le lundi. Ça s'est passé le vendredi soir. Ma mère a entendu du bruit et m'a réveillé. Elle m'a dit de me cacher dans le placard et de ne pas faire de bruit…

Il s'arrêta et retint les larmes qui voulaient passer la barrière de ses paupières. Il tourna un peu plus la tête vers la vitre et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Les trois agents attendaient patiemment la suite de l'histoire, sachant que le brusquer était la dernière chose à faire. Ziva était la seule à avoir une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout de _qui_ avait tué sa mère.

– J'ai vu toute la scène… J'ai vu Baldwin et son collègue entrer. J'ai vu Baldwin tuer ma mère. Quand ils sont partis, je… Je suis resté tout le week-end allongé à côté de ma mère. C'est Helen, la femme de ménage, qui m'a trouvé quand elle est venue le lundi. Déshydratation et stupide grippe transformée en pneumonie.

Gibbs posa la main sur l'épaule de Tony qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. McGee se fit la réflexion que Tony ne semblait vraiment pas être gâté par la vie, lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il avait eu une enfance aisée… Il se trompait lourdement. Ziva était désormais sûre de ne pas s'être trompée en empêchant Tony de tuer Paul Baldwin.

– Ton père et ta sœur nous ont aidés à te retrouver, dit McGee en changeant de sujet.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la naïveté dont McGee pouvait souvent faire preuve. Ziva et Gibbs levèrent les yeux au ciel. L'embouteillage semblait commencer à se résorber, à la grande joie de l'ancien marine, mais aussi de Tony, qui en avait assez de l'interrogatoire qu'il subissait.

– Le bleu, Vincenzo ne fait jamais rien sans intérêt. Il ne vous a pas aidé à me retrouver, mais à retrouver Baldwin et son copain. S'il avait été avec vous, ils seraient morts.

– Mais ta sœur…

– Compliqué.

– McGee ne veut pas croire que ta sœur ne veuille pas t'aider. Elle lui a tapé dans le nez, sourit Ziva.

– Dans l'œil, Ziva, corrigea Tony, avant de se tourner vers McGee. Tu n'as pas pu résister au charme des DiNozzo, hein, McGuignol ?

– C'est faux ! Elle ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil. Elle est juste jolie.

– S'il avait eu la bouche ouverte, il aurait bavé, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ziva.

Tony éclata de rire, suivi de l'Israélienne. McGee croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, grognant des mots inintelligibles. Gibbs sourit, heureux de retrouver son équipe et surtout leur bon vieux Tony.

***

Les portes de l'ascenseur du NCIS s'ouvrirent sur l'équipe qui pénétra dans l'open-office. Aussitôt, Abby se jeta sur Tony, qui, surpris, faillit perdre l'équilibre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle le serra tellement fort qu'elle l'étouffa à moitié, mais il préféra ne rien dire, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de cette étreinte pour se rassurer et arrêter de s'inquiéter. Gibbs et McGee avaient continué leur chemin jusqu'à leur bureau, alors que Ziva s'était arrêtée à quelques pas d'eux, en souriant. Lucia, en voyant son frère, s'était approchée et se tenait maintenant à côté de l'Israélienne. Ava tira sur la manche d'Abby. Celle-ci lâcha Tony avec un immense sourire avant de se diriger vers Ziva et de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras.

Tony se tourna vers Ava, qui le prit dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur sa joue, seule trace apparente de son soulagement. L'italien posa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille et lui souffla :

– Tu n'as pas été trop dur avec Lucia ?

– Non. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !

– Je ne peux rien te promettre malheureusement, sourit-il.

Elle le lâcha et Lucia s'approcha de Tony. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Abby, quant à elle, était en train de serrer Gibbs dans ses bras, sous les yeux d'un Vincenzo totalement abasourdi. Lucia glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier. Elle se détacha des bras de Tony et, sans quitter ses yeux, lui souffla :

– J'aurais aimé pouvoir partir comme toi.

Il tendit la main et elle y glissa la sienne. Elle la laissa quelques secondes, tout en souriant à son frère. Un sourire identique étira ses lèvres et il serra légèrement la main de sa petite sœur.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets.

Il hocha la tête et la tira à nouveau vers lui, tout en glissant le bout de papier dans sa poche. Oui, il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir des secrets. Mais il savait aussi ce que c'était que d'essayer d'échapper à Vincenzo DiNozzo sans y parvenir. Lui-même avait mis près de trois ans avant de pouvoir enfin dire qu'il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Le seul point négatif qu'il avait à soulever était le fait qu'il ait dû abandonner sa sœur derrière lui.

Lucia se détacha de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de McGee qui fronça les sourcils. Tony se retint d'éclater de rire et attira Ava à lui. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et secoua la tête lorsque le jeune agent réalisa ce que comptait faire sa sœur. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Ziva et Abby, elle sourit à McGee et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura, séduisante :

– Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, agent McGee, pour m'avoir ramené mon frère…

Elle s'éloigna alors et partit vers l'ascenseur, suivie de son père, qui ne daigna pas dire un mot à Tony. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'équipe, se retenant de rire face au visage rouge écarlate de McGee, et s'exclama :

– Je crois qu'on peut tous être heureux que cette journée se termine enfin, non ?

Abby et Ziva sourirent et le tirèrent en direction de l'ascenseur avec Ava. Gibbs secoua la tête, un sourire en coin, tout en s'installant à son bureau. Il leva la tête et remarqua que McGee n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux continuèrent leur montée et se posèrent sur la directrice qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. Oh oui ! Ils étaient tous heureux que cette journée se termine et que cette enquête puisse être bouclée.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 6. Je pense que la fin ravira beaucoup de monde. Le prochain chapitre sera riche en émotions aussi, mais dans un tout autre niveau et domaine. Ces deux chapitres ont été particulièrement durs à écrire, mais je suis assez contente du résultat, alors dites-moi ce que vous aussi vous en pensez s'il vous plait. **

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sûrement pas de suite car il n'est pas terminé (la moitié seulement, malheureusement...).**

**Merci encore de me lire.**

**AngelShep**


	7. Voleur d'innocence

**Coucou tout le monde ! En ce premier jour de vacances, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews adorables sur mon dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui me lisent, merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Je suis vraiment heureuse que les deux derniers chapitres aient reçu un aussi bon accueil parce que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps dessus, et qu'ils me tenaient à cœur. Donc merci à vous.**

**Ensuite, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre regorge de TIVA. Oui enfin, il y en a. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas vraiment au premier plan, juste quelques passages par ci, par là. Mais dans ce chapitre, vous allez être servi. Enfin, je pense. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi.**

**Enfin, bref, fin du blabla, voici le chapitre ! (après le disclaimer ! ^^)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, malgré tous les souhaits que j'ai fait. Par contre l'histoire est totalement tirée de mon imagination ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Voleur d'innocence**

Fornell s'approcha de la scène du crime et soupira. Les septième et huitième victimes de leur tueur en série. Huit enfants tués en l'espace de trois mois. Il observa, sans vraiment les voir, ses agents répéter les mêmes actions : prise des photos, croquis, relevé des indices. Il vit leur médecin légiste s'approcher des corps avec un regard indéchiffrable. Tous voulaient attraper le salopard qui avait tué ces enfants. Mais tous les indices avaient abouti sur des pistes froides. Vides. Inutiles. Fornell se sentait plus qu'impuissant à récupérer les corps des victimes, à ne rien trouver, à être un pion dans le jeu de ce tueur. Mais par-dessus tout, il en avait assez que cet homme croit qu'il puisse avoir le droit de jouer ainsi avec les enfants, les êtres innocents.

Un de ses agents s'approcha de lui, un carnet à la main. Son visage était fermé, mais on voyait toute sa colère et sa peine dans ses yeux. Comme tous les agents. Il inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à la scène. Il secoua la tête et regarda en direction du couple qu'il venait d'interroger, malgré la détresse, le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient. Il soupira.

– Tom et Annie Cruth. Jumeaux de onze ans. Enfants d'Isabelle et John Cruth. Elle ne travaille pas et lui est dans la Marine.

– Oh non…

– Patron ? le questionna son agent en relevant les yeux vers lui.

– Qui dit Marine, dit intervention du NCIS.

– Ils vont nous prendre l'enquête ? s'exclama l'agent.

– Ils n'auront pas intérêt. C'est notre enquête.

***

Gibbs observait ses agents du haut des escaliers. Depuis qu'il avait revu son père et sa sœur, Tony semblait à la fois plus heureux et triste. Il était toujours le même, mais au fond quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Il ignorait encore ce que c'était, mais il savait que Ziva n'y était pas pour rien. En effet, trois semaines après, et ils étaient encore plus inséparables qu'avant, si c'était possible. Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il l'avait vu dès les premières semaines, mais il était loin de se douter qu'ils se rapprocheraient autant. Ses règles n'étaient pas là pour rien.

– Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, peut-être de jours.

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de la directrice. Celle-ci s'appuya à côté de lui et observa les deux agents comme l'ancien Marine, quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle sourit en constatant que Tony essayait de lire ce que Ziva écrivait par-dessus son épaule. Gibbs reprit sa position et secoua la tête.

– Ils savent que je le leur interdis. Ils ne le feront pas.

– Jethro, depuis quand penses-tu être plus fort que l'amour ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle sourit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux agents qui se tenaient désormais l'un en face de l'autre, la tension entre eux palpable. Les yeux verts de Tony étaient fixés dans ceux de Ziva. S'il ne savait pas que son patron les observait, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à embrasser sa partenaire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de pensées comme celles-là, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait Ziva irrésistible et plus son cœur battait vite lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il savait que la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une émotion aussi forte, il s'était marié. Il aimait sa coéquipière, la douce et impassible, la sensible et impitoyable, l'officier surentrainé du Mossad, Ziva David. Et maintenant, il mourrait à petit feu parce que Gibbs… était Gibbs et n'accepterait pas.

– DiNozzo, David ! Retournez à vos postes ! s'exclama Gibbs en descendant les marches.

Jenny secoua la tête et observa les deux agents reprendre leur place. Tony leva la tête vers elle, en tirant sa chaise et vit le sourire désolé qu'elle lui adressât. Il ferma les yeux en s'asseyant. De toute évidence, elle savait. Et ce qu'elle savait, il y avait de fortes chances que Gibbs le sache. Il soupira.

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Il décrocha tout en observant l'écran de son ordinateur.

– DiNozzo.

Ziva et McGee écoutaient discrètement, souhaitant savoir qui l'appelait pour pouvoir taquiner Tony là-dessus plus tard. Gibbs secoua la tête devant l'attitude de ses agents et souhaita recevoir lui aussi un coup de fil, qui leur donnerait une enquête.

– Oui… Je sais… Je passerai dès que je peux. Non, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir…

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna et il eut un sourire. Quelqu'un avait apparemment entendu sa prière silencieuse. Ziva et McGee se préparèrent à récupérer leurs affaires, prêts à partir dès que leur patron leur ferait signe. Tony, lui, n'était qu'à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait, occupé à essayer de calmer la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

– On n'a pas d'enquête en ce moment. Je passerai dès que je…

Il vit Ziva qui se levait et soupira.

– Finalement on a une enquête. Je passe dès qu'elle est bouclée, je te le promets. On boucle l'enquête, je récupère toutes mes affaires au NCIS et je vais directement te voir, sans m'arrêter en chemin. Ça te va ?

Gibbs et McGee commencèrent à s'éloigner pendant que Ziva attendait Tony, qui commençait à rassembler ses affaires, le téléphone toujours à son oreille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de la personne à qui Tony parlait. Une femme, un homme ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple ami qui était en ville ou quelqu'un qui voulait annoncer quelque chose à Tony, ou encore… n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Et elle était terriblement jalouse. Mais plutôt mourir que de se l'avouer.

– Très bien. Alors on se voit à la fin de mon enquête. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Ziva en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Celle-ci détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il voit à quel point elle était blessée et jalouse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Tony ne parlait plus de ses petites amies d'un soir – voire plus, qu'elle avait cru que, peut-être, elle avait désormais une chance. Mais elle se trompait de toute évidence. Tony s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

– C'est quoi l'affaire ?

– Les enfants d'un marine ont été tués. On travaille avec le FBI, c'est un tueur en série.

– Pourquoi nous…

– Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

– Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire, Ziva ?

– Parce que je veux savoir qui te demande autant.

– Tu sauras si tu me dis qui t'envoie ces SMS depuis près d'un mois, sourit-il.

– Ma vie privée est _privée_.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, que Gibbs avait gardé ouvert pour eux. Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent un point invisible devant eux. Les portes se refermèrent. Tous deux ne pensaient qu'à une chose : ils étaient d'accord sur un point qu'ils auraient voulu pouvoir partager avec l'autre. Sur le seul point où ils voulaient que l'autre soit omniprésent. Gibbs, à qui tout cet échange n'était pas passé inaperçu, soupira intérieurement. Une question de jours… C'était sûr.

***

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony et McGee descendirent de leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers Fornell qui les attendait, visiblement impatient, contrarié et à bout de nerfs. Ils se doutaient tous que l'enquête devait être loin de tout repos. Une enquête où les enfants étaient en jeu était toujours stressante et particulièrement éprouvante, ils n'auraient échangé leur place contre celle de Fornell pour rien au monde.

– Gibbs.

– Fornell. Le topo?

– Ce sont les septième et huitième victimes. Des jumeaux qui n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance. Trois mois qu'on cherche ce salopard. Il nous échappe et nous nargue.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait aux enfants ?

– Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Jethro ?

– Oui, dit-il, même s'il préférait en réalité ignorer ce que certains hommes étaient capables de faire.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas, alors… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais… y aller, dit Tony en s'éloignant.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit, mais les enquêtes touchant les enfants étaient définitivement celles qu'il haïssait le plus. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il les haïssait autant jusqu'à maintenant. Savoir, que des hommes étaient capables de s'en pendre à des enfants sans défense et se montrer sans pitié, était loin d'être rassurant lorsque l'on était parent. Et ils l'avaient tous compris en découvrant Ava. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Tony, il l'appellerait et lui demanderait de rester au NCIS jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire.

– Il leur attache les mains, tellement fort que certains ont eu le poignet cassé, la plupart des brûlures. Ensuite il les viole avant de leur ouvrir les deux cuisses. Il fait ça de telle sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas. Ils se vident de leur sang lentement et lorsqu'il en a décidé, il les achève avec une balle dans la tête.

– C'est horrible…

– Oui, agent McGee. Autant vous dire que j'ai peur pour ma fille depuis le début de cette enquête et il en est de même pour les autres agents qui sont parents.

– Un lien entre les victimes ? demanda Gibbs, essayant de rester le plus professionnel possible malgré sa colère et sa répulsion.

– Non. Filles et garçons, entre 6 et 17ans jusqu'à présent. Des blonds, des bruns, des roux, blancs, noirs, africains, latinos… Ce type est un malade.

– Aucune piste ? l'interrogea Ziva.

– Non. On trouve à chaque fois des empreintes différentes sur toutes les scènes de crime. Et à chaque fois, les personnes à qui appartiennent ces empreintes ont des alibis en béton. Ce type s'amuse avec nous.

Gibbs tourna la tête et vit Tony qui se tenait à quelques mètres des corps des deux enfants. Il était livide, mais ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard. Dans sa tête, les pires scénarios se jouaient. Il imaginait Ava, étendue devant lui, avec les mêmes blessures. Il l'imaginait se débattre en vain et il voyait le salopard qu'il cherchait ricaner lorsqu'il l'achevait. Tony secoua la tête, chassant ces images de sa tête. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à imaginer ainsi le pire pour sa fille. Malheureusement chaque enquête avec des enfants apportait son lot d'atrocités dans lesquelles il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune fille. C'était plus fort que lui. L'idée qu'elle pourrait être à la place de ces enfants…

Il eut soudain envie de vomir et se précipita loin de la scène de crime. Il avait connu pire, mais jamais sur des enfants. La scène le révulsait au plus haut point et il ne pouvait en supporter la vue. Gibbs fit signe à Ziva et McGee de récolter les indices avec les agents du FBI et se dirigea vers son agent senior. Il le vit appuyé contre un arbre, tentant de se calmer et de faire passer sa nausée.

– Tony.

– Patron ?

– Tu restes loin des victimes et de leur famille.

– Merci.

– Dis à Ava de rester avec quelqu'un si ça te rassure. Ou même de venir au NCIS.

– Non… Non… ça ira.

– Très bien.

Sur ces mots, Gibbs s'éloigna et laissa un Tony plus calme et moins nauséeux que celui qu'il avait trouvé en arrivant. Mais surtout un Tony rassuré et quelque peu redevable envers Gibbs. Ziva, qui avait observé la scène de loin, eut un sourire en constatant que les paroles de Gibbs avaient apaisé Tony. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son travail, qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire, malgré qu'elle eût vu des horreurs bien pires dans son pays, elle n'y était plus autant habituée.

Tous étaient toujours effarés face aux atrocités dont étaient capables les hommes, dont la violence et la répugnance ne cessaient de grandir, pour le peu qu'ils avaient pu en voir durant toute leur vie.

***

Gibbs pénétra dans le labo d'Abby où la musique grondait dans toute la pièce, martyrisant les pauvres oreilles de l'ancien Marine. La gothique, quant à elle, se déhanchait en rythme, tout en tapant sur son ordinateur : elle était totalement perdue dans élément, ne percevant pas une seule seconde la présence de Gibbs. Celui-ci s'approcha de la radio et la coupa, au grand désespoir de la jeun femme, qui se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et l'observa avec un regard qu'elle comprit aussitôt. Elle eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers son écran.

– Alors tu ne seras pas surpris si je te dis que je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que les agents du FBI. Ce type est fort.

– Abby. Je veux des résultats, pas ce que le FBI arrive à faire. Ou plutôt à ne pas faire.

– Je sais ! Gibbs, laisse-moi finir ! s'exclama-t-elle faussement outrée. Les empreintes sont à un certain Jack Michaels. Et là, tu vas pouvoir me serrer dans tes bras en disant que je suis la meilleure, parce que c'est vrai, je le suis, franchement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour découvrir ce que j'ai découvert ! Ces agents du FBI sont vraiment des…

– Abby.

– Okay, okay, des résultats. Donc j'ai trouvé quelque chose que ces crétins du FBI n'avaient pas remarqué.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Il haussa simplement les sourcils, attendant sa réponse, et elle soupira, déçue qu'il ne veuille pas pour une fois partager son enthousiasme et se moquer avec elle des agents du FBI.

– Ça ne te ferait vraiment pas de mal de partager de temps en temps mon enthousiasme, Gibbs !

– Abby.

– Oui, je sais ! Des résultats ! Tous les types auxquels appartiennent les empreintes trouvées sur chaque scène de crime travaillent dans la même boite. Il y a de fortes chances que l'homme que nous recherchons travaille là-bas aussi.

– Bon travail Abby.

Il lui tendit sa drogue préférée et s'éloigna. Abby sourit et avala une grande gorgée de son Caf Pow, contente d'elle.

***

L'équipe descendit de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment de la petite entreprise de transport dans laquelle travaillaient tous leurs suspects, qui, en réalité, n'en étaient pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'accueil, qui leur indiqua le chemin pour le bureau du patron, ainsi que celui pour leur suspect Jack Michaels. Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs se tourna vers ses agents.

– Tony, Ziva, vous allez chercher ce Jack Michaels. On s'occupe d'aller voir le patron.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils se séparèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Gibbs et McGee tournèrent sur la droite en direction du bureau du directeur cependant que Tony et Ziva continuaient tout droit. Le silence régnait entre eux, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Tony pensait à Ziva, qui pensait à lui. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs pensées, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient dépassé le bureau de leur suspect. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un troisième croisement, Tony s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de Ziva. Celle-ci fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées et le regarda.

– Je crois qu'on s'est perdus.

– C'est pas vrai ! Tony ! s'exclama-t-elle, lui reprochant entièrement la faute.

Il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers le couloir sur leur gauche, où un homme s'avançait vers eux. L'italien sourit et fit un pas en avant, mais l'homme écarquilla les yeux, visiblement effrayé, et sortit une arme. Immédiatement, l'agent senior réagit et poussa Ziva derrière le mur, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Ils entendirent tous deux le coup de feu qui leur était destiné, mais qui ne les toucha jamais. Tony tourna la tête derrière lui, s'attendant à voir l'homme, mais il entendit le bruit de pas précipités, qui s'éloignaient. Il reporta son attention sur Ziva et se rendit alors compte qu'il était au-dessus d'elle. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, la même pensée en tête : pas de Gibbs à l'horizon. Lentement, Tony s'approcha d'elle. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsqu'ils entendirent une personne les appeler. Ils se levèrent précipitamment et se retournèrent. Ils virent Gibbs, McGee et un homme – sûrement le directeur – qui arrivaient en courant vers eux.

– DiNozzo, Ziva ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? les interrogea Gibbs, une fois à leur hauteur.

– On marchait et on s'est perdus.

– Y avait un homme, j'ai voulu lui demander notre chemin et il nous a tiré dessus.

– C'était notre homme et vous l'avez laissé s'échapper !

Gibbs était furieux pour deux raisons. La première était la fuite de leur criminel, de ce type qui avait tué huit enfants et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. La seconde était celle qui l'énervait le plus, et qu'il aimait le moins : la relation plus qu'ambiguë entre Ziva et Tony. Il se doutait que s'ils n'avaient pas suivi cet homme, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il leur avait tiré dessus. Il était sûr qu'autre chose s'était passé. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi et cela le rendait fou de rage.

– Patron…

– Je ne veux pas t'entendre, DiNozzo ! hurla-t-il.

Tony hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il détestait le décevoir, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Ziva. Celle-ci regarda Tony, qui encaissait toute la colère de Gibbs sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'intervenir n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle ne pouvait laisser l'agent prendre toute la faute, lorsqu'elle était en cause aussi.

– C'est ma faute aussi Gibbs.

– Peux-tu au moins faire un portrait-robot, Ziva ? demanda Gibbs en tentant de se calmer.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu, murmura-t-elle.

– Très bien, on rentre.

Tony leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Ziva lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui faisant comprendre qu'aggraver son cas n'était pas le mieux pour lui. Gibbs s'éloigna à grands pas furieux, suivi d'un McGee quelque peu apeuré par son patron et préférant éviter de s'attirer ses foudres. L'israélienne soupira et suivit le mouvement, laissant un Tony plus que consterné. Ses yeux les suivirent sans vraiment les voir.

– Il était blond, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, avec des lunettes, qui le faisait ressembler à un clown. Et sur son badge, j'ai pu lire Jordan Kunt. Mais tout le monde s'en moque…

***

Le lendemain, l'enquête poursuivait son cours, sans aucune piste supplémentaire au NCIS. Fornell et Gibbs entrèrent dans l'open-office et posèrent un paquet sur le bureau de l'ancien Marine. Les trois agents levèrent les yeux de leur écran pour observer la scène. Depuis leur retour au NCIS la veille, personne n'avait parlé et le silence qui régnait était particulièrement pesant, lourd et gênant. Ziva évitait Tony, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui avait failli se passer ; McGee voulait éviter de se retrouver sous la colère de Gibbs et travailler le plus vite et le mieux qu'il pouvait ; Tony, quant à lui, n'exécutait pas les ordres, agissant seul, suivant sa piste, celle que personne n'avait voulu connaitre, ce qui lui permettait de sortir Ziva de son esprit – du moins pour un temps.

– Il nous nargue encore, soupira Fornell en ouvrant la boite.

– Des poupées ? s'étonna Gibbs.

– Oui. Sa façon de symboliser ses victimes.

Gibbs sortit les deux poupées de chiffon du paquet, représentant chacune un garçon et une fille. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit bout de papier plié s'échapper de la boite. Fornell le prit et l'ouvrit. A son tour, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il sortit son portable. L'ancien marine prit le mot et le lut également. Il inspira profondément et posa les deux poupées.

– Diane ? Où est Emily ? demanda Fornell au téléphone.

– Avec moi, pourquoi ? répondit son ex-femme, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

– Pour rien. Garde un œil sur elle.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Gibbs en secouant la tête.

– _J'ai quelqu'un cher à vous_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux et sortit son portable à son tour. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sans comprendre. L'italien commença à paniquer lorsque personne ne lui répondit. Le répondeur se fit entendre et il raccrocha. Il se leva, attrapa ses clés et fila vers l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, à son immense soulagement. Les quatre agents l'observèrent s'éloigner, complètement ébahis. Ziva ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'agent. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'affichait son écran. Jordan Kunt.

– Pourquoi DiNozzo est-il parti ? s'exclama Gibbs.

– _Quelqu'un cher à vous_… Gibbs, ce type a vu Tony ! s'écria Ziva.

– Et ? demanda Fornell.

– Tony a une fille. Il a Ava.

– DiNozzo est père ? l'interrogea Fornell, pris au dépourvu.

– Quoi ?

– Je crois que Tony avait une piste. Un certain Jordan Kunt.

– Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait vu notre homme ? demanda Fornell, qui commençait à sentir monter sa colère, à l'instar de Gibbs.

– Tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus l'entendre Gibbs, souffla Ziva.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était peut-être en effet de sa faute. Peut-être.

– Ziva, tu vas me le chercher. McGee avec moi, on va chez ce type.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Fornell suivit Gibbs. Ziva emprunta les escaliers et fila vers le parking. Elle savait où elle pouvait trouver Tony.

***

Gibbs entra dans l'appartement de leur suspect. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver vide de signe de vie. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune photo, presque aucun meuble, rien qui ne donnait envie de vivre dans ce logement. Ils continuèrent leur progression et arrivèrent à la chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent à quel point cet homme était fou, malade ; toute l'horreur qu'ils leur inspiraient augmenta encore, chose qu'ils ne pensaient même pas possible. Tous les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts des photos des enfants qu'il avait tués. Certaines les montraient avec leurs parents, avec leurs amis, seuls, à l'école, chez eux… De partout. McGee rangea son arme et trouva les différentes victimes. Fornell repéra un enfant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé et appela son équipe. Gibbs chercha, parmi les photos et les papiers accrochés avec, s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Mais il trouva quelque chose de bien différent.

Sur une petite partie du mur, une dizaine de photos étaient accrochées. Sur celles-ci, à chaque fois, on pouvait voir Ava. Le seul indice qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dans son plan de départ était le fait qu'elle portait la même tenue et ne se trouvait qu'à un seul et unique endroit : son lycée. Fornell s'approcha de Gibbs et observa les photos.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Ava, la fille de Tony.

– Elle est très jolie. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

– Seize ans. Avec un sacré caractère.

– C'est bien la fille de DiNozzo, sourit Fornell.

– Oui. Et ça ne serait pas vraiment bon qu'elle meure, vu la famille DiNozzo.

– Si difficile que ça ?

– Tu n'imagines même pas, Tobias.

Ils se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête vers McGee, qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Ils soupirèrent et commencèrent leur sale besogne.

***

Tony entra dans l'entreprise où travaillait Jordan Kunt. Il se dirigea, comme la veille avec l'équipe, vers l'accueil, qui, cette fois-ci, lui indiqua l'emplacement du bureau de leur tueur. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il pénétra à l'intérieur et commença à fouiller dans tous les meubles, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait le mener à sa fille.

Il était dans le bureau depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Ziva entra. Elle vint s'appuyer contre le bord de la table et l'observa. Il finit par relever la tête vers elle en soupirant. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et tous deux repensèrent au baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'il se serait passé si Gibbs n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là. Auraient-ils enfin cédé à leur cœur ? L'autre l'aurait-il repoussé ? Leur baiser aurait-il, au final, réellement changé quelque chose ? Ziva étant Ziva et Tony étant Tony, ils en doutaient tous les deux. Ils étaient loin d'être le genre de personne à montrer leurs sentiments et les partager.

– Je veux la retrouver.

– Je sais. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, rien. A croire que ce type est blanc comme neige !

– Tu t'es peut-être trompé.

– J'ai très bien vu ce type. C'est lui.

– Alors, on doit c…

La porte qui s'ouvrit la coupa. Elle se retourna immédiatement, la main sur son arme, tandis que Tony se relevait, lui aussi prêt à sortir son arme. La personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte se figea et écarquilla les yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir dans son bureau aussi tôt.

Jordan Kunt pivota sur ses talons et descendit le couloir en courant, les deux agents à ses trousses. Il pénétra brusquement dans la cage d'escalier et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, au risque de se rompre le cou. Ziva le suivit alors que Tony prenait la deuxième cage d'escalier, espérant ainsi le piéger dans le hall. Cependant, il fut arrêté par deux hommes qui montaient lentement, lui bloquant le passage. Tony dut ralentir et les laisser passer avant de pouvoir repartir, perdant ainsi deux précieuses minutes.

***

Gibbs examina l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de McGee et l'interrogea du regard. Le jeune agent termina d'étudier les derniers dossiers qu'il avait trouvés dans l'ordinateur portable de leur suspect. Il espérait trouver un indice sur l'endroit où il pouvait être, et donc où il pouvait avoir emmené Ava. Il sourit lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait.

– Il a une petite maison de chasse près de Shenandoah.

– On y va. Prenez l'adresse.

Gibbs appela Fornell, qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce avec ses agents, et ils partirent tous pour sauver Ava, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'ancien Marine voulut appeler Tony pour le prévenir, mais il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Ziva pouvait s'occuper de lui, ce qui, malheureusement, ne lui plaisait pas plus.

***

Ava donna un coup de pied à la porte pour la énième fois. Elle commençait à perdre patience et n'avait qu'une envie : défoncer cette porte qui la retenait enfermer dans la maison d'un fou furieux. Les liens à ces poignets les lui lacéraient, la faisant souffrir au plus haut point, et chaque mouvement créait un frottement insupportable qui brûlait encore un peu plus sa peau meurtrie. Rien qui ne l'aidait vraiment à s'échapper, mais aussi rien qui ne lui donnait envie de rester plus longtemps ou d'attendre sagement. Ce n'aurait pas été _elle_. Elle souffla et donna un nouveau coup de pied à cette serrure, qui refusait désespérément de céder. La porte vibra sur ses gonds, mais tint tout de même bon.

Ava recula et se mit de côté. Elle donna un coup d'épaule, qu'elle sentit vraiment passé, dans la porte, qui, enfin, à son grand soulagement, céda. Elle grimaça, n'ayant désormais plus seulement des poignets écorchés, mais aussi une épaule endolorie. Elle observa la nouvelle pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et comprit qu'elle était dans la cabane d'un chasseur. De tous les fous furieux existant, il avait fallu que son père traque un chasseur.

– Génial, soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas et entendit alors des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de celui qui l'avait enlevée, elle ferma la porte qu'elle avait défoncée et fila se cacher derrière le bar de la cuisine. Elle se baissa et porta toute son attention aux sons qu'elle percevait. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et vit un couteau de cuisine posé sur l'île. Souriant, elle s'en approcha, accroupie, et le prit le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible. Elle retourna derrière le bar.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit alors et plusieurs personnes entrèrent. Ava finit de couper ses liens avec son arme improvisée et l'agrippa fermement. Elle se tint prête à se lever dès qu'un homme s'approcherait un peut trop prêt du bar. Elle inspira profondément, concentrée sur un bruit de pas s'approchant. Un homme apparut à côté d'elle et elle se leva brusquement, lui arracha son arme et passa le couteau sous sa gorge. L'homme déglutit : il ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer par une gamine. Tous les hommes se tournèrent vers eux.

– Gibbs ? s'étonna Ava.

– Ava ? souffla Gibbs, sous le choc.

Depuis quand la fille de Tony avait d'aussi bons réflexes ? Elle relâcha le pauvre agent du FBI qui s'éloigna immédiatement d'elle, la jugeant particulièrement dangereuse. Fornell l'observa en haussant les sourcils : elle ne ressemblait pas à l'idée de ce qu'il faisait de la fille de DiNozzo. Il ne pensait déjà pas possible qu'il puisse avoir un enfant, alors un enfant qui savait se défendre ainsi, au point de surprendre un agent expérimenté… Non. Définitivement pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de la fille de DiNozzo.

– Où est-il ?

– Pas la moindre idée. Je pensais que c'était lui… Mais c'était vous, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils et regarda un à un les agents. Le fait que personne ne soit venu la prendre dans ses bras, rassuré de la voir indemne, l'intriguait et surtout l'inquiétait. Elle vit McGee, mais aucune trace de son père, ou même de Ziva. Elle tourna la tête vers Gibbs et il comprit à son regard ce qui la préoccupait.

– Tony est avec Ziva à Washington. Simple précaution.

– Génial ! souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Vous avez peur de mon père…

Gibbs secoua la tête et fit signe à tout le monde de sortir. Ava partit à sa suite, en se massant les poignets. Elle préférait ne pas regarder l'état dans lequel ils étaient, sachant qu'elle le regretterait. Mentalement, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée en décidant de ne pas mettre de bracelets.

McGee suivit Gibbs, accompagné de Fornell, qui préférait éviter de poser des questions. En un sens, il trouvait parfois tout ce qui concernait DiNozzo pire que ce qui pouvait concerner Gibbs. L'italien pouvait encore plus imprévisible que l'ancien marine, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, relever presque de l'exploit.

– La fille de Tony, donc.

– Oui, c'est ça. On ne se ressemble pas assez pour que vous y croyiez ? demanda-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers lui.

– Non. La ressemblance est frappante, répondit Fornell. Je n'imagine juste pas DiNozzo père. Trop immature pour ça.

– Pas tant que ça finalement, souffla-t-elle.

Fornell s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner. Beaucoup trop imprévisible à son goût.

Dans la voiture, Gibbs sortit son portable et appela Tony. Celui-ci lui répondit et il put entendre à sa voix, qu'il était essoufflé. Il ne posa pas de questions et dit simplement qu'ils rentraient au NCIS avec Ava.

– Mon père n'a rien ?

– Non. Il est parfaitement en sécurité avec Ziva.

***

En sécurité. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Autant qu'il était possible de l'être lors de la poursuite d'un criminel. Mais ça, Gibbs l'ignorait, donc on pouvait difficilement le lui faire remarquer.

Ziva poussa la porte qui menait au hall et vit son homme qui courait vers la sortie du bâtiment. Elle fila vers lui, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la seconde cage d'escalier. Pas de Tony en vue. Elle jura en hébreu. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule, ce qui ne lui poserait pas vraiment de problème.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et continuèrent de courir. Elle le rattrapait, mais était loin de connaitre le coin aussi bien que lui, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas du tout. Il essayait de la semer dans la foule, dans le dédale des rues que formait Washington, mais n'y parvenait pas : Ziva était entrainée pour toutes les situations. Le seul moyen pour lui de s'en sortir était d'en venir à bout, mais il doutait de ses très maigres compétences en lutte, boxe, bagarre ou autres. Savoir mettre KO un enfant en le prenant par surprise était différent de savoir éliminer un agent fédéral sans surprise. Très différent et il était sûr de s'y brûler les ailes. Et il était hors de question qu'il termine en prison. Il savait ce qu'on faisait aux types dans son genre là-bas : ils ne vivaient généralement pas très longtemps. Alors il courait, espérant la semer ou au moins avoir assez de distance pour pouvoir la prendre par surprise et la tuer. Il en avait un de moins aux trousses, celui dont il craignait le plus la colère puisqu'il s'en était pris à sa fille, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser sa garde.

Jordan Kunt tourna dans une ruelle et sortit sur une avenue beaucoup plus fréquentée. Il sourit et s'engouffra au milieu de la foule. Il devait retourner à l'entreprise, au parking. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de fuir. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais il ne la vit pas au milieu de toutes les têtes qui dépassaient. Il espérait l'avoir semée, mais il en doutait.

Ziva se faufila au milieu des gens, n'hésitant pas à les pousser, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur le dos de leur homme. Si elle le perdait, ils ne le retrouveraient pas, elle en avait bien conscience. Le perdre signifiait aussi condamner Ava et elle refusait cette opportunité. Pour Tony. Pour Abby. Pour Ava. Pour elle, qui appréciait la jeune fille. Elle le vit tourner dans une ruelle et s'empressa de le suivre. Elle comprit alors qu'il retournait vers l'entreprise. Elle sortit son arme et pénétra dans la ruelle qu'elle traversa pour retourner à leur point de départ.

Sauf qu'il l'attendait.

***

Tony se précipita hors de l'entreprise et poussa un grognement de frustration. Il venait de perdre Ziva de vue et la laissait seule aux prises avec cet homme. Les hommes dans les escaliers et le coup de fil de Gibbs lui avait fait perdre du temps. Temps qui maintenant se révélait précieux. Il grogna et remonta la rue en direction du parking. S'ils se trouvaient quelque part, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit là-bas. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'Ava n'avait rien, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais maintenant il s'inquiétait pour Ziva. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre, mais cet homme était fou, donc imprévisible. Aussi forte soit elle, l'israélienne ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui ne pouvait être prévu.

Il pénétrait dans la rue qui menait au parking lorsqu'il vit surgir à l'autre bout Jordan Kunt. Il le vit sortir son arme et comprit immédiatement que le temps était compté. Il se mit à courir, tout en sortant son arme. Il était encore trop loin lorsque Ziva entra, sortie de la même ruelle que leur tueur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le vit lever son arme.

Tony vit alors toute la scène au ralenti tandis qu'il courait pour s'approcher d'eux, pour sauver Ziva. Celle-ci commença à se déplacer sur le côté, tout en levant son arme. Elle devait retourner dans la ruelle, sinon elle serait une cible bien trop facile. Elle vit le sourire, qui étirait les lèvres de Jordan Kunt, elle entendit le cri de Tony qui l'appelait. Mais sa voix fut couverte par deux coups de feu. Et alors elle n'entendit plus rien, ne sentant que son corps se cabrer et partir en arrière sous la violence du choc. Elle se sentit tomber, la poitrine en feu. Sa vision se troubla et elle heurta violemment le sol.

Tony hurla le nom de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se prit la balle dans la poitrine. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit trois balles dans le dos, mourant sur le coup. L'italien balança son arme et continua jusqu'à Ziva. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et vérifia immédiatement son pouls. Elle était encore en vie. Il entendit vaguement un homme téléphoner, appelant une ambulance. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa belle israélienne. Il aurait dû être là, avec elle. Il devait la protéger, il aurait dû prendre cette balle à sa place.

– Ziva, Ziva, réponds-moi. N'importe quoi, un signe, quelque chose !

Il retira sa veste et l'appuya sur la blessure, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il ne savait pas quels dégâts avaient pu faire le petit morceau de métal, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient importants. Peut-être même mortels. Et il ne pouvait y accepter, ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre Ziva. Pas quand tout était de sa faute. Non.

– Ziva… Cligne des yeux, grimace, quelque chose, murmura-t-il, suppliant.

Il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance et sentit une once de soulagement l'envahir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Loin de là. Seule une Ziva lui souriant, saine et sauve, le pourrait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit un homme s'agenouiller de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Il le vit vérifier son pouls cependant qu'une femme le tirait en arrière afin que les ambulanciers puissent faire leur travail.

– Ziva…

***

Gibbs se précipita avec un McGee inquiet, un Ducky soucieux, mais calme, et une Abby complètement paniquée dans l'hôpital de Bethesda. Tous virent immédiatement Tony, assis contre le mur, la chemise et les mains recouvertes de sang, qui fixait un point vide dans la salle d'attente. La jeune gothique se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Tony avait appelé Gibbs pendant qu'il conduisait en suivant l'ambulance. Il avait voulu monter avec eux, mais ils avaient refusé, ayant besoin de place au vu de l'état plus qu'instable de Ziva. Gibbs était immédiatement retourné au NCIS, où il avait décidé de laisser Ava, voulant lui éviter le spectacle d'un Tony désespéré – il l'avait senti au son de sa voix. McGee avait été prévenir Abby et lui Ducky et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient rejoint l'hôpital.

Durant le trajet en voiture, qui avait paru interminable à Tony, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller avant la fin tragique, mais il n'y avait pas eu de réveil en sursaut, juste son cœur qui battait la chamade, tandis que celui de Ziva, celle qu'il aimait, ralentissait lentement. Pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer, les ambulanciers s'activaient, commençant déjà à essayer de voir les dégâts et d'arrêter l'hémorragie, tout en surveillant son cœur, qui menaçait de lâcher à tout moment. Ils avaient de la chance : il n'avait pas lâché durant les huit minutes et trente-trois secondes qu'avaient duré le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Dans la salle d'opération, le médecin avait enlevé la balle, qui s'était enfoncé dans une côté, sectionnant au passage l'aorte, provoquant ainsi cette énorme hémorragie. Mais elle avait aussi perforé le poumon gauche et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas mourir noyer dans son propre sang durant le chemin jusqu'à cette salle. Mais le plus dur restait à faire et il détestait devoir annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, surtout quand il voyait l'état de détresse dans lequel était l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici.

– Tony, elle va s'en sortir, dit Gibbs.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, les bras d'Abby toujours autour de son cou. McGee lui fit un faible sourire, essayant d'être rassurant malgré sa propre inquiétude. Ducky s'approcha de l'infirmière de l'accueil et expliqua qu'il était médecin et souhaitait savoir ce qu'avait la jeune israélienne. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et secoua la tête, ignorant totalement ce qui se déroulait en salle d'opération, les personnes y étant entrées n'en étaient pas ressorties. Gibbs tourna la tête vers les double-portes qui menaient à la salle d'opération. Ses yeux bleus glace les fixèrent. Elle devait s'en sortir. Il ne lui donnait pas la permission de ne pas le faire.

Tony se leva lentement et s'approcha des portes, se dégageant ainsi des bras de Ziva. Il posa la tête contre et regarda à travers les vitres. Il vit plusieurs infirmières entrer et sortir de différentes salles, mais il ne vit aucun médecin s'approcher, il ne vit pas d'affolement non plus. Elle était toujours en vie, sur un fil certes, mais en vie. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Le médecin attrapa son fil et une aiguille, prêt à recoudre l'artère. C'était une des parties les plus délicates de son travail, mais il devait la faire pour au final sauver une vie. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose face au nombre de tués chaque jour, mais pour voir le bonheur et le soulagement des amis et de la famille, voir le sourire sur tous ces visages et sur celui de ses patients, juste pour ça, il valait le coup. Il valait tout l'or du monde.

Un bruit aigu continu se fit soudain entendre dans la pièce.

Tony ouvrit les yeux, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur qui avait réussi à se calmer repartit de plus belle. Il regarda par la vitre et vit ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir : la panique. Pas une panique désordonnée, une panique ordonnée, une hâte qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le cœur de quelqu'un venait de lâcher. Quelqu'un le poussa pour pouvoir se précipiter dans le couloir qu'il observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps : cette agitation était pour Ziva.

_– Chargez !_

_Le corps de la jeune femme se cabra sous le choc et retomba. L'infirmière qui surveillait son pouls secoua la tête. Toujours rien._

Les yeux de Tony suivirent les infirmières qui entraient et sortaient. Toute l'équipe sentait l'inquiétude qui montait. Ziva… Ziva, celle qui était si forte, si combative ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. C'était inenvisageable, inimaginable. Impossible.

_Une nouvelle décharge et toujours le même bruit aigu continu._

Tony tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle d'opération qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer une infirmière. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas rester planté là à attendre. Il ne voulait pas.

_Une nouvelle décharge. Rien._

Tony poussa les double-portes et se précipita vers la salle où se trouvait celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle pour qui il s'affolait autant à l'instant-même.

_Nouvelle décharge. Rien. _Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se regardèrent.

Tony arriva devant la porte et vit une infirmière lire l'heure. Il pénétra dans la salle et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de Ziva.

– Non…

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaa ! Alors ? Ziva, en vie ou pas ?**

**Je crois que vous me détestez... Que si vous pouviez, vous me tueriez. Mais ne m'en voulez pas trop, d'accord ? Par contre toutes vos critiques, remarques (sauf celles qui me menacent ^^), celles-là, je les veux avec plaisir. Certains voulaient du Tiva et je trouve que ça en regorge, non ? Si on oublie les vingt dernières lignes, en fait, tout va bien. :) **

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas sadique. Peut-être un peu sur les bords, mais c'est tout. Si je l'étais, j'aurais été beaucoup plus loin (oui, je peux faire pire que tout ça U_U). J'aime juste beaucoup ce genre de suspens et cliffhanger : ils me donnent envie de lire à moi et j'ai une très grande patience. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une généralité... **

**Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne m'excuserais pas du fait que vous allez devoir attendre longtemps avant la suite... Elle n'est malheureusement pas finie du tout. J'ai toutes les idées, la fin du chapitre est prête, ainsi que le début, mais pas ce qui reste. Ce qui, vous en convenez, est un gros problème. ^^**

**Enfn bref... Tout ça pour ne rien dire.**

**Mon chapitre arrivera donc... quand il sera prêt. c'est les vacances, donc je dirais... Peut-être en cadeau de Noël ? Qui sait ?**

**Merci et bonnes vacances !!!!!**

**AngelShep**


	8. El Negro Corazón

**Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens d'abord à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. J'espère que ce cadeau de Noël vous plaira. :)**

**Ensuite merci pour toutes vos reviews, une fois de plus. Je suis heureuse de savoir que certains d'entre vous me détestent et que d'autres me trouvent horrible et sadique. Merci beaucoup, cela prouve que j'ai réussi mon coup. ^^ **

**Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre qui apporte la réponse à la question : est-ce que Ziva est encore en vie ? Ce chapitre est un peu particulier parce qu'il se passe en grande partie dans des flash-back. Plutôt que de tout faire à la suite, j'ai préféré ajouter un peu de suspens en présentant ainsi. Donc les passages en italique sont bien sûr les flash-back. De plus, le titre est une sorte de "jeu de mots" (y'a de grandes chances que ce soit nul, mais c'est pas grave) avec un élément de l'enquête, vous comprendrez en lisant. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre et une bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de l'avoir sous le sapin...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : El Negro Coraz****ón **

Il pleuvait sur Washington. C'était un de ces jours où personne ne voulait sortir, préférant rester au chaud chez soi, devant un bon livre ou la télévision, avec une tasse de café, de thé ou de chocolat chaud. Dans les rues, les feux des voitures éclairaient les quelques passants sous leur parapluie, qui avaient eu le courage de sortir. Une journée maussade, à l'image de l'humeur d'un jeune homme, d'origine italienne, qui conduisait en direction du cimetière.

Il n'y avait pas de musique dans l'habitacle, pas de radio non plus. Un silence que martelait la pluie et rythmaient les essuie-glaces. Sa respiration était calme et mesurée, ses yeux verts fixés sur la route, mais son esprit était ailleurs, occupé par une personne. Sur la banquette arrière, un bouquet de lys blancs, qui, malheureusement, ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps une fois sur le marbre de la tombe, sous la pluie battante.

C'était un de ces jours que personne n'aimait, mais où la vie continuait malgré tout. Et tout le monde devait sortir pour aller à l'école, au travail, ou ailleurs…

***

_Tony poussa la porte de son appartement et laissa entrer Ava. Elle enleva son manteau et tourna la tête vers lui, inquiète de le voir aussi vide. Elle détestait voir son père ainsi, elle avait l'impression qu'il ressemblait à un zombie. Il était sans vie, ne ressentant rien. Elle aurait préféré le voir crier, casser quelque chose, pleurer ; mais pas dans cet état léthargique. _

– _Papa…_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste instinctif, et vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, dans sa chemise couverte du sang séché de Ziva et ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, détestait voir son père sans émotion. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. _

_Lentement, elle se calma et laissa son père l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de se déshabiller et ils se couchèrent dans le lit de Tony. Il serra sa fille contre lui et ferma les yeux. Mais il ne dormit pas de la nuit. _

***

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking, près de l'entrée du cimetière. Les essuie-glaces s'arrêtèrent et les phares furent coupés. Le moteur s'arrêta, ne laissant ainsi plus que le son de la pluie envahir le lieu. Tony tourna la tête vers l'entrée du cimetière. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne bougeant pas un cil. Puis il se détacha enfin et attrapa le bouquet. Il sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière. La pluie s'abattit sur lui, lui glaçant les os, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le lieu des morts, ne pensant à rien, exécutant un geste automatique.

Il était trempé et dégoulinait lorsqu'il entra dans ce lieu de repos éternel.

***

_Tony s'assit à son bureau, comme un automate. Il sortit ses affaires et s'installa, tout en allumant son ordinateur. McGee jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et fut horrifié par la vision de Tony, qui ressemblait à un pantin, une poupée, sans vie. Il reporta son attention sur son écran et essaya de ne pas faire attention à son collègue. Cependant, il était difficile d'ignorer le silence pesant qui régnait sur la pièce. Un silence que ne troublaient que les vrombissements des ventilateurs des ordinateurs de la pièce. Un silence qu'on pouvait qualifier de __**mort**__. _

_Du haut des escaliers, Gibbs avait observé la scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son agent. Il avait été question de jours et il savait que c'était vrai : cela allait réellement arriver. Mais désormais, tout avait changé. Il leva les yeux sur Jenny, qui observait la scène à ses côtés. Dans ses yeux brillait son anxiété pour l'italien. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'éviter de la trouver belle. Ses cheveux roux, légèrement bouclés, retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus, remplis d'inquiétude, se posèrent sur lui. _

– _C'est un cauchemar pour Tony._

– _Une enquête pourrait peut-être la lui faire sortir de la tête._

– _Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de ça, Jethro ? l'interrogea Jenny, en haussant les sourcils._

– _Non, mais moi, j'en ai besoin, grogna-t-il._

– _Jethro, tu as un agent en détresse. Il a besoin qu'on l'aide, pas d'aider les autres._

– _J'appellerai Abby, alors._

– _Jethro…, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête._

– _Tu veux que je lui dise quoi, Jen ?_

– _Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu trouveras. J'ai confiance en toi, là-dessus._

_Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna. Gibbs la contempla quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son équipe, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il soupira et commença à descendre._

_Tony attrapa son portable qui vibrait et l'ouvrit. Il vit qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages et soupira. Il le porta à son oreille et écouta son répondeur._

_« Tony, c'est Lucia. Je viens d'apprendre pour ta collègue, c'est passé à la télé. Je suis désolée. Tu passeras quand tu le pourras, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir. Je t'aime. Ciao. »_

_« Tony ? C'est Alan McGrosky. Ton vieux collègue de Baltimore. J'ai une enquête qui pourrait intéresser tes potes du NCIS. Une marine tuée. Appelle-moi. »_

_Tony supprima tous ses messages et se tourna vers Gibbs, qui s'asseyait à son bureau, un café à la main. Lucia et sa promesse d'aller la voir lui étaient sorties de la tête. Pourtant cela ne remontait qu'à quelques jours, mais entretemps… Il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter d'y penser, ça ne faisait que le tuer à petit feu._

– _Un ancien collègue a une enquête pour nous, patron._

– _Où ?_

– _Baltimore._

***

_Tony se dirigea vers son ancien collègue inspecteur, qui commandait maintenant une petite équipe d'inspecteurs et s'était fait un nom à Baltimore. Gibbs et McGee le suivirent, ne connaissant pas vraiment le poste de police. D'un pas sûr, l'italien s'avança au milieu des bureaux, avançant en direction de celui de son ancien ami, un homme grand au regard bienveillant et au charisme avenant. Il discutait avec un autre inspecteur lorsque ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur l'italien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, faisant frémir une petite moustache noire sur son visage mat, marqué par les années. Il se leva du bureau où il était assis et vint près de Tony. Tous deux se serrèrent la main, un léger sourire étirant les lèvres de l'agent pour la première fois en trois jours, pour la première fois depuis…_

– _Tony DiNozzo ! Dios mío ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !_

– _Alan, tu n'as pas changé._

– _On me le dit souvent. Alors, là pour le corps ?_

– _Oui. Voici mon patron, l'agent spécial Gibbs et l'agent McGee._

– _Alan McGrosky, inspecteur. Venez, le corps est dans notre morgue._

_Tony suivit Alan, connaissant le chemin pour l'avoir parcouru des centaines de fois au temps où il travaillait encore à Baltimore. L'endroit était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Gibbs et McGee leur emboitèrent le pas, se demandant si ces retrouvailles allaient aider Tony à sortir de sa léthargie. Ils pénétrèrent dans la morgue où se trouvait une jeune femme vêtue de la blouse blanche des médecins. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas exactement le genre de médecins qu'on souhaite pour s'occuper de nous, parce que cela voudrait dire que nous sommes morts. Elle tourna la tête vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et eut une légère grimace quand ses yeux ambre se posèrent sur l'inspecteur. Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil._

– _Emmy ! la héla Alan._

– _McGrosky. Que me vaut ce… plaisir ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement dégoûtée._

– _Voici des agents du NCIS, ils sont là pour le marine._

– _C'est une femme, tuée de façon tout à fait horrible et… bestiale. Huit coups de couteaux dans la poitrine, des coups de fouet dans le dos et un viol. J'ai relevé tous les indices sur le corps : ils sont réunis là-bas, sur cette table, indiqua-t-elle. Libre à votre médecin légiste de vérifier mon travail, personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, d'un manque d'attention ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Il y a beaucoup d'indices ? demanda Gibbs en s'approchant de la table sur laquelle ils étaient regroupés._

– _De l'ADN sous les ongles ; des cheveux, mais je pense que ce sont les siens ; et du sang, qui, je pense, n'est pas le sien. Elle s'est débattue violemment. Une marine très forte._

– _Okay. Tony, appelle Ducky, on prend le corps. McGee, réunis tous les indices et envoie-les à Abby._

_Tony quitta la morgue tandis que McGee s'approchait de la table. Alan sortit à la suite de Tony, souhaitant lui parler. Gibbs se tourna vers la dénommée Emmy et s'avança près du corps étendu sur la table d'autopsie. L'ancien Marine observa le corps sous les yeux de la jeune femme, qui le jaugeait. Elle repoussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille et s'appuya sur le rebord de la table, commençant à préparer le corps pour son déplacement._

– _Où le corps a-t-il été trouvé ?_

– _Dans une rue à éviter de la ville._

– _Un gang ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

– _Probable, mais le mode opératoire ne leur ressemble pas. Après, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un nouveau qui voudrait se faire remarquer. A Baltimore, il faut s'attendre à tout de la part des gangs._

_Gibbs hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers McGee qui continuait à récupérer leurs indices._

_A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Tony raccrochait et se tournait vers Alan, qui l'observait depuis l'entrée. Il s'approcha du jeune agent et le dévisagea, remarquant les cernes noirs sous ses yeux verts sans éclat, le visage las et l'expression désespérée qu'il tentait de dissimuler, comme il avait toujours si bien su le faire. _

– _Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ?_

– _Rien, juste fatigué de… tout ça._

_Sans un mot de plus, Tony entra dans le bâtiment, laissant Alan totalement interloqué et inquiet pour son ancien ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé, aussi désespéré. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une chose était sûre pour lui : Tony avait été profondément touché et ne se relèverait pas de suite. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que certaines de ses blessures mettaient du temps à se refermer._

***

La pluie martelait les pierres tombales, quelques lumières disposées dans les allées éclairaient les pavés, projetant des ombres inquiétantes et de toutes tailles au milieu du cimetière. Les fleurs, cyclamen, lys ou autres, offraient une touche de vie à ce paysage terne de tombes qui se succédaient à perte de vue. Mais cette averse les noyait et la plupart ployait sous le poids de toutes ces gouttes qui s'abattaient sans merci sur elles.

Tony s'avança lentement, ne faisant pas attention à la pluie, à ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, aux frissons qui le secouaient. Il connaissait le chemin qui menait à _**sa**_ tombe.

***

_Abby pianotait sur son ordinateur lorsqu'elle sourit en se retournant. Elle se tint droite et attendit quelques secondes. Gibbs entra à ce moment-là et haussa un sourcil en la voyant ainsi. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Elle pivota sur ses talons démesurés et afficha le résultat de ses recherches sur l'écran plasma. Gibbs vint se placer devant et attendit ses explications, qui ne tardèrent pas._

– _C'est le résultat des cheveux. Comme on s'y attendait, ils appartiennent à Johanna Williams, notre victime._

– _Le sang ?_

– _Dans quelques heures. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'en avais pas apporté Gibbs ! se plaignit-elle._

– _L'ADN ? demanda-t-il, enchainant sans faire attention à sa remarque boudeuse._

– _Un monsieur au nom imprononçable. Regarde._

_Une photo s'afficha sur l'écran. Un homme au visage dur et impassible à côté duquel le nom Gérard Schowshanskiev était écrit les fixait, stoïque. Gibbs haussa un sourcil devant le nom, assez surprenant de leur nouveau suspect – premier suspect surtout. _

– _Voici son adresse, Gibbs ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriante, en tendant un bout de papier._

– _Bon travail Abby._

_Il lui tendit son Caf Pow et lui fit une bise avant de s'éloigner. Abby fit un tour sur elle-même et reporta son attention sur ses recherches. _

***

_Gibbs frappa à la porte de leur principal et surtout unique suspect. Tony observait la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais son regard était toujours aussi vide. L'ancien marine s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son agent, lui, qui était toujours si plein de vie, si enthousiaste pour tout, ressemblait désormais à un zombie. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point les pitreries et les histoires de l'italien lui manquaient. Son agent lui manquait. La personne qu'il avait à côté de lui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il soupira et frappa une fois de plus à la porte._

_Ils n'eurent toujours aucune réponse. Le patron fit signe à Tony, qui partit vers l'arrière de la maison. Il défonça la porte en sortant son arme et se dirigea vers le salon, mais ne vit personne. Il continua à vérifier toutes les pièces, mais ne trouva absolument aucun signe de vie. Cependant, il remarqua que Tony ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. _

_Il rangea son arme et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière qu'il ouvrit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony, à l'autre bout du jardin, accroupi devant quelque chose. Tandis qu'il approchait, il comprit pourquoi il n'avait trouvé personne à l'intérieur. Sortant son portable, il leva les yeux sur Tony qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il la secoua et se releva. Leur unique et principal suspect était apparemment également une victime : Gérard Schowshanskiev était mort._

***

_Ducky entra dans son bureau et eut la surprise d'y trouver Tony, la tête dans les bras, posés sur le meuble. Une de ses bouteilles était à côté de lui, avec un verre vide. Le vieux médecin légiste secoua la tête et sortit doucement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller l'italien. Il quitta la salle d'autopsie et monta dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs sirotait son premier café de la matinée, attendant ses agents pour continuer leur enquête, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son vieil ami. Il leva la tête vers lui et vit son visage inquiet et quelque peu accusateur. Il comprit que Ducky voulait lui parler de Tony. Comme tout le monde autour de lui ces derniers temps. _

– _Ton agent est en bas, Jethro. Assoupi près d'une de mes bouteilles. _

– _Tony ?_

– _Oui, ce cher Anthony, qui broie du noir depuis une semaine. Qui donc voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre, Jethro ? Tu comptes le laisser ainsi encore longtemps ?_

– _Je ne peux rien faire, Ducky._

– _Essaye de lui parler, c'est ce dont il a besoin._

_Gibbs haussa les épaules et le médecin soupira. Il s'éloigna ensuite, choisissant de retourner dans son lieu de travail, que de continuer à discuter avec la tête de mule qu'était Gibbs. Il n'avait de toute évidence, pas vraiment l'intention d'essayer de remonter le moral de son agent, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas moins pour l'état de détresse de son agent, il savait juste qu'il ne pourrait rien changer. Que malheureusement, une seule personne pouvait…_

***

La pluie martelait _**sa**_ tombe, la noyant sous des trombes d'eau. Quelques fleurs commençaient à faner. Tony s'abaissa et caressa du bout des doigts les lettres gravées dans le marbre. Il posa les fleurs sur la pierre et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Son regard était toujours aussi vide et ses yeux verts étaient ternes, il semblait accablé, comme s'il soutenait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tel Atlas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il inspira doucement et ouvrit la bouche.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir.

***

_Tony entra dans l'open-office et s'installa à son bureau où ses affaires se trouvaient encore. Il sentit le regard anxieux de McGee posé sur lui, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser les autres à cet instant précis. A vrai dire, il se moquait de tout, ne ressentait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien. Il en avait assez de tout ça et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que tout s'arrête._

– _McGee, allez voir Abby. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a, dit Gibbs en entrant dans les bureaux._

– _Bien patron, dit-il en s'éloignant._

– _Tony ?_

– _Gérard Schowshanskiev. __Russe émigré depuis douze ans. Pas de casier. Il travaille comme comptable pour un centre commercial de Washington. Pas de problèmes à son boulot, rien de bien important à signaler. D'après ses collègues, il voyait une femme nommée Johanna. Notre marine. Si l'ADN de ce type était sous ses ongles, c'est qu'ils venaient sûrement de se voir, patron._

– _Qui a pu vouloir les tuer ? l'interrogea Gibbs._

– _J'ai appelé un contact de Baltimore. Un gang aurait montré une certaine activité ces derniers temps. Un problème de dettes à payer, semblerait-il._

– _Très bien, on file à Baltimore dès qu'on a tous les résultats d'Abby et Ducky._

_Tony hocha la tête et s'installa à son bureau, prêt à prendre les places pour le prochain vol en direction de Baltimore. _

***

_Gibbs pénétra dans la salle d'autopsie et se dirigea vers Ducky, qui était près du corps de leur seconde victime. Le médecin légiste ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, gardant en mémoire leur discussion du matin-même. L'ancien marine soupira et le questionna :_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ?_

– _Huit coups de couteau dans la poitrine et quelques bleus. Il s'est débattu, pour rien de toute évidence. _

– _Similaire à Johanna Williams._

– _Oui, si on oublie le viol et les coups de fouet qu'a reçu la demoiselle._

– _Tu as relevé quelque chose d'autre ?_

– _Du sang, comme ma collègue de Baltimore en avait trouvé sur notre marine. _

– _Très bien._

_Gibbs fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner sous les yeux d'un Ducky, déçu par son manque d'attention vis-à-vis de Tony. Arrivé à la porte, l'ancien marine se retourna et soupira. Il leva ses yeux bleus glace vers lui. Ducky soutint son regard et attendit patiemment que l'agent parle, sachant qu'il ne se livrait pas facilement et, que, lors de ces rares moments, le brusquer était la dernière chose à faire._

– _Pour Tony… Je… Je veux l'aider mais… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire exactement, Ducky. Je ne peux pas remplacer…_

– _Je ne pense pas qu'il attend de toi que tu remplaces cette chère…_

_La sonnerie du téléphone de Gibbs le coupa. Le patron hocha la tête et décrocha. Il avait compris ce que Ducky avait voulu dire et allait essayer. Il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre : son agent était déjà au fond du gouffre. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas aggraver la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. _

– _Gibbs._

– _Gibbs, t'es où ? fit la voix d'Abby._

– _Chez Ducky, je m'apprêtais à monter._

_Il raccrocha et entra dans l'ascenseur._

***

_McGee, assis sur un tabouret devant l'ordinateur d'Abby l'observait ranger tous les indices de l'enquête, qui, désormais, ne lui servaient plus, ayant déjà été analysés. La jeune femme tournoyait autour de la table, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la pendule, signe qu'elle attendait Gibbs. Lorsque le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit, elle se précipita à l'entrée de son laboratoire et attrapa son cher renard aux poils argentés pour le tirer devant l'écran plasma, pressée de lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait trouvé._

– _Alors le sang trouvé sur Johanna Williams est le même que celui trouvé sur son petit copain. Il appartient à un dénommé Pedro Montes. _

– _Montes appartient à un gang de Baltimore, El Negro Sangre, ajouta McGee._

– _Et ce n'est pas tout Gibbs. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ces types s'en seraient pris à notre marine et ce Gérard, alors j'ai cherché et… J'ai trouvé. _

_Gibbs s'approcha d'elle et la contempla. Elle eut un magnifique sourire et tendit la main. L'ancien marine lui tendit son Caf Pow. McGee descendit de son tabouret et commença à s'éloigner._

– _Le russe au nom impossible a fait partie du groupe pendant plusieurs années. Ils l'avaient aidé à quitter la Russie et à s'installer dans notre pays. Le seul truc, c'est qu'une fois installé et intégré, il les a quittés. Alors ils ont préparé leur vengeance dans leur coin, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Enfin cette partie est une supposition. _

– _Abby ? Pourquoi ils l'ont tué ?_

– _Il leur devait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent apparemment. En fait, il ne les avait jamais remboursés l'argent qu'ils avaient dépensé pour le faire venir de Russie, l'intégrer et tout et tout._

– _Merci, Abby._

– _De rien, Gibbs !_

_Il commença à s'éloigner, pour rejoindre McGee qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle le rattrapa. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle soupira et leva des yeux inquiets vers lui. Il comprit que son inquiétude était pour Tony et la prit dans ses bras._

– _Il va aller mieux ?_

– _Oui, Abby._

– _Tu me le promets ?_

– _Promis._

_Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira en regardant les deux agents disparaitre dans l'ascenseur. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et prit Bert dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et ferma les yeux. Gibbs lui avait promis qu'il s'en sortirait, alors elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Tony finirait par aller mieux. Il devait finir par aller mieux. _

***

_Tony et Gibbs entrèrent pour la seconde fois en trois jours dans le centre de la police de Baltimore. Pour la seconde fois, ils se dirigèrent vers l'inspecteur de police Alan McGrosky, qui, pour la seconde fois, les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Tous trois s'installèrent dans une des pièces de réunion où ils pourraient parler, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et dans le calme, de l'enquête en cours. Alan leur servit des cafés et s'assit en face d'eux, attendant de connaitre le but de leur retour en ville._

– _El Negro Sangre, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Gibbs, de sa fermeté habituelle._

– _C'est un des gangs qui nous donne le plus de fil à retordre, pourquoi ?_

– _On a de très bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils sont à l'origine du meurtre de notre marine et d'un certain Gérard Schowshanskiev._

– _Gér… Quoi ? s'exclama Alan devant le nom très… particulier du russe._

– _Peu importe. On aimerait savoir où ils se trouvent pour pouvoir leur rendre une petite visite._

– _N'y allez pas seuls. Ces types n'hésitent pas à tuer, je pense que vous l'avez compris, et les fédéraux… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'ils aiment le plus._

– _Où sont-ils ? demanda Gibbs, qui n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot._

– _Dans la banlieue de Baltimore. Je vous y emmène._

_Ils se levèrent et tous trois quittèrent la pièce. Les inspecteurs travaillant avec Alan se levèrent, prêts à les accompagner, mais ils se rassirent sur un signe de la main de l'ancien collègue de Tony. Mieux valait ne pas être trop nombreux en débarquant au milieu d'un clan réputé dangereux. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Tony leva les yeux vers le ciel et constata qu'il était couvert. Une tempête se préparait tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu où El Negro Sangre avait élu domicile. _

***

Le son des klaxons résonnait dans la ville. Les lumières des feux des voitures illuminaient les rues dans le brouillard que formait la pluie. Pour certains, cette journée était synonyme de repos et cette agitation à l'extérieur les importunait peu, pour d'autres, cette journée était synonyme d'une dure journée de travail, durant laquelle ils rêveraient d'un café bien chaud devant la télévision, seuls ou avec leur famille chez eux. Ceux-là étaient au centre de l'agitation car ils étaient ceux qui la provoquaient en grande partie. Pour Tony, cette journée était synonyme de désespoir, de tristesse, de souffrance. Une journée pour laquelle il avait décidé d'aller _**la**_ voir. Il était donc agenouillé devant _**sa**_ tombe, secoué de violents frissons, signe qu'il avait de fortes chances de finir malade, se moquant de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui.

– Tu me manques. S'il n'y avait pas Ava… J'ai besoin de toi, on a loupé tellement de choses… Tu n'aurais pas dû partir…

***

_Abby entra dans l'open-office et se dirigea vers le bureau du plus jeune agent. Il leva la tête vers elle et eut un sourire. Elle soupira et s'assit au bureau de Tony. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau en face et un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Tony. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres devant le fond d'écran que l'agent senior avait mis. Ava et Ziva. Qui aurait pu croire que les deux jeunes femme et fille s'entendraient aussi bien ? Elles étaient tellement différentes. Une fois de plus, Abby soupira. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir l'israélienne de ses pensées et regarda McGee. Celui-ci était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle se leva et vint se placer derrière lui, étudiant ce qu'il était en train d'effectuer._

– _Tim ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

– _Ducky vient de m'envoyer de nouveaux résultats. Il s'était trompé dans l'ordre des meurtres. On a tous supposé que Johanna avait été tuée avant notre russe, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a été tuée après. Sept heures après exactement. _

– _Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais._

– _J'ai examiné tous les mails du couple et j'ai découvert qu'ils devaient se voir le jour où ils ont été tués. Ils devaient se voir chez Gérard machin-chose à seize heures. Il a été tué vers quinze heures d'après Ducky._

– _Donc tu penses qu'elle est allée là-bas et l'a trouvé._

– _Elle devait être au courant pour son problème avec le gang et a décidé de le venger._

– _Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme elle voulait. Elle s'est fait tuer après avoir été violée. _

– _Je préviens Gibbs._

_Abby hocha la tête et sourit. Elle leva les yeux en direction du MTAC et vit la directrice qui les observait. Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers son bureau. La gothique soupira et porta son regard sur les bureaux vides. Bien trop vides. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il n'arrive rien à Gibbs et Tony._

***

_Gibbs raccrocha et s'approcha de Tony et Alan qui l'attendaient pour pénétrer sur le territoire d'El Negro Sangre. Il fit signe aux deux hommes d'attendre et se tourna vers Alan. _

– _Gérard Schowshanskiev a été tué vers quinze heures lundi. Johanna Williams vers vingt-deux heures. On pense qu'elle a voulu venger sa mort, qu'elle était au courant. _

– _Vous n'avez aucune preuve de tout ça, pas vrai ? l'interrogea Alan, même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question._

– _Mais eux ne le savent pas, souffla Tony en commençant à marcher._

_Alan sourit et secoua la tête. Bluffer avait toujours été un truc pour lequel Tony était doué. Raison pour laquelle il avait souvent perdu lors de petites soirées poker qu'ils organisaient lors du temps où ils travaillaient ensemble. Il emboita le pas aux deux agents du NCIS, espérant mentalement que tout allait bien se passer. Personne n'avait jamais osé tenter un coup pareil avec un gang d'une telle ampleur… Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il se retrouve à faire ça._

_Les deux agents et l'inspecteur s'arrêtèrent devant un homme d'origine latine, qui fumait, assis confortablement sur un transat sur une terrasse d'une maison. Il se moquait complètement d'être vu avec de la drogue, au contraire, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux n'était là pour ça._

– _Pedro Montes ?_

– _Él mismo. Policía ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

– _Fédéraux._

– _Ojeáis esto ! Federales !_

– _Et si vous vous leviez et tendiez vos superbes mains, Montes ? demanda Tony en s'approchant de lui. Nous avons vos empreintes, votre ADN et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui ne peuvent pas mentir. _

– _Por qué ?_

– _Double homicide. Ou si tu préfères, doble homicidio._

_Montes eut un sourire ironique et hocha la tête. Il se leva et fit face à Tony qui ne cilla pas. Gibbs se tint prêt à intervenir, mais resta tout de même en retrait, faisant signe à Alan de faire de même. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, Tony étant quelque peu avantagé par sa taille et par le fait qu'il se moquait complètement de tout ces derniers temps. _

– _Depuis quand on peut _confiar en los federales_ ?_

– _El Negro Sangre ? C'est marrant parce qu'on a _tu_ sangre, répliqua Tony._

– _Et qui j'aurais tué exactamente ?_

– _Un vieil ami à toi. __Y una muy bonita chica._

– _Je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est._

– _J'espère que la mémoire va te revenir parce que c'est mieux pour le juge d'avoir des aveux. Je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire, Montes._

– _Veo muy bien._

– _Tes mains._

_Montes grogna et se retourna, tendant ses mains à Tony, qui se fit un plaisir de lui passer les menottes. Il le tira en arrière et l'embarqua, en compagnie de Gibbs qui souriait, fier de son agent – même s'il ne l'avouerait pas – et d'Alan, impressionné. Les autres membres du gang les observèrent s'éloigner, hésitant à intervenir, Montes ne leur ayant pas demandés. Ils se regardèrent et crurent plus prudent de ne rien faire._

***

_Tony et Alan étaient dans une des salles d'observation des salles d'interrogatoire du poste de police de Baltimore. Gibbs était dans celle-ci et s'apprêtait à interroger Montes. Ils souhaitaient obtenir des aveux, mais savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chance de les avoir, ou alors ils les auraient, mais ne seraient qu'à moitié vrais et ils ne pourraient rien y changer. _

– _Pedro Montes. Vous êtes le chef du gang. Vous donnez les ordres et les autres vous obéissent._

– _El poder, sourit-t-il._

– _En effet. Alors pourquoi vous avez été faire le sale boulot ? Non, c'est vrai, moi, je l'aurais donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Me salir les mains pour un peu de fric… ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup._

– _Un peu de fric ? Vous ne savez pas combien il me devait… Pas loin de cinq cents mille dollars. Une somme pareille vaut qu'on se salisse las manos._

– _Alors vous êtes allé le voir, mais il n'avait pas l'argent. Vous l'avez tué, mais il s'est un peu débattu avant, ce qui explique votre coupure à la main droite. _

– _Si… Un pequeño arañazo. _

– _Huit coups de couteau dans la poitrine. Vous vouliez être sûr qu'il soit mort ?_

– _Ocho por los ochos años sans nouvelles._

– _Johanna le trouve et décide de se venger._

– _Exquisita, susurra-t-il._

– _Vous la violez._

– _Si… Mais elle se débattait alors uno de mis amigos m'a donné son fouet pour la calmer._

– _Et vous l'achevez._

– _Ocho. Pour les ochos coups qu'elle m'a donnés._

_Gibbs secoua la tête et se leva. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant un Montes souriant et fier de lui. Alan donna un coup dans le mur et quitta la salle d'observation. Tony observa leur assassin à travers la vitre teintée. Cet homme se moquait de finir en prison, se moquer de perdre ce qu'il avait, même si ce n'était pas forcément grand-chose. Tony ouvrit alors les yeux et comprit que sa culpabilité ne le mènerait nulle part. Qu'il s'enfonce dans son désarroi et son désespoir ne pourrait le mener qu'à être comme cet homme : à finir par ne plus accorder d'importance à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de devenir comme tous ces criminels. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de s'enfoncer dans le désespoir alors qu'Ava avait besoin de lui, parce qu'il était la seule chose, la seule personne qui lui restait. Tony ouvrit ses yeux verts, dans lesquels une flamme brûlait à nouveau. Faible certes, mais bien présente. Tony était finalement de retour._

***

_Gibbs et Jenny observaient ensemble Abby, Ducky, McGee et Tony qui discutaient dans l'open-office. Le sourire était sur chaque visage, le rire s'élevait parfois, et surtout Tony était redevenu lui-même. Ses pitreries n'étaient pas encore totalement revenues, mais elles arriveraient, avec le temps. Personne n'en demandait plus : revoir un Tony souriant, qui était réellement avec eux, était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'instant. Abby ne le lâchait pas, de peur qu'il s'en aille aussi vite qu'il était revenu. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le revoir comme ça. Gibbs se tourna vers Jen, qui souriait, comme une mère sourit en admirant ses enfants. C'était en quelque sorte ce que l'équipe était pour elle, en tant que directrice : ses enfants. Elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et les plongea dans les siens. _

– _Tu as su trouver finalement._

– _Non. Il a trouvé seul, rectifia Gibbs en jetant un coup d'œil à Tony._

– _Il te ressemble._

– _Vraiment ? la questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, posant à nouveau ses yeux sur elle._

– _Oui. Tous les deux, vous nous rendez la tâche difficile lorsque nous, pauvres amis, voulons vous rendre le sourire. A la fin, vous finissez toujours par aller mieux, sans vraiment aller mieux et sans notre pauvre aide, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui._

_Il sourit et secoua la tête. Cependant, quelque chose dans ce qu'elle avait dit était vraie._

– _Combien de blessures refermées cache-t-il encore d'après toi, Jen ?_

– _S'il est comme toi, beaucoup. Malheureusement le temps ne permet pas de les cicatriser._

– _Certaines ne peuvent jamais guérir._

– _Si Ziva..._

– _Non, Jen. S'il te plait._

_Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le groupe en bas des escaliers. L'essentiel pour l'instant était que le sourire soit revenu sur chacun des visages de l'équipe. Plus d'une semaine après leur dernière enquête, plus qu'éprouvante. Jethro soupira et se prépara à descendre les escaliers. Elle l'observa s'arrêter sur la première marche et tourner les yeux vers elle._

– _Je ne sais pas._

_Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la directrice tandis que Gibbs rejoignait le reste de l'équipe. Le temps finirait par faire son œuvre. Il était le seul à le pouvoir…_

***

Tony caressa une fois de plus les lettres dorées sur la tombe, aussi froide que la pluie qui tombait toujours. La tempête qu'il avait vue venir à Baltimore s'était abattue sur Washington la veille, mais elle n'avait pas changé ses plans. Il avait décidé d'aller _**la**_ voir et, quoi qu'il pouvait arriver, il aurait été _**la**_ voir. Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

– Je me suis rendu compte que… que je l'aimais… et peu de temps après… elle frôle la mort. Ça fait presque deux semaines et je ne suis toujours pas allé la voir… par peur. Je dois lui dire, je veux lui dire, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement peur. Gibbs ne facilite pas les choses en plus avec ces foutues règles. Peu importe. J'irai. Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait repoussé, non ?

Il leva la tête vers la dalle de marbre et se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse. Il soupira.

– Même si tu n'es plus là depuis des années, je t'aime encore, mama.

Il se releva et commença à s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui la tombe de sa mère et le bouquet de lys qu'il avait apporté. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, mais il n'avait pas moins peur pour autant. Sa prochaine direction était la chambre d'hôpital où Ziva était, mais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à quitter.

***

Tony entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Ziva. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et contempla la jeune femme, allongée dans le lit, qui observait la ville sous al pluie à travers la fenêtre. Il la trouvait magnifique malgré la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle portait et son visage encore marqué par la fatigue et la douleur que lui procuraient des gestes trop brusques. Cependant, elle n'avait perdu aucune de ces facultés et, sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle souffla :

– Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir.

Il eut un léger sourire et s'approcha de la chaise à côté du lit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ceux verts de l'italien. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ne pas les voir pendant près de deux semaines lui avait terriblement manqué. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu ne plus jamais les voir la terrifiait. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de ne plus pouvoir voir Tony, aussi immature, gamin et insupportable qu'il pouvait être. Elle l'aimait et c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Il était la bouffée d'oxygène dont elle avait continuellement besoin, il était la personne à laquelle était adressé chacun des battements de son cœur, il était sa lumière, celle qui lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans ses sombres souvenirs, comme un phare guide les bateaux pour leur éviter le naufrage, il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était tout ce dont elle rêvait, ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, il lui était indispensable et, en même temps, la faisait suffoquer lorsqu'elle le sentait près d'elle, il accélérait les battements de son cœur, le menant parfois à en sauter certains. Son souffle la brûlait et sa présence affaiblissait ses genoux, qui menaçaient à tout instant de céder. Mais elle aimait chacune de ces sensations et ne voulait que ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et tout ça, elle savait comment le résumer.

– Je t'aime.

Tony leva des yeux surpris vers elle tandis que Ziva se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, sans le vouloir. Il eut un léger sourire et sentit un immense poids quittait son cœur. Il quitta sa chaise pour s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme sur le lit. Celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre, ayant peur de sa réaction et ne sachant que faire après un tel aveu. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une situation aussi délicate et compliquée. Se retrouver face à plusieurs hommes et devoir les affronter ne lui posaient aucun problème, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments… Elle se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

– Tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais… Si j'ai mis autant de temps à venir, c'est parce que je voulais mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Je pensais tout le temps au fait que j'avais failli te perdre sans n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire et je me sentais coupable. Mais… Je ne savais pas non plus comment tu réagirais et… du coup, j'étais totalement ailleurs, mais…

Il secoua la tête, s'embrouillant dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Si Ziva n'était pas très douée avec les sentiments, il ne l'était pas bien plus, raison pour laquelle il n'avait connu que très peu de longues histoires. Il soupira et inspira profondément.

– Je…

– Tony, oublie…

– Je t'aime aussi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette réponse était la dernière qu'elle s'attendait à avoir. Puis lentement, alors qu'elle digérait la nouvelle, un sourire étira ses lèvres, identique à celui que Tony avait depuis sa confession involontaire. L'italien caressa la joue de l'israélienne et s'approcha d'elle. Inexorablement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Comme la dernière fois, ils sentirent leur cœur battre plus rapidement, sautant certains battements. Le moniteur de Ziva s'emballa un peu, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. Peu leur importait à ce moment précis les battements chaotiques de leur cœur respectif : ils n'avaient pas peur le moins du monde qu'ils lâchent. Le souffle brûlant de Tony sur ses lèvres la fit frissonner. Elle porta une main sur son torse tandis que l'autre glissait jusqu'à sa nuque. La main de l'italien n'avait pas quitté sa joue, semblant brûler sa peau. Elle le sentit l'attirer un peu plus près de lui et ne résista pas. Leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact.

Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ils se lâchèrent et tournèrent dans un même ensemble la tête vers la personne qui venait de gâcher la magie de ce moment dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps de surprise et ils surent tous deux qu'ils allaient avoir de graves problèmes lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard bleu glace, où brillait une lueur de colère, de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

– Tony. Dehors. Il est hors de question que ça arrive.

* * *

**Alors ? Non, Ziva n'est pas morte. Tony ne va pas très bien pendant toute l'enquête. Spécialement, je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre que je trouve plutôt mauvais... A vous de voir. Le seul véritable passage que je pense avoir réussi est la fin, à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de cette fabuleuse arrivée de Gibbs ? Il n'a pas le don pour arriver au mauvais moment ? ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre en général, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé/avez aimé. Mon prochain chapitre est en cours et sera bien plus heureux que les derniers que j'ai faits jusqu'à présent. **

**Joyeux Noël encore une fois.**

**AngelShep**


	9. Désobéissance risquée

**Mon dieu ! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir posté plus tard que d'habitude... Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre auquel j'avais du mal à trouver les idées. Je suis vraiment désolée, et peu importe que ce soit un signe de faiblesse ou pas, je tenais à m'excuser.**

**Ensuite, une très bonne année à tous, en espérant que 2010 soit une super année (je l'espère pour moi, avec mon bac en juin... :S)**

**Enfin, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre qui est léger, avec une enquête pas trop horrible (je crois que je me suis surpassée là-dessus ^^). J'ai aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai eu du mal, justement parce qu'il est trop léger et joyeux. Je suis douée que lorsqu'il faut torturer... Après je n'y arrive pas bien du tout.**

**Mais bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même.**

**Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent toujours, ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui me sont toujours aussi fidèles, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, ça m'encourage.**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi, sauf dans mes rêves, s'il l'était Ziva et Tony seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps et la série marcherait sûrement moins bien. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Désobéissance risquée**

Ziva finit de mettre la table et sourit, fière du résultat. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil dans le four où son plat de lasagnes gratinait. Elle souffla, satisfaite, et se tourna vers son réfrigérateur. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit l'entrée qu'elle avait préparée un peu plus tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son dessert et sourit. Tout était prêt. Presque tout. Elle prit le plat et se dirigea dans son salon où elle le posa au centre de la table. Elle prit ensuite un briquet afin d'allumer les chandelles. Cependant, des coups frappés à la porte la coupèrent. Elle le reposa et alla devant la porte d'entrée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, mais arrêta son geste. Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et s'observa quelques secondes. Elle ajusta sa légère robe noire et souffla un bon coup. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un Tony, très élégant, lui tendant un bouquet de roses, une bouteille dans l'autre main. Elle les prit et le laissa entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui y répondit. Sans perdre leur sourire, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Tony haussa un sourcil devant la table presque finie. L'odeur du plat lui parvint alors et son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle sortait un vase pour ses fleurs.

– Je reconnais l'odeur de lasagnes faites maison.

– Un peu cliché, les roses, non ?

– Certains vieux trucs ne peuvent être changés et fonctionnent toujours aussi bien. Des chandelles sans flamme ? la questionna-t-il.

– Tu es arrivé un peu trop tôt, répondit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Qui aurait pu croire que tu étais aussi ponctuel lorsqu'il était question de rendez-vous ?

Il sourit et posa la bouteille sur le bar. Elle haussa un sourcil et la prit pour la mettre au frais. L'italien s'approcha ensuite de la table et s'occupa des chandelles pendant qu'elle leur servait deux verres d'une de ses bouteilles. Elle le rejoignit ensuite et lui tendit le verre de vin qu'il accepta volontiers.

– Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais tu es superbe. Ce n'était pas la peine de le vérifier à la dernière minute dans ton miroir, sourit-il.

– Merci, Tony. Tu n'es pas mal, non plus.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la même pensée les traversa : Gibbs pouvait aller au diable, ils ne renonceraient pas à leur relation, surtout après avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Et puis, Gibbs n'était même pas au courant…

***

Gibbs et McGee descendirent de leur voiture respective et se rejoignirent devant la banderole qui délimitait la scène de crime. Avoir une enquête un samedi soir était loin d'être quelque chose que les deux agents appréciaient, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix : le devoir les appelait. Ils passèrent sous la banderole après avoir montré leur insigne à l'agent en faction et s'approchèrent de la victime. Ducky était déjà présent, penché au-dessus du corps, Palmer à ses côtés, qui, au vu de ses vêtements, avait quitté une soirée. Une inspectrice s'approcha d'eux pour leur expliquer la situation.

– Hector Scott, marine. Il a été découvert par les deux jeunes filles là-bas, il y a une demi-heure. J'ai envoyé mes hommes dans les bars environnants et il semblerait qu'il sortait de celui au bout de la rue, le _Dancing Vegas_.

– Bien. McGee, photos et indices. Essaye d'appeler DiNozzo.

– Tu ne l'as pas eu, patron ? s'étonna le jeune agent.

– Non ! Je veux que tu me fasses ça pour hier, McGee ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'éloigna en direction de Ducky tandis que le jeune homme sortait son portable pour essayer de joindre Tony.

– Ducky ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

– Que notre jeune marine ne s'est pas débattu. Il connaissait son agresseur, Jethro. Tu vois cette marque sur son cou ?

Gibbs plissa les yeux en s'accroupissant et hocha la tête. Ducky soupira et fit un signe de la tête à Palmer, qui commença à soulever le corps pour le transporter.

– Il semble être mort par strangulation, d'après mes premières constations. La température de son foie confirme la thèse de la police, il est mort il n'y a qu'une petite heure.

– Bien, merci Ducky.

– Où est ce cher Anthony ? demanda le médecin légiste en observant toutes les personnes présentes et en constatant que l'italien brillait par son absence.

– Bonne question Ducky, soupira Gibbs.

Il était loin de se douter que Tony lui désobéissait à cet instant précis, en dînant en la charmante compagnie de sa coéquipière Ziva David...

***

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'open-office. Il s'assit à son bureau et constata que Gibbs n'était pas présent. Soupirant de soulagement, il se tourna vers McGee, tout en s'installant.

– Le bleu !

– Quoi, Tony ?

– C'est quoi l'enquête ?

– Un marine étranglé, DiNozzo ! s'éleva la voix de Gibbs derrière lui.

Le jeune homme grimaça et tourna lentement la tête, craignant la réaction de son patron. McGee sourit, aimant particulièrement cette situation. Gibbs s'arrêta devant le bureau de son agent et posa son café. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le bord et se pencha vers l'italien, le regardant fixement. Tony vit la colère danser dans les yeux bleus glace de l'ancien marine, mais ne recula pas. Personne ne parviendrait à démonter sa bonne humeur, pas après la soirée qu'il avait passée la veille avec Ziva.

– J'espère que tu as une excellente excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu hier soir.

– Bien sûr, patron. Les parents d'une amie d'Ava nous avaient invité à dîner, je ne pouvais pas partir en plein milieu du repas, ça n'aurait pas été très poli.

Tony ajouta son sourire caractéristique à la fin de sa phrase et ne quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux Gibbs. Celui-ci plissa les yeux avant de soupirer. Sa main vint frapper violemment le dos de la tête de l'italien et il s'éloigna, attrapant au passage son café.

– Ne coupe plus ton portable.

– Compris !

Et tandis qu'il se mettait au point par rapport à l'enquête, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gibbs n'avait pas marché, il avait couru…

***

Ava et Ziva se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, observant l'armoire ouverte de l'israélienne. Plusieurs t-shirts, jeans, pulls et autres vêtements se trouvaient sur le lit, entassés, en vrac, froissés. Ziva soupira et commença à ranger ses vêtements, rageant à moitié de devoir les repasser à nouveau pour la plupart. Ava s'approcha du placard et regarda parmi les quelques vêtements qu'il restait si elle n'allait pas trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient depuis plus d'une heure. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux me trouver une tenue spéciale pour ce soir, souffla Ziva.

– Parce que mon père t'emmène dans un resto hyper chic. Tu ne peux pas y aller avec une tenue toute simple ! Tu dois resplendir, au point d'aveugler tout le monde et de faire passer pour de vulgaires objets de pacotille toute la déco du resto !

– Ava, je n'ai rien qui puisse faire ça ! Et puis, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je mettrais juste une de mes robes et ça suffira.

– Non, non, non, non et non ! On a une urgence vestimentaire.

– On est dimanche, les magasins ne sont pas ouverts.

– Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous arranger le coup.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa tâche tandis qu'Ava sortait son portable et envoyait un SMS. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de l'israélienne quand un moyen de taquiner la jeune fille lui vint à l'esprit.

– Et avec Josh ?

– Quoi ? demanda Ava, un peu perdue.

– Où ça en est ?

– Où ça en est quoi ? C'est un ami, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– C'est ça. Et après tu veux t'occuper de mon cas ?

– On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, mais pour te préparer pour ce soir. Allez, viens !

Ziva secoua la tête et suivit la jeune fille. Elle ressemblait vraiment à son père, et parfois même à Abby. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ava quitta l'appartement de l'israélienne, et se dirigea vers la sortie pendant que cette dernière fermait à clé sa porte. La journée promettait d'être encore longue pour Ziva, qui n'avait jamais vraiment accordé beaucoup d'importance à son apparence.

***

Gibbs entra dans la salle d'autopsie et s'approcha de son vieil ami, qui était penché au-dessus du corps du marine. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui en constatant sa présence et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Ducky ?

– Il est bien mort par strangulation, comme je te l'avais dit. Il n'y avait cependant pas d'empreintes. Mais par contre, j'ai relevé des cheveux que j'ai envoyé à Abby. Je peux te dire que son agresseur était plus grand que lui et sûrement plus âgé. C'était un homme, une femme mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq étant assez rare, sourit Ducky.

– Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

– Eh bien, vois-tu cette marque sur son poignet ? lui indiqua-t-il en attrapant le poignet droit de l'homme.

– Oui.

– Il semblerait que son agresseur l'ait d'abord maitrisé avant de l'étrangler. Vu la trace qu'il a laissée sur la peau, je dirais qu'il ne manquait pas d'exercice.

– Merci Ducky.

– Mais de rien Jethro.

Gibbs commença à s'éloigner et rentra dans Palmer qui pénétra dans la pièce au moment où l'agent sortait. Ducky eut un rire et appela l'ancien marine qui grognait. Le jeune légiste préféra s'éclipser et s'éloigna dans le bureau du vieil homme. Gibbs se tourna vers Ducky, légèrement agacé par Palmer. La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du médecin légiste n'arrangea pas son humeur.

– Où était Anthony hier soir ?

– Un diner avec les parents d'une amie d'Ava.

– Oh ! Notre cher Anthony joue le parent model, sourit Ducky.

Un léger sourire étira les coins des lèvres de Gibbs tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. Palmer jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée et soupira de soulagement en constatant l'absence de l'ancien Marine. Il quitta le bureau dans lequel il s'était réfugié et s'avança vers le légiste, qui commençait à nettoyer tout son matériel.

***

McGee et Tony descendirent de la voiture du NCIS qu'ils avaient garée devant l'entrée de la caserne militaire. Tony enleva ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. McGee lui suivit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Tony était d'aussi bonne humeur depuis deux semaines. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qui avait pu changer, et surtout quelle fille Tony avait bien pu rencontrer.

– Tony ?

– Oui le bleu ?

– Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

– Quoi ? s'exclama l'italien, totalement pris au dépourvu.

– Depuis deux semaines, tu es beaucoup trop de bonne humeur, alors la question est comment la fille s'appelle.

Tony eut un sourire énigmatique et sortit sa plaque en arrivant devant un homme. Celui-ci hocha la tête et leur demanda ce qu'ils cherchaient, interrompant par là-même, la conversation des deux agents, à la grande joie de l'un et la déception de l'autre. Le jeune informaticien savait qu'il avait tapé juste, mais parvenir à en tirer plus de la part de Tony lorsqu'il souhaitait ne rien dire était aussi dur que d'essayer de connaitre les pensées de Gibbs.

– Agents spéciaux DiNozzo et McGee. On est à la recherche du supérieur du sergent Hector Scott.

– Je suis le sergent-major Charles Doofy, son supérieur. Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ?

Tony retint un rire en entendant le nom du sergent-major. McGee, qui le remarqua, préféra prendre la relève.

– Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le sergent Scott ?

– Il est… Particulièrement indiscipliné. Il ne respecte pas ses supérieurs, ni même certains de ses coéquipiers. Il n'exécute aucun ordre et passe son temps dans sa cabine. Nous avons beau essayé de le discipliner, nous n'arrivons pas à grand-chose avec lui.

– Un cas irrécupérable, traduisit Tony. Un peu comme Din…

– Personne ne l'appréciait ? demanda McGee, coupant par la même occasion l'italien qui était sur le point de dire une bêtise.

– Peut-être son coéquipier, avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça, monsieur, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous aider au niveau privé. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'à la base, ils ne sont sûrement pas nombreux à l'apprécier.

– Bien merci, sergent-major G…

– Doofy, coupa McGee.

L'homme les salua et s'éloigna. Tony ne retint plus longtemps son rire et éclata, respirant difficilement. McGee le regarda en secouant la tête, totalement désemparé devant l'attitude de son collègue. Tout en riant, Tony se dirigea vers leur voiture, suivi de McGee, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que l'italien pouvait bien trouver de si drôle en rapport avec le sergent-major. Ce dernier vit son air consterné et soupira, en reprenant son souffle. Il eut un immense sourire et expliqua au jeune agent tout en grimpant dans le siège conducteur.

– Ce type s'appelle Doofy !

– Et ?

– McGeek, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui est Goofy ? demanda Tony en observant son air incrédule. Un gaffeur de première. Irrécupérable ? La bande de Mickey ? Disney ? C'est des classiques qu'on connait tous ! On a tous vu Mickey petits !

– Il s'appelle Doofy, pas Goofy !

– Okay, McGoofy, laisse tomber.

L'informaticien le regarda, totalement abasourdi par l'attitude immature de Tony, tandis que ce dernier démarrait. Il n'avait toujours pas saisi qui était Goofy.

– Goofy est le nom anglais de Dingo, le bleu.

Un sourire étira enfin les lèvres de McGee, tandis qu'il comprenait enfin. Très vite, il rit à son tour, sous les yeux désespérés de Tony.

***

Tony et McGee entrèrent dans le labo d'Abby où Gibbs et cette dernière les attendaient. Ils prirent rapidement place à côté d'eux. Gibbs tourna alors la tête vers la scientifique qui sourit et commença immédiatement à expliquer ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

– Alors, j'ai eu tout un tas d'indices aujourd'hui, mais certains n'ont servi à rien. Alors le premier est celui que Ducky m'a donné. Le truc vraiment énervant avec ces cheveux, pas que ce ne soit pas non plus impossible, mais bon c'était le corps d'un marine alors forcément…

– Abby, fit McGee, devançant Gibbs, à la surprise de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

– Timmy ! s'exclama-t-elle, contrariée. Seul le patron a droit de me couper quand il s'agit d'une enquête. Tu n'es pas le patron, tu n'as pas le droit de…

– Abby.

– Donc je disais. Des cheveux que Ducky m'a donnés. Le truc étrange, mais qui va nous permettre de bien réduire les recherches, c'est que le type auquel ils appartiennent a fait une coloration.

– Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Tony, en étouffant un rire.

– Non ! Je t'assure Tony !

– Cette journée est une des meilleures que je n'ai jamais eues ! s'exclama-t-il en ne retenant plus son rire.

– Mais du coup, l'ADN ne peut pas être utilisé. Ce qui est beaucoup moins cool. Mais on sait que l'homme a, à l'origine des cheveux blonds, qu'il a teints en noir.

– Les indices trouvés sur la scène de crime ?

Abby se retourna, ses couettes fouettant l'air dans le mouvement. Tous la suivirent. Tony essayait de se calmer, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs lui mette une tape derrière la tête. McGee eut un sourire, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. La gothique se positionna devant la table où étaient réunis les indices et les montra un par un tout en parlant :

– Vous avez trouvé cette terre, une marque de chaussure dans de la boue qui se trouvait dans la ruelle. Une chance qu'il y ait plu avant-hier. Et vous avez trouvé ce bout de veste blanche coincé dans la main du marine.

Elle pivota à nouveau sur ses talons et se replaça devant son ordinateur. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre lorsque le téléphone de Tony sonna, la coupant. Il l'attrapa et sortit du labo, tout en répondant. Gibbs l'observa s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

– Donc le bout de la veste ne révèle rien. C'est une veste classique, en coton, nylon, rien de bien original. Le seul truc qui peut aider, c'est qu'il manquera un bout sur la manche. Ensuite, la marque de chaussure… Elle n'aide pas des masses, juste pour nous dire que ce sont des baskets assez banales de taille 44. La pointure peut peut-être vous aider. Enfin, la terre. C'est sûrement le truc le plus utile des trois. Elle vient de… Attention, accrochez-vous ! Parce que si elle provient de l'endroit d'où elle provient, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose et ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des nouvelles, mais c'est quelque…

– Abby.

– Okay, okay. Elle vient de Quantico. Sa composition y est cent pourcent similaire. Le tueur est…

– Un marine, termina Gibbs.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Fière d'elle, Abby attrapa son Caf Pow et en sirota une longue gorgée. Ses yeux verts ainsi que ceux de McGee se posèrent sur Tony, qui riait aux éclats, dans le bureau d'Abby, toujours au téléphone. Ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire et reportèrent leur attention sur l'italien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il cache McGee ?

– Une fille, j'en suis presque sûr, mais bizarrement, il n'en parle pas du tout.

– Tony serait amoureux ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là, Abby, souffla-t-il. Disons plutôt que ça a l'air de bien se passer pour lui…

Ils le virent raccrocher et entrer dans le labo, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rêveurs. Abby secoua la tête et souffla, pour que seul McGee l'entende :

– Amoureux.

– Où est Gibbs ? demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

– Parti.

– J'ai loupé quoi ? les interrogea-t-il en grimaçant, sentant que Gibbs n'apprécierait pas son coup de fil.

Le sourire d'Abby s'élargit encore plus et elle réexpliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

***

Ziva souffla pour la énième fois depuis qu'Ava et elle étaient arrivées dans l'appartement de Tony. Elle commençait sincèrement à se dire qu'elle refuserait le prochain diner dans un restaurant chic pour éviter toutes ces heures de préparation. La jeune fille était actuellement en train de la coiffer, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Le fait de devoir rester assise depuis près d'une heure l'agaçait. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir se lever. Elle tourna les yeux vers la montre posée sur la coiffeuse et soupira encore une fois. Dix-huit heures trente-deux. Tony n'arrivait pas avant au moins une heure. Ce qui laissait encore beaucoup trop de temps à Ava pour la rendre « parfaite ».

– Arrête de souffler.

– C'est un pur calvaire, grogna-t-elle, en posant ses yeux sur Ava à travers le miroir.

Celle-ci sourit et secoua la tête. Ziva haussa un sourcil avant de souffler à nouveau.

– Arrête de souffler et pense plutôt à la tête que fera mon père et à votre super soirée qui s'annonce.

– J'espère au moins qu'elle vaudra l'après-midi cauchemardesque que j'ai passé.

– Je vois que tu apprécies d'être avec moi, merci, murmura-t-elle.

– Ava…

Ziva soupira, cette fois-ci, non d'agacement, mais de culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas cherché à blesser Ava. Elle avait apprécié le temps passé en sa compagnie, aimant beaucoup la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié était le fait d'avoir servi de mannequin pendant plusieurs heures. Chose qui continuait encore.

– J'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi, Ava.

– Je sais. T'es juste pas du genre à passer des heures devant ton miroir. En même temps, même moi, à part pour les journées vraiment exceptionnelles, en général, c'est le premier jean qui vient avec un t-shirt, pull ou débardeur que je mets, je ne m'embête pas aussi. Ensuite je prends la première paire de ballerines que je vois et c'est bon.

Ziva eut un sourire tandis qu'Ava grimaçait devant la coupe de cheveux qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle secoua la tête et défit tout, libérant les longs cheveux bruns de l'israélienne.

***

Huit heures moins quart.

Tony entra dans son appartement et vit Ava, qui l'attendait en souriant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se préparer pour la soirée. Il savait ce qu'avaient fait les deux femmes de sa vie durant ce dimanche, grâce au coup de fil que Ziva lui avait passé un peu plus tôt, et il se doutait que cette dernière devait sûrement avoir hâte de sortir et de voir si la soirée vaudrait l'après-midi « horrible » qu'elle avait passé.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans le salon, il sut que, _**lui**_, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé aux côtés d'Ava à jouer les mannequins. La femme qu'il avait devant lui était un ange tombé du ciel, absolument radieuse, qui, il le réalisait à ce moment-là, lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui échapper, de faire quoi que ce soit pour la faire fuir. **Jamais**.

Ziva resplendissait dans une magnifique robe blanche aux reflets dorés, découvrant ses épaules mats, fendue le long de sa jambe gauche, la découvrant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, sous forme de magnifiques boucles qui lui retombaient dans le dos et, en partie, sur ses épaules. Ses beaux yeux sombres, qui habituellement l'envoutaient, étaient délicatement mis en valeur par le maquillage d'Ava. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'israélienne, la rendant encore plus belle aux yeux de l'italien. Il s'approcha d'elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux dans son dos. Plongeant dans ses yeux, il lui sourit.

– Tu es splendide.

– Merci.

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la porte, pressée de commencer cette soirée qu'elle avait tant attendue. Il la laissa l'entrainer et lui vola un baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et vit Ava, qui leur souriait. Il souffla un merci qu'elle n'entendit pas, mais comprit parfaitement. Satisfaite, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma l'immense écran plat de son père, tandis que la porte se refermait sur le couple.

***

Les portes de l'ascenseur du NCIS s'ouvrirent sur Tony, qui en sortit et se dirigea à pas légers vers l'open-office. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres et la bonne humeur qui se dégageait de lui était presque contagieuse. Il s'installa à son bureau et releva la tête vers le bureau de sa coéquipière, qui n'était plus aussi vide que durant le mois qui venait de passer. L'israélienne était penchée au-dessus du dossier de leur enquête actuelle, se mettant à jour.

– Ziva ! C'était aujourd'hui que tu revenais ?

– Bonjour Tony. Je vais bien, merci. Oui, c'était aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en levant des yeux exaspérés vers lui.

– T'es de bonne humeur, Tony. T'as fait quoi hier soir ? demanda McGee, se joignant à la conversation.

– J'ai eu une soirée absolument… magnifique.

– Comment elle s'appelle ? l'interrogea Ziva avec un sourire, se remémorant elle-même cette soirée.

– _Si McGee et Abby demandent avec quelle fille tu étais ?_

– _Donne-moi un nom._

_Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres._

– _Tina._

– _J'adore. Et toi ? Avec quel homme as-tu passé la soirée ?_

– _Un certain… Drew._

– _Ça sonne bien._

_Ils sourirent avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour que l'équipe ne se doute de rien…_

– Elle a un nom… superbe. Elle est superbe. Des yeux… envoûtants.

– Son nom, Tony, pas comment elle est, le coupa McGee.

– Tina, McGoofy. Elle s'appelle Tina.

– Qui est Tina ? demanda Gibbs en pénétrant dans l'open-space.

– La fille avec qui Tony est, répondit Ziva.

L'ancien marine jeta un coup d'œil aux deux agents, étonné de les voir agir de la même façon qu'avant l'incident de l'hôpital, mais ne commenta pas. Il préférait largement que la situation soit ainsi, plutôt que tendue et insupportable. Et puis, apparemment, Tony était déjà passé à autre chose. Il se posta devant l'écran et attendit que ses agents lui transmettent les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées.

– Le sergent Hector Scott est assigné à la base de Quantico. Il n'est pas lié aux dernières opérations spéciales en vigueur et revient d'une permission. Il a rencontré plusieurs problèmes pour désobéissance et manque de respect envers ses supérieurs et les marines sous ses ordres. Les seules personnes à l'apprécier sont ses deux coéquipiers et compagnons de dortoir : le sergent Dan Gates et le caporal Mike Newton. Le premier est en ce moment-même en permission au Massachussetts et le second est actuellement à Quantico.

– On a cherché des hommes qui correspondent à ce qu'on a pu rassembler. Donc pointure 44, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, des cheveux noirs et qui pourrait en vouloir à notre Marine. La liste est assez longue. Nous avons listé dix-huit suspects potentiels, patron, souffla DiNozzo.

– Dix-huit ? s'étonna Ziva. C'est possible de se faire autant d'ennemis dans les marines, quand on ne s'appelle pas Tony DiNozzo ?

– Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle Ziva. Sache que je n'ai que… un, deux, trois… sept, huit, neuf… Euh… Bon j'ai peut-être pas mal de marines qui pourraient m'en vouloir, mais ça ne compte pas. En plus, la plupart sont des femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti, alors…

McGee et Gibbs observaient l'échange en silence, l'un amusé par la situation, l'autre étonné que rien n'ait changé entre eux. Cependant, les deux étaient heureux de retrouver l'ambiance habituelle de l'équipe, qui, pendant un certain temps, n'était plus vraiment présente. Ziva fit un grand sourire à Tony, qui grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient tous deux remarquer le regard de Gibbs sur leur étonnante entente et auraient presque été amusés par la situation, s'ils ne devaient pas éviter de l'amener à soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

– Donc bref, pour finir, j'ai commencé à éplucher la liste et les alibis de chacun des Marines. J'ai pu en garder déjà deux et en enlever six.

– Ce qui reste neuf personnes à appeler alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez ! s'exclama Gibbs.

Ils s'exécutèrent et retournèrent à leur place, se mettant au travail. Gibbs secoua la tête et porta son café à ses lèvres. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il était vide et balança le gobelet dans sa poubelle. Il avait besoin d'aller en prendre un autre.

***

Deux heures plus tard, ils ne leur restaient que six marines suspects et sans aucun alibi vérifiable pour le fameux soir de la mort du sergent Hector Scott. Ils les avaient tous appelés et étaient prêts à les interroger. Gibbs et McGee entrèrent dans la première salle et s'assirent tandis que Ziva et Tony étaient dans la seconde.

– Vice-caporal Lance Sand. Quels étaient vos rapports avec le sergent Scott ?

– Il était mon supérieur, monsieur. J'exécutais ses ordres.

– Toujours ? demanda McGee.

– Oui. Mais il n'était jamais satisfait et me manquait parfois de respect en m'insultant.

– Vous aviez envie de vous en prendre à lui lors de ces moments ? l'interrogea Gibbs.

– Non. C'est mon supérieur, monsieur, je lui dois respect, même si lui ne me respectait pas.

– C'est votre couleur naturelle, vos cheveux ? demanda McGee, sachant que cette question pouvait paraitre stupide.

Dans la deuxième salle, une scène similaire se produisait. Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la pièce pour retrouver les deux autres agents. McGee secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la troisième salle, suivi de Ziva. Tony tourna la tête vers son patron, qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Patron ?

– Dis-leur de rentrer chez eux. L'un est père de famille et l'autre va se marier dans quelques jours.

– Risquer leur vie de famille pour un manque de respect ou une désobéissance… C'est sûr que ça n'aurait pas été très intelligent.

– Si je découvrais que mes agents me désobéissaient délibérément en se jouant de moi, je serai capable de m'en prendre à eux, DiNozzo.

– Je vais leur… dire de partir, s'empressa de souffler Tony.

Il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire qu'il venait de quitter et déglutit. Il n'aimait pas du tout la réflexion de Gibbs. Savait-il quelque chose ? Cherchait-il à lui faire peur ou le mettre en garde ? Ou avait-il simplement dit ça parce que ça avait un rapport avec l'enquête en cours ? Il ferma les yeux et décida d'arrêter d'y penser, cela ne lui ferait aucun bien. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le Marine qui le regardait étrangement. Secouant la tête, il força un sourire sur son visage et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir.

– On vous contactera si besoin est, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

***

Les trois agents étaient réunis dans l'open-office et passaient en revue tout ce qu'ils avaient rassemblé sur l'enquête.

– Quelque chose ne va pas !

– On sait, Ziva, pas la peine de nous le rappeler, répliqua Tony.

– Comment peut-on ne pas avoir de suspects ? On sait que c'est un Marine, de pointure 44, avec des cheveux blonds, mais teintés en noir, de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, alors…

– C'est là où il y a un problème, j'en ai peur, ma chère Ziva, fit la voix du médecin légiste derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, leurs yeux le questionnant silencieusement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir arriver et encore moins à ce qu'il vienne à cause d'une erreur dans l'enquête. Le vieux médecin légiste soupira et tendit la main à Tony qui tenait la télécommande de l'écran plasma. Il appuya sur un bouton et les photos du corps de leur sergent apparurent. Il en sauta plusieurs pour arriver à celle qui montrait un des pieds de l'homme. Les trois agents froncèrent les sourcils, encore plus perdus qu'auparavant. Gibbs arriva derrière eux et eut la même réaction, surpris de trouver Ducky dans l'open-space.

– Duck ?

– J'étais en train de préparer le corps pour l'enterrement lorsque j'ai remarqué cette marque sur le pied de notre marine décédé. Je l'ai examinée de plus près et je me suis rendu compte que je vous avais conduit sur une mauvaise piste. Je n'avais pas vu cette marque lors de mon autopsie et je m'en excuse.

– C'est quoi Ducky ? demanda McGee.

– Un talon, répondit Tony en grimaçant, sachant la douleur qu'un talon enfoncé dans le pied pouvait faire. C'était une femme. Elle a enfoncé son talon dans son pied, tellement fort que ça a laissé une marque, à travers la chaussure.

– C'est exact, Anthony. Je suis étonné que tu le saches. Et vu la profondeur de la marque, c'était un talon assez haut.

– Alors la trace de pas trouvée dans la boue, souffla McGee.

– C'était celle de notre bon sergent. Il chausse du 44 et portait des baskets ce soir-là, répondit Ducky. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû voir cette marque.

– Ce n'est pas grave Ducky. Refaites-moi la liste des suspects avec les femmes marines d'un mètre soixante-dix ou plus.

– C'est parti, patron ! s'exclama Tony.

Ils étaient repartis, avec cette fois, beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'avant l'arrivée de Ducky. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et s'éloigna, retournant dans la salle d'autopsie où il pourrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. L'enquête allait enfin peut-être pouvoir être résolue.

***

McGee était dans la salle d'observation et observait leur seule et unique suspecte qui correspondait à la description et n'avait pas d'alibi. Tony et Ziva étaient à l'extérieur et étaient censés l'interroger, mais ils tardaient à se montrer. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas encore de leur stupide technique d'interrogatoire, qui, à la surprise de tous, finissait toujours par fonctionner. Il secoua la tête et tenta de rester concentrer sur la jeune Marine, le premier sergent Alicia Anderson, aux longs cheveux noirs et à la veste blanche, qui semblait mystérieusement déchirée à une des manches. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ziva, qui semblait furieuse. McGee écarquilla les yeux, totalement surpris. C'était définitivement une de leurs nouvelles techniques.

– Ziva… Allez, dis-moi.

– Non, Tony !

Il lui fit un air de chien battu tout en fermant la porte, mais elle détourna les yeux pour observer le mur. La jeune femme assise les observa tour à tour, totalement éberluée et se demandant sincèrement s'ils l'avaient vue. L'italien fit le tour de la table et vint se placer à côté de Ziva.

– S'il te plait ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle s'éloigna en se mordant la lèvre. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur la marine et une étincelle sembla apparaitre dans ses yeux sombres. Elle vint se placer à côté d'elle et commença à expliquer la situation.

– Tony est un gamin. Insupportable, impossible, mais, on ne sait pas comment, il est doué.

– Merci, Ziva.

– Le problème, c'est qu'il adore tout savoir sur tout le monde.

– C'est totalement faux ! s'offusqua-t-il.

– Bien sûr et moi je suis la Reine de France !

– Angleterre, ma belle, Angleterre, la corrigea-t-il en souriant.

– Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi, comme ça. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment je fais pour supporter un tel…

– Un tel homme aussi séduisant, drôle et attirant que moi, termina Tony pour elle.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration et ferma les yeux, passant sa main sur son visage. La Marine commençait à comprendre qu'elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'une dispute. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que les deux agents formaient, mais de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas là pour l'interroger. Elle était loin de se douter qu'en fait si. Derrière le miroir, McGee essayait de se retenir de rire devant la scène, tout en se demandant comment ils comptaient arriver à la faire avouer.

– Vous savez ce qui est encore pire ?

– Pire, pire, pire… Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche.

– Je suis sa supérieure et il ne m'obéit pas. Jamais.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Jamais était un bien grand mot. Trop grand pour lui. Ziva se tourna vers la jeune femme et fit semblant d'être totalement dépassée et exaspérée par l'italien.

– Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place, j'ai tout essayé et rien ne marche avec cette… tête d'âne !

– De mule ! On dit tête de mule, Ziva.

– Montrez-lui une bonne fois pour toutes qui est le chef, souffla Alicia Anderson.

– Je lui ai cassé le poignet une fois et ça ne l'a pas découragé. Il a même failli se faire tirer dessus à cause de moi et il est toujours là, aussi insolent et indiscipliné.

– Débarrassez-vous de lui définitivement.

– Comment ? demanda Ziva, presque suppliante.

Tony fronça les sourcils et fit semblant d'être inquiet. McGee sourit et secoua la tête. Elle était tombée dans le panneau, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle avait fait. C'était tellement… tellement du n'importe quoi !

– Virez-le.

– Je ne peux pas. La directrice veut le garder.

– Alors… tuez-le.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tony. Euh… Attendez, je ne pense pas que juste parce que je me montre un peu dissipé et irrespectueux, il faut en venir à cette extrémité.

– Les hommes comme vous ne devraient pas pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils doivent être punis.

– De là à me tuer, souffla Tony, en tirant un peu sur son col, angoissé.

– Si c'est la seule solution.

– Elle a raison Tony. J'ai vraiment adoré tous les moments passés dans ton lit, mais maintenant il faut que ça s'arrête, mentit-elle en se retenant de rire ou même de sourire. Je ne suis pas un jouet dont tu disposes.

– Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour ça, Ziva, sourit-il. On forme une super équipe, non ? Alors Alicia Anderson, vous êtes capable de tuer un homme pour désobéissance et irrespect, donc.

– Quoi ?

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un sourire et tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme, qui les regardait sans comprendre, mais commençant à paniquer. Derrière la vitre, McGee avait du mal à conserver son calme, mais il sentit une main frapper sa tête et, instantanément, il sentit qu'il pouvait y parvenir très facilement. L'ancien marine vint se poster à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus glace fixés sur les deux agents, qui avaient réellement retrouvé leur complicité d'avant.

– Le sergent Hector Scott. Vous l'avez tué parce qu'il ne vous respectait pas, en tout cas, moins que ses supérieurs qui étaient des hommes. Il vous désobéissait tout le temps et aucune menace ne marchait. Alors vous vous êtes débarrassée de lui.

– Définitivement, ajouta Ziva.

– Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est…, souffla-t-elle.

– Non.

– Tout comme on ignore comment est la prison, mais vous nous direz, pas vrai ? fit Tony avec un sourire.

Elle le foudroya du regard tandis que les deux agents sortaient. Ils furent vite rejoints par McGee et Gibbs. Le premier alla dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour emmener la jeune femme. Le second se tourna vers ses deux agents, qui se félicitaient pour leur réussite. Il les héla et ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, interrogateurs.

– Je n'ai jamais vu une technique aussi farfelue, mais bon boulot.

L'ancien marine s'éloigna sous les yeux soulagés des deux agents. Il grimpa les marches menant au bureau du directeur et s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit appuyée contre la rambarde. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et l'observa quelques secondes. Un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres et elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

– Une nouvelle enquête close ?

– Oui et une équipe à nouveau complète.

– Ziva et Tony ont l'air de ne pas faire cas de ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Et c'est tant mieux.

– Qui te dit que la situation aurait changé si tu n'étais pas arrivé ?

– Jen, on sait tous les deux comment ce genre de relations finit.

– Ne prends pas tout ce qui te concerne comme modèle, parce que tu es loin d'être le meilleur exemple qui soit, Jethro. Malheureusement, à cause de toi, on ne saura jamais comment ces deux-là auraient fini.

Sur ces mots, elle lui fit un léger sourire et s'éloigna, laissant l'agent seul avec ses pensées, à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait que Tony et Ziva n'étaient pas Jen et lui, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son équipe à cause d'une histoire qui finirait mal, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'ambiance qui avait régné aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas les voir se déchirer, ce qui pouvait aussi bien arriver que le contraire. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas parce que, même s'il ne le montrait, il tenait à eux et les voir malheureux serait vraiment une blessure qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir expérimenter, de pouvoir supporter. Il tenait beaucoup trop à son équipe qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il avait risqué de les perdre tous les deux en agissant de cette façon, ayant bien trop appris ses règles et les respectant peut-être parfois trop. Il soupira. C'était un casse-tête auquel il préférait éviter de penser. Après tout, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

***

Ava, Tony et Ziva étaient réunis dans le salon des deux DiNozzo, devant l'écran plat du jeune homme où un film passait. Les restes d'une pizza, qui avait constitué leur diner, étaient encore dans leur carton, posé négligemment sur la table basse. Ava était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, une couverture autour d'elle, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Tony était allongé sur le canapé, Ziva dans ses bras, et observait la scène, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'était un portrait qu'il aimerait retrouver tous les soirs. Tous les trois, ainsi installés, réunis comme une vraie famille. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait et souhaitait. La femme qu'il aimait et sa fille qu'il adorait avec lui. Ziva nota son sourire et son regard brillant et murmura :

– A quoi tu penses ?

– Au fait que j'aime cette image.

Ziva sourit et hocha la tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et tourna la tête vers Ava, qui les observait en souriant. Tony suivit son regard et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

– Alors, ça valait le coup pour hier ?

– Oh oui…

– Tous les hommes étaient jaloux et m'enviaient. J'avais la plus belle femme qui soit à mon bras, sourit Tony.

– Les femmes n'étaient pas en reste non plus.

Ava sourit et secoua la tête. Elle replongea la tête dans son ordinateur. Tony l'observa quelques secondes avant de porter son attention à la femme dans ses bras, qu'il ne voulait lâcher pour rien au monde, maintenant qu'elle était à lui. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les sombres yeux marron de Ziva, qui lui sourit. Délicatement, il l'embrassa, comme on touche les pétales d'une rose : elle était sa rose, fragile et forte, et il ne voulait pas être celui qui la briserait et la laisserait faner.

**

* * *

  
**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Le Tiva est-il à votre goût ? Et la relation entre Ziva et Ava, comment la trouvez-vous ? Dites-moi tout, surtout n'hésitez pas.**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais faire une petite annonce... Il ne va rester que deux ou trois chapitres à cette fic. J'arrive à court d'idées (pour celle-là du moins, j'en ai plein d'autres pour une autre ^^) et je pense que, maintenant que le Tiva est là, il ne va rester que quelques petits trucs à voir (par exemple, le moment où Gibbs va l'apprendre !!!!!). C'est donc la nouvelle que je voulais vous dire, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Au vu du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, je pense que je mettrai autant, voire peut-être plus, de temps pour ceux restants et c'est un signe qu'il est temps de la terminer. **

**Donc voilà.**

**Bonne année encore une fois et merci de me lire.**

**AngelShep**


	10. Fantôme du passé

**Bonjour. Les vacances sont enfin arrivées et je peux enfin finir ce chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce long retard, mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'inspiration. Mais avec les vacances, je devrais parvenir à rapidement finir le chapitre suivant, qui est déjà en bonne voie (inspiration soudaine :) ). En espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant, malgré tout.**

**Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous ne voulez plus suivre cette fic, je comprendrai. Merci quand même à ceux qui avaient lu mon dernier chapitre, à vos super reviews.**

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et mes idées sont à moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Fantôme du passé**

Washington était calme, du moins aussi calme qu'était une grande ville lorsque les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à apparaitre et à chauffer les piétons, forcés d'aller travailler. C'était le petit matin, en milieu de semaine, et malheureusement pour chaque enfant, les cours avaient repris depuis deux semaines. Les lycées, collèges et écoles se remplissaient petit à petit, des embouteillages se formaient, d'autres persistaient sur les routes et les piétons s'agglutinaient sur les trottoirs, marchant rapidement, fuyant le froid d'un hiver approchant. Une routine normale pour Washington.

Cependant, tout n'était pas aussi normal que d'habitude. Dans un appartement en ville, deux personnes se disputaient alors qu'elles se préparaient à partir. Une jeune fille enfila sa veste, les yeux brillants de colère tandis que son père rassemblait ses dernières affaires pour pouvoir partir travailler.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Ava, non, c'est non ! Tu n'iras pas, point.

– Tout le monde va aller à cette fête à New York. C'est loin, mais je peux me débrouiller ! Je suis plus une gamine !

– Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Tu n'iras pas à cette foutue fête.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Tony le ferma à clé. Ava descendit les escaliers à grandes enjambées furieuses. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père refusait qu'elle aille à New York avec toutes ses amies, lui qui n'avait jamais raté une seule occasion de faire la fête quand il était jeune. Elle se planta devant sa voiture et attendit qu'il arrive. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, être au lycée, loin de son père, pour être libre et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il ouvrit et grimpa dans l'habitacle.

– Je vais pas me saouler ni faire des conneries, si c'est de ça que t'as peur.

– Ava, j'ai dit non.

– J'arrive pas à croire que toi, qui étais le type populaire, présent à toutes les fêtes, dise ça.

– On ne parle pas de moi, Ava. New York est à plus de trois heures de route, tu ne connais pas la ville et tu ne sais pas qui il y aura d'autre. _**Je**_ ne sais pas qui il y aura à part ceux que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Ce qui signifie qu'il en est hors de question, Ava.

Elle grogna et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle constata qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant son lycée et soupira. La voiture s'arrêta et la jeune fille ouvrit la portière. Cependant, la voix de Tony l'arrêta et elle se tourna vers lui.

– Ce n'est pas contre toi, Ava.

– Je te déteste. C'est juste une fête et tu me pourries la vie !

– Très bien, alors fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

Elle claqua la portière et s'éloigna tandis que Tony démarrait en trombe. Tous deux étaient furieux. Ce n'est que lorsque Tony entra dans le NCIS et la sonnerie du lycée retentit qu'ils regrettèrent amèrement leurs derniers mots.

***

Ziva entra dans l'ascenseur et se retourna, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage des bureaux. Les portes se refermaient lorsqu'une main apparut entre les deux. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit le visage de Tony apparaitre. Elle sourit et il vint se placer à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle remarqua dans ses yeux verts transparents de la culpabilité.

– Tony ?

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Elle sut alors qu'il préférait en discuter en privé et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci se stoppa immédiatement et les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle leva des yeux marron inquiets vers lui et attendit patiemment qu'il lui parle. L'italien posa son sac sur le sol et s'appuya contre la paroi métallique.

– On s'est disputés.

– A propos de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Ava et Tony ne se disputaient presque jamais. Les rares fois où cela arrivait, ils finissaient par se réconcilier immédiatement après. Si Ziva avait compris une chose, c'était que l'un et l'autre ne supportaient pas de se blesser ou de ne plus se parler. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour ça. C'était quelque chose à laquelle Ziva n'avait pas été habituée, puisque son père n'était pas vraiment un modèle d'amour et de gentillesse, tout comme celui de Tony, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Tony, elle s'y était habituée. Et elle aimait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait avec eux. Leur dispute était donc vraiment une mauvaise chose.

– Une fête. Elle veut aller à une stupide fête à New York.

– New York ? C'est à plus trois cents kilomètres de Washington. (365)

– Je sais. Je lui ai dit non et elle m'en veut.

– Tu lui as dit pourquoi tu ne voulais pas…

– Bien sûr, Ziva. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Je suis partie en disant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, je m'en moquais.

Il secoua la tête et donna un coup dans la paroi métallique. Ziva s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. L'israélienne réactiva l'ascenseur, mais il ne démarra pas. Tous deux froncèrent les sourcils et s'entreregardèrent. Ziva attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, tout en laissant son sac glisser de son épaule sur le sol. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de réseau. Tony, lui, avait, pendant ce temps, essayé le bouton d'appel d'urgence, mais il ne marchait pas. Il soupira alors. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

– Coupure de courant.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Ziva.

– Le bouton d'appel ne marche pas et la caméra non plus. C'est une coupure de courant.

Ziva souffla de frustration, puis ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur inhabituelle. Elle eut un sourire et se tourna vers Tony. Celui-ci la contempla sans comprendre et haussa les sourcils.

– On est coincés pour un moment, non ? Pas de caméra, pas de Gibbs… Juste nous deux, dans un ascenseur.

Un sourire étira peu à peu les lèvres de Tony tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Elle recula jusqu'à la paroi. L'italien posa ses deux mains de chaque côté d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit. Elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son homme et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et glissa à son oreille :

– Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant toi…

A l'extérieur, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. A vrai dire, ils étaient plus occupés à comprendre d'où venait cette panne de courant. Quant au reste de l'équipe des deux agents, ils n'étaient même pas au courant qu'ils étaient arrivés au NCIS, encore moins qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, bloqués. Ils se trouvaient en fait en route pour Norfolk où le meurtre d'un marine avait été signalé.

– Tony, y'a eu un meurtre à Norfolk, si tu croise Ziva, préviens-la, je n'arrive pas à la joindre. On se retrouve là-bas.

McGee raccrocha et soupira. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de contacter Ziva et Tony sans succès. Il atterrissait directement sur leur messagerie à tous les deux. Il sentait Gibbs qui s'énervait, mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et il faillit se cogner la tête contre la portière. Les deux agents descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Deux policiers s'approchèrent d'eux.

– Le quartier-maitre Gonzales, une balle dans la tête. C'est la jeune femme là-bas qui l'a trouvé. Elle est un peu secouée.

Gibbs hocha la tête et vint s'accroupir à côté du corps. Il fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que la veste était mal boutonnée. Il mit des gants et l'ouvrit. L'homme portait une autre veste en-dessous. Les yeux de l'ancien marine se posèrent sur un portefeuille qui dépassait d'une des poches. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les papiers de l'homme et il sentit la colère monter. Il se releva et tendit le portefeuille au policier le plus proche.

– Ce n'est pas un Marine.

– Quoi ?

– On a voulu nous éloigner du NCIS… souffla-t-il. McGee ! cria-t-il en avançant rapidement vers la voiture.

Le jeune agent qui prenait des photos le rejoignit rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi ils s'en allaient aussi vite. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et, avant même qu'ils puissent s'attacher, Gibbs démarra en trombe. McGee s'agrippa fermement à la portière et s'attacha rapidement.

– Patron ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Ce n'est pas un Marine. Il ne s'appelle pas Gonzales, mais Garcia. Ce type est un simple avocat.

– Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? s'étonna McGee.

– Pour nous éloigner du NCIS assez longtemps.

L'informaticien se tourna vers Gibbs avec des yeux écarquillés. Le NCIS était visé directement… Ce n'était peut-être pas un très bon signe. Il eut une pensée pour Abby qui s'y trouvait et ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude. Elle était seule dans son labo à ne se douter de rien… « Abby… » pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à chasser ces mauvaises images de sa tête. Ils devaient tous aller bien.

***

Abby cherchait à comprendre d'où venait la panne électrique depuis son ordinateur portable lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle sourit et se retourna. Cependant, ce n'était pas exactement la personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Elle leva les mains en l'air devant l'arme pointée sur elle et obéit silencieusement à l'homme qui la tenait. Il l'entraina vers l'open-space où elle vit presque tout le personnel réuni. Elle constata néanmoins l'absence de l'équipe de son renard aux poils argentés et de deux autres équipes. La panne et leur absence lui firent comprendre rapidement que cette attaque avait été minutieusement préparée. Quelqu'un vint lui attacher les mains et la fit s'assoir à côté de Ducky. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait rien. Il lui fit un léger sourire auquel elle répondit.

– Tout le monde est là, souffla un des hommes à celui qui devait être le chef.

– Très bien, dit-il en hochant la tête. Dites aux autres de se préparer.

L'homme s'éloigna après avoir hoché la tête. Le chef se tourna vers ses otages et scruta chaque visage. Il eut un léger sourire en constatant que son plan se déroulait parfaitement bien. Ceux qui pouvaient l'arrêter n'étaient pas là. Il se tourna vers le directeur, qui le toisa, le défiant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait très mal se terminer.

– Directeur Sheppard. Heureux de vous revoir.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Une vieille connaissance de vous et l'agent Gibbs. Mais peu importe. Je tiens à préciser à l'ensemble du personnel que rien ne leur sera fait s'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

– Relâchez-les.

– Pas tout de suite.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'éloigna, laissant tous les otages aux mains de ses hommes, qui, malheureusement pour ceux-ci, étaient nombreux et particulièrement bien armés.

***

Gibbs freina brusquement en arrivant à l'entrée de la rue très encombrée où se trouvait le bâtiment du NCIS. Les deux agents descendirent et s'avancèrent vers une autre équipe, qui, comme eux, se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs voitures de police se trouvaient devant le bâtiment, tous les hommes étaient armés et attendaient les ordres. Gibbs s'avança jusqu'à la banderole de sécurité et fut arrêté par un des policiers.

– On ne passe pas, monsieur.

– NCIS, agent spécial Gibbs, indiqua-t-il en sortant sa plaque. L'agent spécial McGee.

Le policier hocha la tête et le laissa passer, rejoignant ainsi l'autre équipe.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, agent Baker ?

– Une panne de courant qui ne touche que le NCIS. Impossible de contacter par téléphone ceux à l'intérieur, tout est brouillé. Le bâtiment a été envahi par tout un groupe armé. Ils ont tout le personnel en otage et ont bloqué toutes les issues.

– On sait combien d'otages ils ont ?

– Non. Pour l'instant, on essaie de remettre le courant. On veut pouvoir au moins avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur avec les caméras.

– McGee…

– Je vais les aider.

L'agent s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le véhicule où d'autres agents et des informaticiens se trouvaient, planchant sur le problème. Gibbs décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur une de ses touches de raccourcis. Il soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il tomba directement la messagerie de Tony. Il ignorait où étaient ses deux agents, ce qui l'agaçait énormément. Son regard se porta sur l'entrée du bâtiment, une lueur d'inquiétude, imperceptible y brillait : lueur d'inquiétude pour ses deux agents, pour Abby, pour Ducky et pour Jenny. Pour sa famille.

***

Tony sortit son portable de sa poche et soupira. Toujours pas de réseau. Il passa son bras autour de la jeune femme appuyée contre lui et posa la tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient bloqués dedans. Ils commençaient tous deux à trouver le temps long et se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur. Pourquoi personne n'avait essayé de chercher à savoir si quelqu'un était enfermé dans l'ascenseur ? Il entendit Ziva soupirer.

– Combien de temps on va encore rester dans cet ascenseur ?

– Pas la moindre idée. Il doit se passer quelque chose.

– Réessaye le bouton d'appel d'urgence, souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

– Pas la peine. La caméra n'est pas…

Sa voix se dissipa lorsqu'il vit la lumière rouge de la caméra s'allumer. Instantanément, tous deux se redressèrent et Tony appuya sur le fameux bouton. Mais malheureusement rien ne se produisit. Ziva tourna la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qu'il se passait exactement. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra et ferma les yeux. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

– Je crois que c'est une attaque.

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Pas de réseau, pas de courant… Quelqu'un s'en prend au NCIS.

– La caméra ?

– Ceux à l'extérieur. Ils essayent de savoir ce qu'il se passe dedans et ont réussi à récupérer la vidéosurveillance.

– Donc… les terroristes ne savent pas qu'on est là.

– C'est ça.

– Ça nous donne un avantage. On peut tenter quelque chose de l'intérieur.

– Ziva…

– Réfléchis ! Les autres ne doivent pas pouvoir entrer, mais nous, on est déjà dedans !

– Ziva… On est encore moins bien lotis que ceux à l'extérieur. On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, on ignore le nombre d'hommes, d'otages, leurs armes…

– Se jeter dans la gueule du chien, c'est ça ? souffla-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

– C'est loup, mais t'as compris l'idée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de l'italien et soupira. Elle détestait être impuissante et ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir sortir de cet ascenseur pour tenter quelque chose. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait été entrainée ainsi, à agir dès qu'elle le pouvait ; rester patiemment dans un ascenseur… Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude.

– On est ensemble, c'est le plus important, Ziva.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la tira vers la paroi, où ils reprirent leur place. Ziva n'était pas la seule à ne pas supporter cette situation. Tous deux détestaient attendre.

***

Gibbs se trouvait au-dessus de McGee et observait les différents écrans montrant une vue de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils étaient parvenus à récupérer les caméras de surveillance et pouvaient maintenant se faire une idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais rien ne les rassurait. Ils avaient réussis à compter une vingtaine d'hommes, armés d'armes lourdes et sûrement d'autres. Cependant ils savaient que les caméras ne couvraient pas tous les moindres recoins et pouvaient être coupées manuellement et définitivement, ce qui ne les aidait pas vraiment. Les vingt-cinq hommes qu'ils avaient comptés étaient donc le nombre d'hommes minimum présent.

Le jeune informaticien changea de caméra pour celle des ascenseurs. Le premier ne montra qu'une cage vide et il passa au suivant. La surprise s'empara des deux agents lorsqu'ils virent Tony et Ziva, bloqués, mais surtout dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Gibbs se rétrécirent en deux simples fentes qui effrayèrent son plus jeune agent et auraient eu le même effet sur les deux autres s'ils étaient présents.

Il pensait les avoir prévenu. Il pensait avoir été clair, il pensait que le message était passé, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Il contint sa colère et serra le poing. Une fois sortis de là, ils allaient entendre parler de lui et comprendraient leur erreur. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils avaient pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il ne l'apprendrait pas. Ses yeux bleus glace se posèrent sur ses deux agents. Il vit l'impatience de Ziva transparaitre lorsqu'elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sous les yeux amusés de Tony. Son poing se serra un peu plus. Ils pensaient réellement pouvoir s'en sortir comme si de rien n'était ? Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils s'en tireraient ? Il donna un coup sur le dossier de la chaise de McGee et s'éloigna.

Ce dernier observait l'écran et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était temps. Il avait vu ses deux collègues se tourner autour pendant longtemps et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça arriverait. Il ne pensait juste pas qu'ils se cacheraient ainsi et les leurreraient. Tony se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues de l'israélienne. Aussitôt, il lui sembla qu'elle se détendit. Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui. McGee ne pouvait pas entendre et ne lisait pas sur les lèvres, il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'ils racontaient, mais de toute évidence, Tony avait réussi à distraire Ziva.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Gibbs qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du véhicule, discutant avec l'agent Baker et d'autres agents, il décida de revenir sur son but premier. Alors qu'il commençait sa manœuvre pour changer de caméra, Gibbs entra à nouveau et eut le temps de voir, juste avant que l'image ne change, ses deux agents s'embrasser. Sa colère grandit un peu plus, mais d'un autre côté, il sentit autre chose pour ses deux agents. De la _joie_.

***

Abby observait les hommes qui les surveillaient. Elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient des professionnels et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à tirer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la directrice, qui scrutait le chef, cherchant à savoir qui il était, fouillant dans sa mémoire, puisque de toute évidence, ils devaient se connaitre. Une pensée pour l'équipe traversa l'esprit d'Abby. Elle était heureuse de les savoir tous les quatre hors du bâtiment. Elle savait qu'ainsi ils pourraient tous les sauver, en préparant un plan pour les sortir de là. Elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt que les caméras avaient été rallumées et se doutait que McGee était derrière son écran, Gibbs, Tony et Ziva avec lui.

– Bien. Je pense que maintenant je peux vous dire qui je suis, Directeur Sheppard.

Le chef s'approcha d'elle et retira son masque. Abby retint un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur devant le message déformé, brulé de l'homme. Les yeux de Jenny s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle avalait l'information. Elle savait qui il était désormais et c'était loin de la rassurer. Un sourire, qui ressemblait à une grimace, étira les lèvres meurtries de l'homme.

– Je vois que vous vous souvenez finalement de moi.

– Bob Longs. Je vous croyais mort.

– Comme beaucoup. L'explosion m'a cependant laissé quelques séquelles comme vous pouvez le voir.

– Pourquoi avoir éloigné Gibbs ? Il est autant responsable de cette bombe que moi.

– Je préfère m'en prendre à ceux auxquels il tient. La petite scientifique, le médecin légiste et vous.

Jenny le fusilla du regard et il éclata de rire. Il s'éloigna et donna de nouveaux ordres à ses hommes. Jenny croisa le regard apeuré d'Abby et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Elle mima avec ses lèvres une phrase qu'Abby comprit, sachant lire sur les lèvres. Elle hocha la tête et eut un sourire, bien que plus léger, à son tour. _Gibbs va nous sortir de là. Tout finira bien._ Oui. Il les sauverait et tout se terminerait bien.

***

Tony et Ziva étaient de nouveau assis contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et patientaient, même si cette situation commençait à sérieusement leur peser à tous les deux. Ziva souffla et laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de Tony. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce penser un seul instant que des personnes pouvaient être coincées dans l'ascenseur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la caméra, un geste certes inutile, mais elle se demanda un instant si quelqu'un la regardait à ce moment précis. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva brutalement, surprenant Tony et lui donnant au passage un coup de coude involontaire dans les côtes. Il leva des yeux confus vers elle, tout en se massant la poitrine à l'endroit où son coude l'avait touché.

– On nous observe ! Imagine que Gibbs ou McGee, ou même Abby, soit derrière l'écran qui…

– Ziva ! Je pense que c'est vraiment le dernier de nos problèmes pour l'instant. Et puis rien ne nous dit qu'ils aient regardé les ascenseurs. Quel intérêt ils auraient ?

– Je crois que j'ai réagi en excès.

– Excessivement chérie serait mieux, sourit Tony en se levant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amis un sourire apparut tout de même sur son visage, la trahissant. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais s'arrêta en entendant du bruit venant d'au-dessus d'eux. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux vers la grille d'évacuation, donnant sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis quelqu'un bougea la grille avant de l'enlever. Les deux agents virent un homme cagoulé apparaitre. La surprise transparut chez lui, mais il se reprit et pointa une arme vers eux. Un très gros calibre qui découragea le couple de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils ne virent pas le sourire de l'homme, mais le devinèrent.

– Toi, là ! dit-il en remuant le bras vers Tony. Approche.

L'italien s'exécuta et s'avança sous l'homme. Celui-ci lui tendit une valise et l'agent la prit, sentant que son contenu n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. L'homme disparut et remit la grille en place. Ils entendirent à nouveau du bruit, puis tout redevint silencieux.

Tony posa la valise par terre et tenta de soulever la grille, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'ait laissé débloquée. Il avait raison. Il soupira et se tourna vers Ziva qui avait ouvert la mallette. Il vit son visage angoissé et ferma les yeux. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Une bombe.

– Trente minutes, souffla Ziva.

***

Gibbs établissait le plan d'action avec les autres équipes, qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le bâtiment. Le SWAT était présent, prêt à intervenir à leurs côtés et à suivre leurs ordres. Chaque agent était prêt à suivre Gibbs dans le bâtiment et sauver chaque personne qui s'y trouvait, car pour la plupart, une personne de ce bâtiment était un ou une amie, un proche auquel il tenait.

McGee, toujours dans le van de la police, examinant chacune des caméras afin d'aider les agents à établir leur plan d'action, écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers son patron. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, à la fois agacé d'être interrompu et inquiet quant à ce qui avait pu causer ce soudain accès chez le jeune agent.

– Patron… Je pense que vous voulez voir ce que j'ai découvert.

Gibbs le suivit, intrigué quant à cette fameuse découverte. Le jeune agent lui montra deux images différentes. La première montrait l'open-office où les agents et le personnel étaient retenus en otage. Il vit les hommes cagoulés toujours autour d'eux, mais repéra également un autre homme, dont le visage était découvert et qui ne faisait pas partie des otages. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, comme si cela allait l'aider à voir mieux cette personne, sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il tourna la tête vers l'informaticien qui comprit. L'image de l'homme s'agrandit et son visage inspira une grimace à McGee. Cependant, il inspira de la colère à Gibbs, qui reconnut cet homme.

– Robert Longs. Je le croyais mort.

– Patron ? l'interrogea McGee.

– Il y a longtemps, quand je travaillais avec Jenny. Une enquête sur des attentats mineurs nous avait menés à cet homme. On l'a piégé et il s'est fait sauté dans le bâtiment, tuant trois agents et ses six hommes.

– Il cherche à se venger…

– Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ce bâtiment, McGee ! s'exclama Gibbs. Je suis celui qui l'a piégé.

– Je… Je pense que la deuxième caméra ne va pas vous plaire, patron, dit McGee, préférant changer de sujet.

Gibbs porta son attention sur la seconde image, la colère bouillant toujours en lui. Il se retint de frapper McGee en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Tony et Ziva. Il allait se tourner vers le jeune agent lorsqu'il remarqua la valise devant Ziva. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ziva est concentrée et Tony ne semble plus rien dire et la laissait faire. Si cet homme a commis des attentats dans le passé… Je pense que c'est une bombe.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait et de ne pas s'en prendre au pauvre McGee qui ne faisait que son travail. Il inspira profondément et quitta le van. Le temps était compté, ils devaient intervenir le plus vite possible.

***

Ziva fixait la bombe, manipulant avec précaution les différents fils. Elle préférait ne pas regarder le temps qu'il lui restait, Tony, par contre, ne regardait que ça, voyant les secondes défiler petit à petit pour arriver au zéro fatidique. Il avait totalement confiance en elle, mais la peur ne peut être évitée dans un moment pareil. Surtout lorsque l'on voit les secondes défiler rapidement devant soi.

– Arrête de regarder le temps, souffla Ziva.

– Peux pas m'en empêcher.

– Eh bien, essaye. Je vais arrêter cette bombe.

– Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles Tony parvint à détourner son attention du compte à rebours et à regarder l'israélienne, l'observant se concentrer sur leur problème. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi derrière Ziva et celle-ci tourna brièvement la tête vers lui.

– Tony ?

– La dernière chose que j'ai dite à Ava était que je me foutais d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la bombe. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le compte à rebours. Six minutes et des poussières. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa tâche.

– Tu vas pouvoir lui reparler.

– Même si tu arrêtes cette bombe, Ziva, les types qui sont dans le bâtiment le sauront. Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

Elle arrêta une seconde ses gestes avant de les reprendre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Elle n'avait même pas la tête à penser à ce qui se passerait une fois le temps écoulé, bombe désamorcée ou pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils soient encore dans le bâtiment, rien ne le leur prouvait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et élimina un autre fil. Il ne lui en restait que six. Et parmi ces six fils, l'un était celui à couper.

– Gibbs ne les laissera pas faire.

– On ne sait même pas s'il est là-haut.

– Tu es obligé d'être aussi pessimiste ?

– Je suis réaliste.

– Tony, souffla-t-elle, avec une voix douce. Je refuse que tout se termine ici. Alors s'il te plait…

Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et eut un léger sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et elle sentit son souffle brûlant dans son cou. Elle posa brièvement sa main sur les siennes et recommença sa dure besogne. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et souffla :

– Désolé. Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi.

A l'extérieur, dans le van, Gibbs et McGee fixaient l'écran de l'ordinateur où ils voyaient Tony et Ziva avec la bombe. Eux aussi fixaient la bombe. Ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle fût coupée. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la vie des agents à l'extérieur du bâtiment, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus risquer celle de ceux à l'intérieur. C'était un dilemme qui leur pesait, mais ils devaient attendre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Et pour l'instant, rien ne leur montrait dans l'attitude du couple que la bombe était hors d'état de nuire.

Gibbs serra les dents et le poing en voyant Tony embrasser Ziva et lui souffler quelque chose. Il allait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec eux et n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Oh non… Il concentra son attention sur la bombe et essaya de voir le temps qu'il restait. Il plissa les yeux et parvint à voir les chiffres.

– Neuf minutes.

McGee ferma les yeux. La vie de tout le personnel du NCIS reposait dans les mains expertes de Ziva. Désormais, tout dépendait d'elle.

***

Abby observait les hommes et cherchaient une faille dans tout leur plan parfaitement préparé. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'ils allaient gagner aussi facilement et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir en tuant tout le monde. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils avaient décidé de tous les tuer quand ils en avaient clairement après le Directeur et Gibbs, et seulement eux. Pourquoi tuer tout un tas d'innocents qui ignoraient qui ils étaient ? Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les terroristes tuaient des innocents alors qu'ils visaient des personnes en particulier, pourquoi certaines personnes avaient autant besoin d'emporter plein de monde avec eux, et elle ne comprendrait jamais. Elle préférait ignorer la logique de ces tueurs, de ces terroristes. Elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait vraiment une logique derrière tout ça.

– Tout est en place, dit un homme en arrivant.

– Très bien, souffla le chef.

– Par contre, Bob, il y avait deux agents dans cet ascenseur.

– Des agents ?

– Ouais, un couple qui va être soufflé, ricana l'homme.

– Ou qui va arrêter la bombe ! s'exclama Longs. Va les tuer !

– Je…

Longs attrapa son arme et tira sur l'incapable en face de lui avant de crier de remettre en marche l'ascenseur. Abby et Palmer sursautèrent, comme tout le personnel, qui n'était pas des agents. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir des personnes se faire tuer devant eux dans leur métier. Longs soupira, il devait toujours s'occuper de tout lui-même.

Dans l'ascenseur, Ziva souffla également, mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle tenait dans ses mains le dernier fil qu'elle espérait de tout cœur être le bon. Elle tourna la tête vers Tony et ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux. Il finit par l'embrasser et la même pensée les traversa : c'était peut-être leur dernier. Elle s'écarta de lui et saisit son couteau. Sans quitter des yeux Tony, elle plaça la lame sous le fil. Inconsciemment, ils retinrent tous deux leur respiration.

– Je t'aime, soufflèrent-ils à nouveau d'une même voix.

Ziva coupa le fil.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur le compte à rebours et ils relâchèrent leur souffle en souriant. Deux minutes et trente-huit secondes. L e temps était figé. Ziva et Tony se levèrent et il l'embrassa. Soudain, ils sentirent l'ascenseur se remettre en marche. Tony attrapa son arme, tout comme Ziva et ils se placèrent de chaque côté des portes automatiques. Ils se regardèrent, la même angoisse et la même détermination dans les yeux. L'essentiel était d'avoir arrêté la bombe.

***

Gibbs défonça la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment. McGee était derrière lui, avec cinq agents. D'autres entraient par les autres issues et entrées du bâtiment. Ils s'empressèrent de grimper les marches, le plus silencieusement possible, mais rapidement tout de même. Ils avaient vu l'ascenseur redémarrer et ne donnaient pas longtemps à Tony et Ziva pour tenir, même s'ils restaient parmi les meilleurs agents du NCIS ; face à une vingtaine, voire plus, d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, leurs deux Sig pour seules armes, aussi bons soient-ils, ils n'en étaient pas moins mortels et humains.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'étage, ils entendirent des coups de feux et accélérèrent. Le temps leur était plus que compté. Arrivés à l'étage, des voix s'ajoutèrent aux coups de feu. Gibbs et McGee s'échangèrent un regard et le jeune agent hocha la tête. Gibbs défonça la porte et pénétra dans l'open-space. Aussitôt, les hommes qui se trouvaient à côté se retournèrent, mais l'effet de surprise étant de leur côté, les agents s'en débarrassèrent rapidement.

Les otages en profitèrent pour s'éloigner des zones de tirs et éviter ainsi d'être dans la ligne de mire. Jenny rejoignit Abby et Ducky et leur fit signe d'avancer, ceux-ci observant les portes de l'ascenseur. Ils obéirent sans discuter, leur inquiétude cependant intacte. D'autres agents arrivèrent par l'escalier menant au MTAC, surprenant les hommes occupés par Gibbs et son équipe. Cependant, leur nombre ne semblait pas diminuer, des hommes arrivant par les issues non bloquées par les agents.

Les coups de feu s'échangeaient, des hommes tombaient des deux côtés, la situation ne semblait pas changer. Abby et Ducky rejoignirent les autres otages tandis que la directrice attrapait une arme à terre près d'un corps et allait prêter main forte à Gibbs.

– Jethro, tu as mis le temps.

– On ne pouvait pas intervenir tant que la bombe n'était pas désactivée.

– Ziva ?

Il hocha la tête et reprit ses tirs. L'open-office n'était plus qu'un lieu de carnage, un champ de bataille où les deux camps s'affrontaient sans prendre le dessus. Pourtant, ils devaient y arriver pour le bien de tous les agents présents, de toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Gibbs risqua un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur, tentant d'apercevoir un signe de la part de ses agents, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que les hommes de Longs qui tiraient en direction de l'ascenseur. En direction de _ses _agents. Il serra les dents et se baissa à couvert. Il avança lentement vers les bureaux de son équipe, d'où il aurait une meilleure vue sur l'ascenseur et pourrait mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui tiraient sur Tony et Ziva. Ils restaient ses agents, les personnes qu'il se devait de protéger malgré le fait qu'ils lui aient délibérément désobéi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le meuble derrière lequel il était et eut un léger sourire en coin : personne ne se doutait qu'il se trouvait là et il allait en profiter. Il visa soigneusement l'homme le plus proche et tira. Il s'écroula une balle dans la nuque. Son coéquipier tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, surpris et se prit une balle dans la poitrine par un des agents dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs décida de s'approcher un peu plus, en restant couvert. Il arriva au bureau de Ziva et se plaça derrière la cloison qui le séparait du « couloir ». Il vérifia ses balles et se mit en position. Il tira et le troisième homme devant l'ascenseur s'écroula. Cependant, les autres avaient compris et ne cherchèrent pas à s'en préoccuper. Il tira à nouveau et en atteignit un autre. Malheureusement, il allait devoir se déplacer s'il souhaitait toucher les trois hommes restants. Prudemment, il se glissa à découvert, tout en longeant la cloison. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir faire avec.

Tony regarda Ziva qui continuait de tirer sur les hommes, qui les retenaient dans cet ascenseur et les rendaient impuissants. Il avait vu Gibbs se déplacer près de leurs bureaux et savait qu'il était à l'origine des trois hommes à terre, en plus de celui sur lequel il avait tiré. Malheureusement, il en restait sept, dont quatre étaient hors de vue de Gibbs et trois de la sienne. Il soupira.

Il rechargea son arme et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'open-office. Les sept hommes les bombardaient toujours et les équipes en renfort étaient aux prises avec les autres hommes. Il vit plusieurs hommes à terre, mais il ne put distinguer s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Il ne vit aucun des otages et espéra qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis vivants. Son regard se porta vers l'endroit où se trouvait Gibbs. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il s'était mis à découvert pour pouvoir s'approcher. Mais très vite, son expression changea.

Il leva son arme et, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que Ziva le couvrait bien, visa quelqu'un debout derrière Gibbs. Deux coups de feu retentirent au milieu de ce vacarme, semblant plus forts que tous les autres. L'italien eut l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti.

Longs s'effondra à terre, une balle entre les deux yeux. Gibbs leva ses yeux bleus vers Tony et les plongea dans ceux verts inquiets et effrayés. Il porta ensuite sa main à sa poitrine et sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa main pour savoir que c'était du sang. Son sang.

– Gibbs ! s'exclama Tony.

Ziva fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard incrédule. Ce moment d'inattention faillit lui couter une balle dans le bras et elle se dépêcha de recommencer à tirer. L'italien fixait la forme immobile de Gibbs, contre la cloison, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : pouvoir le rejoindre. Mais il savait aussi que s'il tentait une sortie, il finirait mort au bout de trois pas, criblé de balles. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.

Tony attrapa son portable, priant pour qu'il ait du réseau. Sa prière fut entendue et il appela une ambulance. Mieux valait qu'elle arrive trop tôt que trop tard. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur Gibbs, tandis qu'il délivrait le plus rapidement et calmement possible les informations demandées -nom, adresse, type de blessure et autres détails obligatoires qu'il aimerait parfois sauter. Ziva posa des yeux inquiets et interrogatifs sur lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré sur Gibbs, étendu contre la cloison. Il cherchait un moyen sûr de pouvoir le rejoindre le plus tôt possible, mais il n'en trouvait pas. Et alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais, les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent.

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur et soupira de soulagement. Elle vit alors l'ombre de Tony passer devant elle tandis qu'il se précipitait aux côtés de Gibbs, ne perdant pas une seule seconde de plus, et retirant sa veste, qu'il appuya sur la blessure de l'ancien sniper dès qu'il fut à côté de lui, afin de tenter de ralentir l'hémorragie. Elle quitta l'ascenseur et écarquilla els yeux lorsqu'elle comprit enfin l'inquiétude et l'impatience de Tony. Elle fut rejointe par McGee et Jenny qui retinrent une exclamation de surprise. De l'autre côté, près de leurs bureaux, Abby et Ducky apparurent. Les yeux d'Abby s'écarquillèrent et la panique s'insinua en elle, frappée par la scène devant elle. Le médecin légiste se dépêcha aux côtés de Tony, afin de lui venir en aide, étant plus compétent dans ce domaine.

Jenny, Ziva et McGee semblèrent enfin réagir et s'approchèrent à leur tour de Tony et Gibbs. Abby vint les rejoindre, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, laissant des sillons noirs, traces de son mascara. Ducky posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, qui n'eut que peu d'effet sur la jeune femme, qui finit par enfouir son visage dans les bras de McGee. Ziva tenta d'aider Tony, mais celui-ci la repoussa légèrement, sans même s'en rendre compte, tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, tellement préoccupé par l'état de Gibbs et par sa respiration, qui devenait sifflante et irrégulière.

– Tony, souffla-t-elle. Tony.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux. Ziva et Jenny tournèrent la tête pour voir les ambulanciers arriver avec leur matériel. L'israélienne posa la main sur le bras de Tony et lui murmura que les secours étaient là. Il hocha lentement la tête et s'éloigna du corps immobile de l'ancien Marine tandis qu'il était pris en charge par les secouristes. Il se releva et posa ses yeux sur ses mains recouvertes de sang. Il sentit la main de Ziva sur sa joue et tourna la tête vers elle.

– Il va s'en sortir.

Il lui fit un faible sourire en hochant la tête. Une simple balle ne peut pas venir à bout de Gibbs, pensa-t-il pour se rassurer.

***

Ava se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et regarda la rue à la recherche de la voiture de son père. Elle soupira en constatant, qu'une fois de plus, elle n'était nulle part en vue. Peut-être était-il sur une enquête, peut-être était-il bloqué dans un embouteillage ou… n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne viendrait pas à cause de leur dispute du matin-même. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser seule devant le lycée, jamais il ne l'oublierait ainsi. Elle attrapa son portable dans sa poche et observa quelques secondes l'écran. Rien. Pas un message, pas un appel. Elle ferma les yeux, rongée par le regret. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser ou chercher à…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et appuya sur sa première touche de raccourci. Il était occupé ou retardé, mais il ne l'avait pas oubliée, ni volontairement laissée devant le lycée. Elle refusait de croire le contraire. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait jamais, les bips cessèrent et quelqu'un décrocha.

– Papa ?

– Ava ? C'est Ziva.

– Mon père est avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée que ce soit l'israélienne qui lui réponde.

– Oui, mais… Il est occupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je voulais savoir s'il venait toujours me chercher.

– Il… Je vais venir à sa place, d'accord ?

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Il n'a rien. Des soucis au NCIS. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es au lycée ?

– Oui.

– Okay, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

Elle raccrocha, laissant Ava quelque peu inquiète. La jeune fille soupira et rangea son portable, décidant de penser à autre chose. Elle retourna s'assoir sur le banc qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt, et attendit. Que pouvait-il bien se passer au NCIS pour que son père ne puisse pas venir la prendre ? Elle se le demandait vraiment. Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression d'être observée. Elle scruta la rue, mais ne vit personne de suspect. Elle secoua la tête, pensant qu'elle devenait vraiment paranoïaque et dingue.

Cependant, elle était loin de se douter que quelqu'un l'observait effectivement depuis sa voiture, garée au bout de l'allée, un appareil photo dans les mains. Il prit une dernière photographie de la jeune fille avant de démarrer la voiture et de s'éloigner lentement, quittant la rue.

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos impressions.**

**AngelShep**


	11. Course contre la montre

**Bonjour ! Je viens de finir ma grosse semaine de bac blanc, qui s'est plutôt bien passée. J'ai uen bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous anoncer.**

**La mauvaise d'abord. J'ai terminé The Long Way To Love, ce qui signifie que ce chapitre est le dernier. il ne restera que l'épilogue, que je publierai probablement la semaine prochaine. (ça peut être une sorte de bonen nouvelle aussi...)**

**La bonne nouvelle... En fait, il y en a deux. La première, c'est que j'ai eu une petite idée de one-shot que j'ai rpesque fini. Je le publierai sûrement la semaine prochiane aussi. La seconde... J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic ! Je ne vais pas la publier de suite, voulant prendre un epu d'avance et éviter des retards trop longs, mais j'ai plein d'idées donc ça devrait être assez rapide.**

**Voilà. **

**Disclaimer : Nada. Rien n'est à moi.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Course contre la montre**

Tony leva les yeux vers Ziva et McGee, occupés à écrire d'anciens rapports d'enquêtes et à en trier. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le bureau de Gibbs, forcé à deux semaines de congé, dont une passée à l'hôpital afin d'être sûrs qu'il la prenne. Il secoua la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il s'en était relativement bien sorti, aucun organe touché. Plus de peur que de mal, due à une balle qui l'avait traversé, touchant l'artère pulmonaire, d'où l'importante hémorragie. Ce qui faisait de Tony le chef temporaire de l'équipe, qui, pour l'instant, n'avait pas eu affaire à une enquête et se contentait des dossiers des affaires non-résolues à passer au crible, à revoir encore et encore.

Le coursier s'approcha, son panier rempli de lettres et colis devant lui, et s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'italien. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire, que le jeune homme lui rendit.

– Salut Mike.

– Salut Tony. J'ai ce colis pour toi, dit-il en le lui tendant.

– Voyons voir ça.

Il attrapa le colis et son couteau pour l'ouvrir. Une fois débarrassé du scotch, il souleva le carton et examina l'intérieur. Une grande enveloppe et une petite boite. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa la première. L'ouvrant, il vit plusieurs photos et une lettre. Il sortit les clichés et écarquilla les yeux. Ava. Rapidement, il les passa en revue et constata avec effroi que sur chacun d'entre eux se trouvait sa fille. Il posa les photos sur son bureau et déplia la lettre, qui en fait ne comportait que quelques mots.

_Désormais, la fille chérie est à moi,_

_Et le paquet-surprise est à toi…_

Tony attrapa la boite, encore dans le paquet, et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rester calme. Ziva et McGee, qui avaient observé la scène, froncèrent les sourcils. L'israélienne se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Son visage se décomposa à son tour lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se trouvait dans la boite. C'était un collier. Un collier qui aurait pu passer pour banal pour le couple, s'il n'était pas recouvert de sang et s'il n'appartenait pas à Ava.

Tony se ressaisit et remit tout dans son paquet avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Le coursier regarda tour à tour Tony et Ziva avant de s'éloigner, préférant ne rien savoir. Cette dernière fit signe à McGee de la suivre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur également. Les deux agents virent leur coéquipier porter son portable à son oreille en entrant dans la cage de métal. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et observèrent l'italien, inquiets pour lui, bien que seule Ziva savait pourquoi il était aussi pâle et anxieux.

Tony ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Ava dire de laisser un message. Il retint un soupir et resta le plus calme possible. C'était dans une situation comme celle-là qu'il aimerait ne pas être le patron de l'équipe et pouvoir laisser Gibbs mener l'enquête, n'avoir qu'à s'inquiéter pour Ava et non en plus pour l'équipe et l'enquête à mener. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose, trouver Ava, peu importait ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour la retrouver en vie et indemne. Il rangea son portable et sortit de l'ascenseur.

La musique les assourdit aussitôt et Tony la coupa immédiatement. Abby se tourna vers lui, furieuse, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs. Il ne prêta aucune attention à son regard et posa la boite sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur les différents objets à l'intérieur. Commence par… le sang. Je veux savoir à qui il est. Le plus tôt possible.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tony ? l'interrogea Abby, soudain inquiète.

– Fais juste ce que je te demande Abby, s'il te plait.

– Tony, dit Ziva, d'un ton ferme. Que peut-on faire pour t'aider ?

– McGee… Essaye de localiser le… Le portable d'Ava. Ziva, tu viens avec moi, on va à mon appartement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et posa une main sur le bras de Tony. Il lui fit un faible sourire, sachant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

– Ava ? souffla Abby. Ava a disparu ?

– Je veux savoir si c'est son… On y va, Ziva.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, avant de finir par craquer. Il détestait, plus que tout, cette situation. Savoir que sa fille avait été suivie, par sa faute, et que maintenant elle était quelque part avec un malade, qui souhaitait la tuer, pour le faire souffrir lui, le rendait malade. Abby et McGee s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et se mirent aussitôt au travail, souhaitant plus que tout aider Tony à retrouver sa fille.

***

Tony ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra, suivi de Ziva. Son regard se porta sur son salon et ses meubles, mais il ne vit rien qui avait été déplacé, touché. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé plus tôt dans la matinée lorsqu'il était parti. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ava et hésita une seconde à ouvrir la porte, craignant de voir ce qu'il trouverait derrière. Il sentit la main de Ziva dans la sienne et souffla. Il ouvrit la porte.

Et s'arrêta net en voyant le lit entièrement défait, la table de nuit renversée et le sang sur les draps. Il sentit Ziva serrer sa main et le tirer en arrière. Il ne tenta pas de résister et se laissa entrainer hors de la pièce, loin de cette vision de cauchemar. Elle l'obligea à s'assoir sur le canapé et s'agenouilla en face de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

– Tony. On va la retrouver. Ne reste pas ici, retourne au NCIS.

Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

– C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a…

– Tony, arrête. Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Va voir Gibbs, parle-lui de l'enquête, de ce que tu veux, mais tu vas le voir.

Il hocha faiblement la tête et se leva. Son sentiment de culpabilité était toujours présent, mais il savait que Ziva avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester à son appartement où tout lui rappellerait Ava. Il devait s'occuper et aller voir Gibbs qui l'aiderait ; l'ancien Marine ne le laisserait sûrement pas se noyer dans sa culpabilité. Il embrassa Ziva et lui tendit ses clés avant de quitter l'appartement.

Ziva souffla et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observant la pièce, puis enfila ses gants. Elle attrapa l'appareil photo qu'ils avaient emmené et commença son travail, qui l'empêcherait de penser à Ava, de trop s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle collectait les indices lorsqu'elle trouva un bout de papier sur le sol, tâché de sang, mais sur lequel les mots étaient encore lisibles. Elle le ramassa et ses yeux le survolèrent.

_Le grand méchant loup est devenu la proie_

_Et je suis le cruel chasseur qui t'anéantira…_

Elle se retint de transformer leur indice en boule de papier inutilisable. Cet homme, de toute évidence, jouait avec les sentiments de Tony impunément. Si elle mettait la main sur lui... Elle ferma les yeux et contint sa colère avec difficulté. Cet homme n'en sortirait pas indemne, quoi qu'il arriverait, elle se le jurait.

***

Tony entra dans la maison de Gibbs, qui n'était pas fermée comme toujours. Il se dirigea vers la cave, où il serait sûr qu'il le trouverait, occupé sur son bateau. Avant d'ouvrir la porte pour descendre, cependant, il s'arrêta et passa sa main sur son visage. Il souffla et finalement pénétra dans la cave. Il descendit lentement les marches, observant Gibbs poncer le bois du bateau. Celui-ci ne montra aucun signe lui indiquant qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il savait que c'était le cas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène Tony ?

– Ordre de Ziva, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur les dernières marches.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers lui. Il vit immédiatement l'inquiétude qui ravageait le visage de Tony et la culpabilité dans les yeux verts de son agent. Il n'avait que très peu vu Tony et Ziva depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital, du moins, il ne les avait pas vus seuls et n'avait donc pas encore parlé avec eux de ce qu'il pensait de leur désobéissance. Mais, à cet instant, il sentit que ça allait être le dernier de ses soucis.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ava a été enlevée, murmura-t-il, tellement bas que Gibbs faillit ne pas l'entendre.

– Tu devrais être au NCIS pour la retrouver.

– Je sais qui l'a enlevé Gibbs.

Il était parvenu à surprendre son patron, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement. Ce dernier tourna une fois de plus la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux bleus glace fixement posés sur lui, mais Tony garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

– Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas sauver ta fille, DiNozzo ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas, répondit-il en levant des yeux remplis de larmes, qu'il refusait de verser.

– Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement Gibbs, touché par la détresse de l'agent, en s'approchant de lui.

– Je reconnaitrais le mode de ce type entre mille. Il est sorti de prison il y a un mois. Remise de peine de deux ans, souffla Tony avec dégoût.

– Tu ne sais pas où il est.

– Il est en ville. J'ai cherché dès que j'ai appris qu'il était sorti. Je sais où il vit.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il…

– La dernière fois, il avait ma coéquipière. Je l'ai arrêté parce qu'on avait des preuves qui menaient à lui.

Il marqua une pause, les souvenirs remontant en lui. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés oublier. Il revit sa coéquipière, son amie, lui sourire, lui raconter des blagues pendant leurs enquêtes. Il secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste pouvait enlever son visage de sa mémoire, comme s'il pouvait effacer l'image de la jeune femme sur la table d'autopsie. Comment ce tueur avait-il pu obtenir une remise de peine ?

– Mais elle n'était pas avec lui. Il n'a jamais dit où elle était. Pas avant deux semaines. Quand on l'a retrouvée… Elle était morte. Le médecin légiste n'a pas su dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait été saignée à mort ou parce qu'elle n'avait ni mangé ni bu pendant des jours.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, retenant sa colère. Des criminels comme lui ne devraient jamais pouvoir obtenir de remise de peine, ni même sortir un jour et revoir le soleil. Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'être libres.

– Si tu l'arrêtes…

– Je perds toute chance de la retrouver en vie. Et il le sait.

– Comment ?

– Parkson. Thomas Parkson. Surnommé Bloody Tom.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, aucun d'eux n'ayant ni l'envie, ni le besoin de parler à cet instant. L'italien avait besoin de la présence de son patron et celui-ci souhaitait juste que Tony sache qu'il était là pour lui. Tout comme il savait désormais qu'il ne dirait rien ni à Tony, ni à Ziva à propos de leur insubordination, sachant que le premier aurait autant besoin d'elle, qu'il avait eu besoin de venir ici pour parler. Pour l'instant.

***

Abby, Ziva et McGee se trouvaient dans l'open-space, attendant le retour de Tony pour l'informer de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. La gothique faisait les cent pas au milieu des bureaux, ne tenant pas en place, tellement inquiète pour Ava, mais aussi pour Tony. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Tony lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'open-office. Il la serra en retour, sans rien dire, sachant qu'elle devait en avoir besoin.

– Tony, Tony, Tony ! commença-t-elle dès qu'elle l'eut lâché. J'ai tout analysé, même ce que Ziva a ramené il y a une demi-heure et j'ai tout un tas de résultats pour toi.

– A toi l'honneur, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

– Le sang… c'est bien celui d'Ava, mais tu le savais déjà. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère…

– Abby, s'il te plait, la coupa-t-il.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre un long discours inquiet d'Abby pour Ava.

– Oui. J'ai trouvé plein d'empreintes sur le paquet et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et sur ce que m'a ramené Ziva. Je sais qui a enlevé Ava, Tony ! Tu vas pouvoir aller la sauver.

– McGee, le portable ? l'interrompit-il, se tournant vers le jeune agent.

– J'ai une adresse, répondit-il surpris qu'il n'ait pas écouté la fin. Elle correspond à…

– Ziva ? le coupa-t-il, sachant à qui elle correspondait.

– J'ai trouvé un autre mot.

Elle l'afficha à l'écran et Tony le lut, fronçant les sourcils. Il finit par secouer la tête et souffler. Elle l'observa attentivement, tentant de déchiffrer son expression, de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Abby échangea un regard anxieux avec McGee.

– Thomas Parkson, alias Bloody Tom, dit-il.

– Comment…

– C'est moi qui l'ai mis en prison il y a dix ans.

– Alors on va pouvoir aller l'arrêter, dit McGee, l'espoir présent dans sa voix. J'ai son adresse.

– Moi aussi, j'ai son adresse, souffla Tony.

– On va chez ce type et on ne retrouve plus Ava, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ziva, Abby et McGee se tournèrent, surpris, vers Gibbs qui se tenait à côté du bureau de Tony. L'italien se leva et attrapa la télécommande, sachant que le reste de l'équipe devait être plutôt confus. Il allait devoir les mettre à jour, étant le mieux placé pour cela : après tout ça avait été son enquête. Gibbs posa une main sur son épaule en passant, une main rassurante, et s'assit à son bureau.

– Thomas Parkson, dit Bloody Tom, a tué cinq femmes il y a dix ans. A cette époque, j'étais à Philly. Toujours le même mode opératoire. Les mots, qui narguaient la police, et des femmes qu'ils retenaient plusieurs jours, les saignant à mort et les laissant mourir de soif et de faim.

Les photos des cinq femmes s'affichèrent à l'écran. McGee et Ziva se levèrent pour les observer. Les yeux verts de Tony se posèrent sur la dernière photo, cependant que ceux de Gibbs ne le quittaient pas. Il inspira et reprit :

– Pendant deux mois, on n'avait pas une seule piste et puis, au moment où il a kidnappé l'inspecteur Jennifer Garcia, on en a eu.

– L'inspecteur ? releva Ziva.

– Ma coéquipière, dit Tony, sans quitter des yeux l'écran. On est parvenu à l'arrêter grâce à du sang qu'on avait retrouvé à son appartement. Elle s'était débattue, mais…

Sa voix se dissipa et il sentit qu'il aurait du mal à continuer. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement, se calmant petit à petit. Pas une seule fois, l'équipe ne fit une remarque, ils l'observèrent simplement, comprenant que c'était dur pour lui de se rappeler de ces souvenirs.

– On ne l'a pas trouvée et Parkson n'a rien dit. Du moins pas de suite. Deux semaines après son arrestation, il nous a dit où elle était.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire qu'elle était morte à ce moment-là, ils l'avaient tous compris. Tony sentit les bras d'Abby autour de ses épaules et tenta de se détendre, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Ziva hésita un moment. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'elle tente de réconforter Tony avec Gibbs à côté d'eux. Elle savait qu'il avait tout découvert deux semaines auparavant et était en colère. Mais finalement elle cessa de s'inquiéter là-dessus et attrapa la main libre de Tony. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit son sourire réconfortant.

– McGee.

– Patr… Tony ? dit-il.

– Cherche dans les mots, le début d'une adresse ou du nom d'un bâtiment. Abby, aide-le en cherchant, dans toute la ville et ses alentours, un lieu susceptible de permettre de retenir quelqu'un.

– Une adresse ? s'étonna Tim.

– Oui. On a remarqué que, dans chaque « message » qu'il nous laissait, il y avait l'endroit où il retenait chacune de ses victimes.

– Okay.

Abby et McGee s'éloignèrent vers le labo de la première, exécutant les ordres de leur patron temporaire. Gibbs eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête. Tony se tourna ensuite vers Ziva.

– Vois avec tous tes contacts s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose. Oh et… les photos. Trouve où il les a fait développer. On ne sait jamais.

– Et toi ?

– Gibbs. Tu viens avec moi. On va faire un tour, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

– Faire un tour où ? l'interrogea Ziva en rejoignant son bureau.

– Quelque part, dit-il évasif en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Elle l'observa sans rien dire, tentant de le déchiffrer, sans grand succès. Elle finit par abandonner et vit disparaitre Tony et Gibbs dans l'ascenseur. Elle soupira et s'installa, attrapant son téléphone, prête à passer quelques coups de fil à ses contacts. Elle pouvait attendre parce qu'elle savait que Tony le lui dirait. Sa priorité était de trouver Ava saine et sauve.

***

Tony et Gibbs étaient assis dans une des voitures du NCIS, garée dans une petite rue de Washington, en face d'un bar. Chacun avait un café, qu'ils buvaient en silence, chacun occupé avec ses pensées. Gibbs tourna la tête vers Tony et l'observa, tentant de comprendre pourquoi ils se trouvaient là et ce qu'il pouvait passer par sa tête. Sans grand succès.

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Le patron de ce bar s'appelle Gino Mario Laurito. GML. Surnommé le "grand méchant loup", dit-il. Le bar s'appelle le chaperon rouge et le barman est surnommé le Chasseur.

– Les mots utilisés par Parkson.

– C'est ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent de l'habitacle. D'un pas ferme, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et y entrèrent. L'odeur d'alcool parvint immédiatement à leurs narines, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Tony s'installa sur un tabouret et examina chaque visage dans la salle. Cependant, il ne vit pas celui qu'ils cherchaient. Il se tourna vers Gibbs, qui avait déjà appelé un des barmen. Celui-ci s'approcha et les deux agents sortirent leur plaque, les lui montrant.

– NCIS.

– Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas avoir entendu parler d'une agence fédéral appelée NCIS.

– On cherche un homme qui s'appelle Parkson.

– Thomas Parkson.

– Oui, c'est un nouveau client. Depuis une semaine ou deux. Mais il n'est pas là.

– Si jamais vous le voyez…

Tony tendit sa carte et se leva. Le barman hocha la tête et prit le bout de papier, lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Gibbs imita son agent et tous deux sortirent. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur voiture, mais Tony s'arrêta à bonne distance, lorsqu'il vit un bout de papier sous un des essuie-glaces. Il scruta la rue, examinant chaque visage, ne laissant aucun détail lui échapper, mais il n'y avait personne. Il grogna et s'approcha de la voiture. Gibbs le suivit, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'italien avait réagi ainsi. Néanmoins, tout devint clair lorsque, lui aussi, aperçut le mot bloqué par l'essuie-glace. Tony le prit et le déplia, le survolant des yeux. Il eut un sourire en coin, qui ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux que l'ancien marine avait déjà vus sur son visage. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir d'ailleurs.

– DiNozzo ?

– Comme un oiseau dans sa cage.

Tony se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules. Il tendit les clés à son patron, qui les prit et monta dans le véhicule, tandis que Tony faisait le tour pour grimper côté passager.

***

Tony et Gibbs entrèrent dans l'open-office où ils trouvèrent Ziva, occupée au téléphone, des restes de plats à emporter devant elle. Elle raccrocha et tourna la tête vers eux, apercevant immédiatement le bout de papier dans les mains de Tony. Elle haussa un sourcil et il le lui tendit, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau où il déposa son arme. Elle lut rapidement le mot et secoua la tête avant de se lever.

– Mes contacts n'ont rien. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, jamais entendu parler de Bloody Tom. Les photos viennent d'une petite boutique sur l'avenue Connecticut. J'ai été faire un tour et il se souvient effectivement l'avoir vu. Ça ne nous apporte rien de plus, cependant.

– On va voir McGee et Abby. Ils ont peut-être une piste.

Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, qui les conduisit au labo de la jeune gothique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le labo, où la musique résonnait, forte comparée au silence qui régnait dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs s'occupa immédiatement de la couper, tandis que Tony venait donner à Abby un Caf'Pow. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier avant d'en prendre une grande gorgée.

– Abby a cherché tous les bâtiments susceptibles de correspondre et on les a éliminés un par un lorsque le nom ou l'adresse ne correspondaient pas.

– Ça nous en laisse une bonne dizaine, mais on ne pourra pas y réduire plus sans autres mots.

– Peut-être que si, souffla Tony.

– Comment ? demanda Ziva.

– Il faut un bâtiment qui soit à l'écart, sans trop l'être. A Philadelphie, il avait l'embarras du choix pour ce genre de bâtiments, y'en avait par dizaine. Ici…

– Il y en a beaucoup moins, on peut réduire la liste.

Abby et McGee commencèrent à taper rapidement sur leurs claviers, éliminant les bâtiments un peu trop à l'écart des endroits habités ou fréquentés. Bien sûr, la liste restait tout de même longue et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps à tout fouiller. Cela ne les avancerait pas. Et tous détestaient attendre.

***

Elle avait mal. Terriblement mal. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir.

Ava tenta de bouger légèrement son bras, mais une violente douleur l'arrêta immédiatement. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle inspira doucement, ne sachant pas si ses côtes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre était douloureux. Elle ouvrit les yeux, doucement, mais sa vision était floue, brouillée. Elle avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas la relever, tant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à éclaircir ses idées. Son épaule l'élançait et une migraine impossible lui tiraillait la tête, l'empêchant de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, elle comprit qu'elle était attachée à une chaise, geste quelque peu inutile puisqu'elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Si son épaule la lançait, sa cuisse n'était pas en reste. A travers sa vision confuse, elle discerna très bien la couleur rouge foncé de son sang sur sa jambe, sur son pantalon déchiré. Elle entendit soudain du bruit sur sa droite et, par réflexe, tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'elle vit, à travers les formes confuses, la pièce tourner et lorsqu'elle sentit, son estomac se serrer sous l'effet de la violente nausée qui la prit et son goût amer dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant silencieusement que son mal de tête et sa nausée passeraient.

Ava sentit une main sur son épaule meurtrie et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit un visage, flou comme le reste, penché au-dessus d'elle. Malgré le manque de clarté de sa vision, elle devina le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

– Enfin réveillée ? susurra-t-il.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

– Le pire cauchemar de ton père. Et actuellement le tien aussi.

Elle sut que son sourire s'était agrandi sans même avoir à le voir. Une violente douleur à son épaule déjà abimée la traversa et elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Rapidement, elle perdit pied avec la réalité – du moins le peu qu'elle avait –et n'eut plus conscience de sa douleur ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

***

Les trois agents étaient de retour dans l'open-space, ne pouvant rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Ziva aurait bien voulu aller fouiller l'appartement de leur suspect, mais Tony refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un y aille. Elle patientait donc, avec les deux hommes, dans l'attente d'un nouveau message ou d'une piste de la part de leurs deux génies informatiques. Un soupir lui échappa.

– Soupirer ne fera pas avancer le temps plus vite, tu sais.

– Dommage, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'italien.

Il allait répondre lorsqu'un bip s'éleva, provenant de son ordinateur. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'écran pour voir qu'il venait de recevoir un mail. Il l'ouvrit, sachant qui en était l'expéditeur. Ses yeux survolèrent les deux lignes composant le message, avant qu'il ne l'affiche sur l'écran plasma, tout en envoyant une copie à Abby, espérant que cela pourrait les aider à rétrécir encore leur liste. Gibbs et Ziva se tournèrent vers l'image et lurent à leur tour.

_Cours, vole, tu ne peux me fuir_

_Et bientôt tu ne pourras plus me nuire…_

– Ce type est déglingué, dit Ziva.

– Le bon mot serait plutôt cinglé. Et il n'est pas cinglé, au contraire. Il est très intelligent et il le sait. Il s'est fait passé pour fou et a eu cinq ans de prison en moins. Bonne conduite et le voilà avec deux ans de moins encore une fois.

– Il a tout prévu ?

– Les pires tueurs en série, Ziva, sont ceux qui calculent et prévoient tout, souffla Gibbs.

Tony soupira et se leva, décidé à aller prendre un café. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo qui datait d'il y a peu. Ils survolèrent Abby et Ziva et s'arrêtèrent sur Ava, souriante comme à son habitude, simplement heureuse. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa sa veste. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner du bâtiment pour quelques minutes au moins. Il avait besoin d'un moment de paix, il avait besoin de sa fille.

Ziva l'observa pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Elle voulait l'aider, mais savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Elle vit une ombre du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête vers Gibbs. Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Il posa les mains sur le bord du bureau et se pencha en avant.

– Tony et toi ? Depuis combien de temps ?

– Trois mois.

– Vous comptiez me le dire un jour ?

– Gibbs, nous sommes parfaitement capables de laisser notre relation en dehors du boulot. Pendant trois mois, même toi, tu n'as rien soupçonné, n'est-ce-pas une preuve ?

– Tout va très mal se terminer.

– Je ne suis pas Jenny et Tony n'est pas toi. Quoi que tu dises, rien ne changera.

– Ziva…

– Non, répliqua-t-elle fermement en se levant, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher que ça arrive et tu ne pourras rien faire pour nous séparer. C'est notre relation et elle ne concerne que nous.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans parler, essayant de faire fléchir l'autre, sans succès. Tous deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Finalement, Ziva brisa leur échange et quitta l'open-office, en direction du labo d'Abby, où elle espérait pouvoir trouver des réponses sur l'endroit où se trouvait celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa fille, ou une jeune sœur.

***

Abby parcourait son labo, impatiente, tournant sur elle-même. McGee l'observait, légèrement amusé, mais également impatient. Tous deux n'attendaient qu'une chose : l'arrivée de Gibbs, Tony ou Ziva pour leur annoncer leur nouvelle, leur excellente nouvelle.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit et Abby se précipita immédiatement vers la personne qui entrait, la tirant vers l'ordinateur, où elle commença à taper rapidement. Ziva haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers McGee, qui lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Abby restait et resterait toujours Abby, quoi qu'ils disent ou fassent. Tony et Gibbs entrèrent à leur tour dans le labo, l'italien avec un café dans la main.

Sur l'écran plasma apparurent les trois mots que Tony avait reçus jusqu'à présent. Abby tapa encore un peu et certaines lettres se mirent en relief. Les trois agents froncèrent les sourcils. _Désormai_**s**_ la fille c_**h**_érie _**e**_st à moi, et le _**p**_aquet surprise est _**à**_ toi, le g_**r**_an_**d**_ méchant loup est _**d**_evenu la proie et je suis le cruel chasseu_**r**_ qu_**i**_ t'anéantira. Cours, _**v**_ole, tu ne p_**e**_ux pa_**s**_ me fuir et bientôt _**t**_u n_**e**_ pourras plus me nui_**r**_e. _Seize lettres.

Les seize lettres restèrent et Abby les mit en place, pour former trois mots, dont un incomplet. **Shepard Drive, Ster**.

– Sterling, souffla Tony. Un complexe industriel se trouve là-bas. Il n'est pas abandonné, mais…

– On n'a pas besoin de la fin, Tony !

– Merci Abby.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner, Ziva, McGee et Gibbs lui emboitant le pas. Ils allaient pouvoir sauver Ava. Ce n'était désormais qu'une question de minutes. Abby soupira de soulagement et sourit en posant son regard sur une photo de l'équipe où Ava était présente et qu'elle conservait toujours dans son labo. Ce type n'allait pas faire long feu.

***

Tony entra dans le bâtiment, son gilet pare-balles fermement attaché, son arme chargée et prête dans ses mains. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la figure solitaire au centre de l'entrepôt. Une personne attachée à une chaise, recouverte de sang. Il en oublia sa sécurité et se précipita vers sa fille, inconsciente et à la respiration sifflante. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, il entendit le bruit d'une arme derrière lui et s'arrêta. Des pas se firent entendre et à la limite de son champ de vision, il finit par voir apparaitre Bloody Tom.

– Anthony DiNozzo, enfin nous nous retrouvons. C'est un immense plaisir.

– Non partagé, grogna l'italien.

Ses yeux verts brûlaient d'inquiétude pour Ava, mais il savait que s'il bougeait, il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Il scanna rapidement ses blessures et en compta trois principales. Une épaule déchiquetée, une longue estafilade sur sa cuisse et une blessure sur son flanc gauche. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de rester calme et de contrôler la nausée qu'il sentait monter. Voir sa fille dans cet état lui était insupportable.

– Je n'avais jamais eu une victime aussi délicieuse, souffla Tom.

Tony releva immédiatement la tête et le vit debout à côté d'elle, un immense sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il tirait la tête d'Ava en arrière. Il sentit son poing se serrer et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps et espérait que les autres finiraient rapidement d'inspecter les trois bâtiments.

– Les autres criaient bien trop vite, mais ta fille… Elle est forte, il faut bien l'avouer.

Le doigt de Tony caressa la détente sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. S'il le pouvait, il le tuerait sans attendre, mais il n'allait sûrement pas risquer la vie d'Ava, sur laquelle il pointait à présent son arme. Contenant sa colère à grand peine, il enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans sa peau et serra les dents.

– Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'achever devant toi.

– Et moi, je me ferais un plaisir de raconter à ta fille, ce que tu n'as pas hésité à faire à une autre.

Ceci sembla arrêter Tom, qui le foudroya du regard. Il tira légèrement la détente, posant le canon contre la tempe d'Ava. Tony fit un pas en avant, avant de se stopper. Un sourire revint sur le visage du tueur, qui se délectait de l'impuissance de l'italien.

– Ma fille n'en saura rien parce que tu ne pourras pas lui dire, tu ne pourras pas ruiner sa vie pour te venger. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Malheureusement il le savait. Il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et sut que McGee et Gibbs étaient entrés. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui, arme levée et pointée directement sur leur homme. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas car il savait qu'il aurait le temps de tuer Ava avant, s'ils décidaient de tenter quoi que ce soit.

– Tu n'as même pas…

Un coup de feu retentit, le coupant. Tony se précipita vers Ava, avant même que le corps de Tom ne soit par terre. Ziva baissa son arme, derrière lui et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce à son tour. Tony commença à détacher les mains de sa fille et entendit vaguement McGee appeler une ambulance alors que Gibbs éloignait le corps de lui. L'israélienne s'agenouilla à ses côtés et ensemble, ils détachèrent la jeune fille et l'allongèrent sur le sol, tentant de ne pas toucher ses blessures, qui les inquiétaient tous deux.

– Ava… souffla Tony en repoussant les cheveux de sa fille hors de son visage trempé de sueur.

Elle sembla remuer légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas, bien trop épuisée pour. Gibbs vint se placer au-dessus d'eux, avec McGee, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'italien, qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Son regard se posa sur un bout de papier, légèrement plié, sous la chaise. Il se leva et le ramassa. C'était la fin du message de Tom. Fin qui s'était révélée fausse.

_Tic Tac, le temps passe, pas la peine de te dépêcher_

_Parce que tu ne pourras jamais gagner…_

Gibbs ferma le poing, transformant le mot en boule et l'envoya un peu plus loin, reportant son attention sur ses trois agents et Ava. Tous les quatre n'espéraient qu'une chose : qu'elle vive.

***

– J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! s'exclama la voix hystérique d'Abby lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente et vit ses amis. Comment va-t-elle ?

– On n'a pas encore de nouvelles, murmura McGee.

Abby hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans les bras de Gibbs, qui s'était approché d'elle. McGee soupira et tourna la tête vers Tony, assis par terre, contre le mur, la tête dans les bras, Ziva à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'ils se parlaient, mais à l'instant même, tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était de savoir que l'agent avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyait, sur qui comptait, qui ne lui dirait pas seulement des platitudes inutiles, parce qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Ducky revint de l'accueil et s'approcha du couple. Ziva caressa la joue de Tony et lui murmura quelque chose que le vieux médecin n'entendit pas, mais qui le fit relever la tête.

– Ducky ? l'interrogea-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'abaissa à sa hauteur, sous les yeux du reste de l'équipe qui s'était approchée.

– Elle est encore au bloc, mais tout se passe bien. Ils se sont déjà occupés de sa blessure au flanc et sont en train de s'occuper de sa cuisse. A part une hémorragie importante, aucun organe vital n'a été touché, elle va s'en remettre très vite.

Tony hocha la tête, incroyablement soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle. Ziva fit un sourire à Ducky pour le remercier et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'italien, le tirant à elle.

– Tel père, telle fille, souffla-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire et acquiesça. Elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, se moquant du regard réprobateur de Gibbs sur eux, ou du sourire heureux d'Abby. Elle profitait simplement de cet instant d'intense soulagement : Ava n'était pas dans un état aussi critique qu'ils croyaient. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir : qu'elle allait s'en sortir et que bientôt elle la reverrait et qu'elles discuteraient, rigoleraient ensemble, comme elle ne parvenait à le faire qu'avec elle.

– Tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé si un jour elle pourrait t'appeler maman ? la questionna Tony, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, étonnée et émue à la fois.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Ava t'adore. Elle n'attend que ta réponse.

Ziva eut un sourire et hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait et une fille, qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'elle considérait comme telle. La seule ombre au tableau semblait être Gibbs, qui ne voyait pas leur relation du bon œil, et dont l'avis comptait énormément pour Tony, elle le savait. Mais elle préféra oublier Gibbs pour l'instant, elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait plus tard.

***

Tony sortit de la chambre d'Ava, un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Ziva avec elle. Il devait parler à Gibbs et savait qu'il l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il s'avança vers la salle d'attente où ils s'étaient tous trouvés deux heures plus tôt avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur pour aller dehors.

Une fois devant les portes, il observa les alentours et distingua Gibbs, assis sur un banc, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, son éternel gobelet de café à la main. Il alla s'assoir à côté de lui et patienta. Ce n'était pas à lui de commencer à parler et il le savait. Son regard se posa sur les quelques malades, qui prenaient encore l'air, malgré la fraicheur qui tombait peu à peu. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, trop impersonnel et vide à son goût. Vide de sentiments autres que la tristesse et la peur. Il secoua la tête.

– Ava est avec Ziva.

Il hocha la tête et attendit encore. Son regard se posa sur un couple et il remarqua alors que c'était eux que Gibbs fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il savait que cette conversation viendrait et avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait y échapper éternellement et n'était pas sans savoir que l'ancien marine l'aurait attendu à cet endroit aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallu pour avoir cette discussion. Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

– Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous mettre ensemble.

– Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère. Ce n'est pas que du sexe non plus. C'est aussi une mère pour Ava, une confidente pour Ziva, une complicité accrue et…

Il soupira. Gibbs tourna la tête vers lui, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion et ses yeux de glace.

– Je l'aime, Gibbs, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer ça.

Il sentit un coup derrière la tête et la secoua. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

– Ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles tout ce cirque finira mal, DiNozzo.

Tony secoua la tête une fois de plus et se leva, se tournant vers Gibbs, qui fut surpris, mais le cacha. Il ne pensait pas que l'agent serait autant énervé.

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose, patron. Si le NCIS n'avait pas été attaqué, tu n'aurais jamais su parce que tu n'avais _rien_ vu. Ça fait trois mois, Gibbs ! _Trois mois _! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais ces trois derniers mois ont été les meilleurs de toute ma vie et je ne vais pas couper à tout ça juste parce que _tu_ penses que c'est n'importe quoi et que ça finira mal. Tu ne le sais pas plus que nous et tu n'es pas en droit de nous dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire. C'est notre vie et on en fait ce qu'on veut.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, laissant un Gibbs plus qu'étonné, mais fier. Fier de son agent, et reconnaissant l'erreur qu'il avait faite en voulant les empêcher d'être ensemble, puis en voulant les séparer. Il se leva, pour rattraper Tony, mais celui-ci se retourna, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

– Mon père ne l'a jamais vraiment été… Depuis que je travaille avec toi, Gibbs… J'ai cru pendant un moment que peut-être tu étais le père que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir, mais… maintenant… Le père que je voulais aurait compris et toi… Tu n'as pas compris.

Il partit alors pour de bon et Gibbs sentit qu'il ne faisait pas que perdre son agent, mais qu'il perdait aussi celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils. Le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il avait toujours été là, sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, et désormais, il partait.

– Tony ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'italien s'arrêta, une main sur la porte, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

– Autant que j'aime Ava, Gibbs.

– Si je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas pour cette foutue règle Tony.

L'agent tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Gibbs se tenait à quelques pas de lui et il lui semblait plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il comprit alors, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire à haute voix.

– Je sais ce que c'est de perdre celles qu'on aime. Tu as failli perdre Ava aujourd'hui, si tu ajoutes Ziva… On ne peut jamais s'en remettre.

– Je suis prêt à courir le risque Gibbs. Pour tous les moments de joie qu'on peut avoir. Pour le sourire d'Ava chaque matin quand elle se réveille, pour voir Ziva endormie avec l'expression sereine qu'elle n'a jamais au bureau. Pour les soirées où on est tous les trois devant la télé. Comme une famille. Pour la moindre petite chose…

– Insignifiante, mais merveilleuse parce que tu es avec les personnes qui te sont les plus chères. Je sais.

– Tu as une famille Gibbs. Mais tu l'éloignes en voulant garder tout pour toi et en essayant de les protéger, quand ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls.

– Je sais. Vous êtes ma famille.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu en hochant la tête. Le visage de Tony s'illumina d'un sourire et il entra finalement dans l'hôpital, retournant auprès des deux femmes de sa vie. Gibbs le regarda s'éloigner, fier de son agent et heureux pour lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers sa voiture. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il le savait.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient. J'ai résolu toutes les grosses questions. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**L'épilogue arrivera la semaine prochaine.**

**AngelShep**


	12. Epilogue

**Salut. **

**Voilà l'épilogue de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivie, et m'ont laissé des reviews. En espérant que la conclusion vous plaira.**

**Ma nouvelle fic est en cours et ne devrait pas trop tarder pour arriver (je crois). **

**Merci encore.**

**Disclaimer : Je possède nada.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Neuf mois plus tard…**_

Tony souffla en s'observant dans le miroir. Il grimaça en tentant de faire le nœud de sa cravate, mais ses mains étaient incapables de faire correctement ce qu'il voulait et de lui obéir. Il finit par l'enlever et la lança sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il vit, derrière lui, une jeune femme prendre la cravate.

Cette dernière se plaça devant lui et la passa autour de son cou avant de commencer à l'attacher, d'un geste sûr. Il soupira et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, qu'elle lui rendit.

– Détends-toi, Tony.

– J'essaie.

Elle resserra son nœud et lâcha la cravate, maintenant parfaitement en place. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le miroir et vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure, ne voulant pas paraitre déplacée au milieu des autres.

– Tu es parfaite Lucia.

– Merci.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire et secoua la tête, amusée. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Nerveux était peut-être un mot trop faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était.

– Tout va bien se passer, tu le sais.

– Oui, sourit-il.

– Je vais chercher l'agent Gibbs et m'occuper d'Evan.

Il hocha la tête et elle sortit. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer. Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être inquiet, nerveux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être, c'était idiot.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gibbs entra, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son agent et son sourire grandit. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Tony, tandis que ce dernier ouvrait les yeux et les posait sur lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'agent.

– Nerveux ?

– Comment t'as fait ? Une fois, c'est assez, mais deux fois, c'est trop. Alors quatre fois ?

– Je n'ai été nerveux que pour Shannon. Les autres…

– Ouais… Tu l'as vue ?

– Oui.

– Comment elle est ?

Gibbs lui fit le regard qui indiquait clairement que Tony posait une question stupide. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire innocent, mais l'ancien marine avait vu l'éclat dans les yeux de son agent lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa fiancée.

– Magnifique.

L'italien hocha la tête et tenta de s'imaginer la jeune femme, dans sa robe de mariée, mais n'y parvenait pas, la trouvant toujours magnifique. Gibbs se leva et posa la main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant d'un simple regard.

– J'ai quelqu'un à conduire à l'autel. Ne sois pas en retard.

– Jamais de la vie, sourit-il.

***

Ava frappa à la double porte en bois et attendit. La voix de Ziva s'éleva et elle entra, refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit l'israélienne.

Celle-ci se tenait devant son miroir, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, sans manches, faisant ressortir son teint doré et lui saillant parfaitement, mettant en valeur ses courbes à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon, agrémenté de petites fleurs blanches, qui contrastaient avec leur couleur brune. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

– Whoah… Tu es superbe, maman.

– Merci. Tous les invités sont là ?

– Les quelques seize invités sont là.

– Abby et Jen sont prêtes ?

– Oui, elles n'attendent que moi pour faire les demoiselles d'honneur à trois.

– Lucia et McGee…

– McGee a les alliances et va faire ton témoin. Lucia est avec Evan et vient de voir papa. Tout va bien. Oh et si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, sache aussi que Gibbs ne devrait pas tarder pour t'emmener à l'autel et que Ducky est auprès de McGee en train d'occuper les invités avec ses histoires.

Ziva sourit, se trouvant soudain ridicule de se rendre autant inquiète, alors qu'elle savait que tout allait bien. Elle attendait ce jour depuis la demande de Tony avec tellement d'impatience, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème. Dans quelques heures, elle serait madame Ziva DiNozzo.

– Tu n'as pas mis ton voile ?

– Je n'arrive pas sans risquer de ruiner ma coupe.

Ava sourit et attrapa un tabouret qu'elle mit derrière l'israélienne, pensant à écarter les pans de la robe, pour ne pas la salir. Elle attrapa ensuite le voile et monta sur le tabouret. Elle tendit les deux tissus fins et blancs à Ziva qui les attrapa et commença à l'accrocher dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

– Evan est adorable. J'ai un super neveu.

– Tous les bébés sont adorables à deux mois. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle ait réussi à cacher à leur père qu'elle était enceinte et fiancée.

– Papa l'a pas mal aidé en même temps, dès qu'il l'a su. Voilà !

Ziva repoussa le voile derrière elle et il glissa dans son dos, la traine finissant à terre. Ava descendit de son perchoir et le remit en place. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée et attrapa les deux bouquets de fleurs posés sur une table. Elle revint vers la future mariée et lui tendit le sien.

– La mariée est prête, sourit-elle.

– Pas tout à fait. Il manque Gibbs.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de lui dire d'entrer. L'ancien marine obéit et fit signe à Ava de sortir. Celle-ci lui fit un immense sourire et s'échappa, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

– Prête ?

– Plus que jamais.

***

Tony inspira en entendant la musique démarrer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'allée centrale et Jen apparut, vêtue d'une robe cyan, qui lui allait à ravir. Toutes les robes des demoiselles d'honneur ne sont pas forcément aussi horribles que ce que l'on croit. Abby était derrière elle et semblait mal à l'aise dans sa robe, qui n'était pas noire comme ses vêtements habituels. Cependant, sa joie irradiait et son sourire était immense. Il eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'elles se plaçaient sur les côtés. Ava apparut à son tour, vêtue de la même robe cyan, absolument radieuse. Elle n'était qu'à mi-chemin lorsque la musique changea.

Tony retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Au bout de l'allée apparut Gibbs, avec à son bras, la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle était splendide, magnifique… Aucun mot ne lui semblait assez fort pour la décrire. Toute sa nervosité semblait s'être envolée dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, sur la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qu'il allait épouser.

Gibbs s'arrêta devant l'autel et lâcha Ziva, qui lui sourit avant de faire face à Tony. Celui-ci respira enfin et sourit à son tour. Aucun d'eux n'oublierait cette journée, qui ferait d'eux une véritable famille, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort, omniprésente dans leur boulot, vienne les prendre.

Dans quelques heures, ils seraient mariés, pour toujours...


End file.
